Don du coeur
by Angele44
Summary: Voldemort veut retrouver sa jeunesse. Rogue invente une potion pour cela. Le lord n'est pas au bout de ses peines... Slash HP/LV... En cours d'abandon pour le moment ...
1. Prologue

**_Coucou, voici ma première fanfiction Harry Potter, j'éspère qu'elle vous plaira._**

**_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais ça vous le savez déjà !_**

**_C'est un slash, donc homophobe dehors ! _**

**_Le couple mis en scène est Harry Potter et Tom elvis Jegusor. Si cela ne vous plait pas ne lisez pas !_**

**_Prologue_**

C'était une journée ordinaire pour le petit brun au yeux d'émeraudes qui débutait ce jour-là. Comme tous les matins, il s'était levé à six heures quarante cinq puis était descendu dans la grande salle afin de rassasier son estomac qui criait famine.

Bien sûr, comme tous les jours, on s'était retourné sur son passage, mais en cinq ans, il s'y était habitué. Pourtant, il en était à chaque fois profondément agacé.

Oui, il s'appelait bien Harry James Potter, plus connu sous le nom du survivant et oui, il avait bien affronté Tom Elvis Jedusor (ou Lord Voldemort, ou le seigneur des ténèbres ou encore Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom) au ministère de la magie trois mois plus tôt.

D'ailleurs, son parrain y avait perdu la vie cette nuit là, lorsqu'il était tombé à travers l'arcade à cause de cette Bellatrix de malheur ! Son parrain mort, c'était toute une partie de sa vie qui était morte avec lui...

En plus de cela, il ne pouvait même plus se passait les nerfs sur ses serpys préférés - alias Severus Rogue et Draco Malfoy - car ils avaient rejoint le Lord noir au cours de l'été...

Ah oui, parlons en de cet été ! Il n'avait jamais vécu de pire calvaire de sa vie (ce qui n'était pas peu dire !). Durant celui-ci, il s'était même fâché avec ses deux meilleurs amis car il ne parvenait plus à aller aux toilettes tranquille ! Il n'était pas en sucre bordel !

Non, c'est vrai... il était juste... malade...

Mais, de toute façon il s'était résigné, il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça...

Sa vie était d'un tel ennui que même voir débarquer tonton Voldy à Poudlard ne l'aurait pas dérangé si cela lui donnait l'occasion de sortir de sa vie monotone !

Ainsi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, quand son voeux qui n'en était pas vraiment un se réalisa...

_**A suivre...**_

_**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, une petite review ferait plaisir !**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Alors qu'Harry était en train de finir son chocolat au lait, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Puis, plus rien. Le calme absolu. Le même que celui qui annonçait que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire.

Il reposa son bol, les sourcils froncés, à l'affût. Son regard se porta sur l'immense porte en chêne de la grande salle et, c'est là qu'il le vit...

Le teint pâle, les yeux rouges sang et les deux fentes qui lui servaient de narines n'arrangeait en rien la silhouette fantomatique du plus célèbre mage noir des temps modernes. Lorsque Voldemort se pavanait ainsi avec à ses côtés son fidèle Nagini, on ne pouvait douter de sa parenté avec ces reptiles. Après tout, n'était-il pas l'héritier de Salazar serpentard ?

Le seigneur des ténèbres s'avança, de son allure imposante, jusqu'au milieu de la salle de telle sorte à être en face de Dumbledore et à la gauche du garçon qui à survécu.

Il adopta une attitude méprisante, toutefois, la petite étincelle qui brillait dans son regard carmin démontrait son amusement envers cette situation. Non seulement il se trouvait à Poudlard dont les défenses étaient, soit disant, inviolables, mais en plus, il avait pris au piège ses ennemis car pas moins d'une centaines de mangemorts attendait ses ordres dans le parc de l'école de sorcellerie.

- Que venez-vous faire ici Tom ? lui demanda le directeur en s'approchant prudemment de lui.

- C'est très simple vieille peau... Je veux Potter !

- Harry ?! Qu...

Voldemort ne le laissa pas finir et se dirigea vers un survivant abasourdit, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau et palissant à vue d'oeil. Harry ne savait plus où il en était. Il avait souvent espéré se retrouver devant l'assassin de ses parents pour pouvoir lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute, mais maintenant que c'était le cas, il lui était impossible de faire le moindre geste.

- Bonjour Harry, murmura le Lord au creux de son oreille en se penchant sur lui.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, mais étrangement, cela ne semblait pas être un tremblement de peur ou dégoût. Non, c'était quelque chose de bien plus profond... Cela faisait battre son coeur à vive allure et propager une vague de chaleur dans ton son corps. Peut-être était-ce un nouveau symptôme de sa maladie ? (C'est ça, on le croit !)

Cependant, Harry ne s'attarda pas dessus car après avoir vu Bellatrix derrière son maître du coin de l'oeil, il ressentit une vive douleur et s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant...

__

**A suivre...**

**Une petite reviews serais sympa...**

**Pour l'instant les chapitre sont courts, mais ils devraient se ralonger au fur et à mesure...**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Pour ceux qui attendaient la suite la voilà !_ **

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsque Voldemort vit Harry s'écrouler par terre en se tordant de douleur, il mit un peu de temps à comprendre ce qui arrivait à son vis à vis. Mais quand il saisit la situation, le mage noir hurla sa rage :

- BELLATRIX LESTRANGE ! POURRAIT-ON SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS FAITES ?!

- Je vais le tuer, ricana. Personne ne peut prendre ce qui m'appartient ! Et certainement pas un affreux gamin comme cet avorton !

Alors qu'Harry se sentait partir dans un monde d'obscurité, la dure voix de la femme qui avait tué son parrain le ramena brusquement au moment présent. Il n'allait pas se laisser se faire tuer par cette folle, comme même !

Tremblant d'une fureur contenue, il se releva avec difficulté et s'approcha de la mangemort, la baguette levée, en de petits pas incertains et murmura :

- C'est moi qui vais te tuer chienne !

Malheureusement, Bellatrix l'entendit et lui jeta le quatrième impardonnable, mais non pas des moindres en faisant un rictus méprisant :

- Vena secare !

Le jeune brun n'avait plus la force de hurler. Nul doute autrement qu'il s'en serait détruit les cordes vocales !  
Il restait statique, plus pâle qu'un mort, les deux bras le long du corps tandis que des milliers de profondes coupures saignant abondamment apparaissaient sur sa peau.

Il sentait les regards des autres élèves sur lui. Harry eut un petit sourire ironique, il avait fallut qu'il se fasse torturer devant eux pour qu'ils se rendent enfin compte que leur sauveur n'était qu'un adolescent comme les autres.

Soudain, ses jambes fléchirent et il se retrouva de nouveau face contre terre. Il attendait patiemment de recevoir l'ultime rayon vert qui lui faucherait la vie, mais curieusement, au lieu du froid mortel attendu, des bras d'une tendresse et d'une douceur incomparable vinrent le tenir par la taille et le soulever pour le serrer contre un corps chaud et aimant. Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher qui était leur propriétaire.

La dernière chose à laquelle il pensa avant de s'évanouir était que, si c'était ça la mort, il se demandait bien pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu plus tôt passer de l'autre côté...

_**A suivre...**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira... Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews j'en suis contente ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ce que l'on écrit plait à quelqu'un ! Par contre je suis désolée mais il y a grand risque de passage un peu guimauve..._**

**Chapitre 3**

Le seigneur des ténèbres sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir de rage lorsqu'il vit le jeune Potter recouvert de ce liquide carmin si précieux de la tête aux pieds.

" Mais à quoi elle joue Bella ? Elle sait parfaitement que j'ai besoin du gamin pour retrouver mon corps d'adonis (pas trop vantard Voldy !) de mes dix sept ans ! Severus l'a dit explicitement 'si vous voulez retrouvez votre jeunesse, il faut que vous m'ameniez Potter, maître. J'en aurais recourt pour préparer la potion'. C'est mots pour mots ses paroles ! D'ailleurs, j'ai pas compris les siennes à Bella. Elle veut dire quoi quand elle dit que le môme lui a pris quelque chose qui lui appartenait ? "

Voldemort laissa de côté cette question - il y réfléchirait plus tard lorsqu'il punirait Bellatrix pour lui avoir désobéit - et prit Harry dans ses bras et transplana jusqu'à son palais qui se situait au beau milieu du désert aride du Sahara (pas fous Voldy, il va comme même pas résider en Angleterre ! Même s'il a un gardien du secret, on est jamais trop prudent !).

Une fois parvenu sur les lieux, il continua de le porter jusqu'à une chambre décorée luxueusement où il déposa son fardeau sur un grand lit à baldaquin et entreprit de soigner ensuite les blessures causées par la mangemort.

- Ninja ! appela Voldemort après dix bonnes minutes de soins intensifs.

- Oui, maître ? demanda un elfe des maisons, qui venait de faire son apparition, de sa voix couinante.

- Apportes un repas !

- Que désirez-vous manger maître ?

- Peu importe, ce n'est pas pour moi ! Mais si cela ne plaît à mon invité, tu subiras mon courroux ! Va maintenant !

- Il en sera fait selon votre désir, maître ! répondit le petit elfe en se retirant de la pièce en un "plop".

Le seigneur des ténèbres allait sortir de la chambre lui aussi pour rejoindre Severus et pouvoir ainsi lui demander plus de précision sur la potion quand son attention fut soudain attirée par Harry qui gémit dans son sommeil.

Il s'approcha du lit et se rendit compte que le jeune homme devait certainement faire un cauchemar au vu des gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front et de son air terrorisé. Voldemort sentit quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais voir Harry dans cet état lui donnait l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le protéger (attention messieurs, dames le coeur de Voldy : la résurrection ! lol).

Il s'assit au bout du lit et lui caressa doucement la joue pour le rassurer. A ce moment là il perçut un autre gémissement plaintif :

- ...S...Sirius... N...Non... murmura faiblement le survivant.

La curiosité s'empara du Lord qui décida d'employé son talent de légimens confirmé pour entrer dans l'esprit de Harry et d'essayer de le tirer de son mauvais rêve.

Il vit défilé par flashs rapides toute la vie du garçon depuis le jour de ses un an. Il fut peiné par toute la tristesse et la douleur que le jeune homme ressentait, allant jusqu'à s'en vouloir d'avoir fait de la vie de Harry un enfer.

" C'est un comble tout de même ! Comme si moi, Lord Voldemort allait ressentir de la pitié et de la compassion pour quelqu'un ! C'est ridicule ! "

Et il quitta la chambre rapidement et en colère contre lui-même, mais en ayant toutefois lancé un charme protecteur sur le bel endormi pour ne pas que celui-ci replonge dans son mauvais rêve.

_**A suivre...**_

_**Je ne serais pas contre une review, mais vous faites ce que vous voulez... Savoir que mon histoire est lue suffit à me faire plaisir...**_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Voici la suite, là où le problème se pose, lisez et vous verez... Il y a un autre couple couple, vous le découvrirez dans ce chapitre !_**

**Chapitre 4**

Le seigneur des ténèbres se hâtait vers le laboratoire qu'il avait fait installer un mois auparavant afin que Severus Rogue, le maître des potions le plus doué de sa génération, lui prépare la potion qui lui permettrait de récupérer sa force et sa beauté d'autrefois.

Vous devez sûrement vous demander pourquoi il n'avait pas simplement pris une potion de rajeunissement (et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé !). En fait, près de seize ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait attaqué la famille Potter, il avait reçu un maléfice très puissant. C'était arrivé lors de la nuit du 31 octobre 1981, il s'en souvenait quand si cela s'était passé la veille.

Il avait été mis au courant, quelques temps auparavant, par Severus, qu'une prophétie avait été faite à son sujet et qu'elle parlait d'un mystérieux "sauveur", qui devait naître quand mourrait le septième mois par des parents qu'il l'avait par trois fois défiés et que lui Lord Voldemort marquerait comme son égal. Étrangement, la prophétie pouvait concerner trois bébés.

Il avait seulement porté son choix sur Harry car à ce moment là, des trois, c'était lui, le plus puissant et... cela c'était retourné contre lui ! Son sort lui avait renvoyé par un bambin d'un an à peine et il avait alors perdu sa force et son physique. Et aujourd'hui il voulait absolument le retrouvait ! On ne pouvait pas devenir le maître du monde sans avoir de charisme par Merlin !

Las de se ressasser toujours la même histoire, le mage noir sortit de ses pensées et ce fut presque en courant qu'il déboula dans le laboratoire.

Il y trouva un chaudron contenant une mixture d'apparence verdâtre ainsi que deux sorciers qui étaient disons dans une position... très rapprochée !

- Malfoy ! Rogue ! Je vous serez grès de finir ce que vous faîtes ce soir dans votre chambre !

- Oui, maître ! répondirent les deux fautifs assez embarrassés d'avoir été surpris en flagrant délit.

- Malfoy, sortez, je dois m'entretenir avec Rogue au sujet de la potion !

- Oui, maître ! Certainement, maître !

- Oh ! Et vous irez voir le jeune Potter qui se trouve dans la septième chambre de l'aile ouest. Vous lui tiendrez compagnie.

- Comme il vous plaira maître ! certifia Draco trop heureux de pouvoir quitter les lieux où il régnait depuis l'arrivée de Voldemort une atmosphère lourde de gène.

Après s'être assuré que Malfoy fils était bien sortit de la pièce, le seigneur des ténèbres se tourna vers son bras droit et lui demanda :

- Alors ? Où en est la potion ?

- J'ai bien peur que nous ayons un léger contre temps maître...

- Explique toi ! lui ordonna celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

- Et bien voilà, dit Severus. Je vous avez dis que nous avions besoin de Potter pour la potion. J'ai fait quelques recherches plus approfondies et...

- Continue !

- Je suis tombais sur un manuscrit rédigé par un sorcier qui avait vécu la même chose que vous et, il s'est avéré que...

- Viens en au fait ! exigea Voldemort qui commençait à perdre patience.

- Nous avons besoin de son sang pour la potion...

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, coupa le seigneur des ténèbres agacé.

Severus était mal à l'aise. Comment allait-il pouvoir annoncer cela à son maître ? Nul doute qu'il serait furieux lorsqu'il lui apprendrait que... Non ! Il ne voulait surtout pas y penser ! C'était tout simplement trop horrible !

" Bon calme toi Sev... Respire... Tu lui déballes tout d'une traite et tu attends gentiment de te prendre un petit avada ! Qu'est-ce que tu risques ? Au pire, tu iras faire un petit bonjour à Satan ! Aller on se lance !"

- Aveclesangvousnegarderaitvotrecorpsquependantsixmois,ilvousfautlecoeurdePottersivouslevoulezjusqu'àvotremort...

- Ça suffit ! grogna le maître des ténèbres. Je ne suis pas un moldu ! Alors, tu vas me faire le plaisir de répéter, plus distinctement, ce qui pose tant problème à la préparation de MA potion, sinon je te jure que tu le regretteras amèrement !

- Je disais simplement, mon maître, que le sang de Potter ne vous permettra de garder votre corps que pendant six mois et que si vous le voulez pour un temps indéfini, il vous faudra son coeur...

- Facile ! On le lui arrache et le tour est joué ! s'écria le mage noir en essayant de ne pas penser à la pointe de douleur qu'il ressentait dans la poitrine à cette simple idée.

- En faite... Vous ne n'avait pas vraiment compris, maître... débuta Severus.

Le plus grand seigneur des ténèbres scruta avec préoccupation le maître des potions en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait rarement vu Severus aussi hésitant pour une simple histoire de potion auparavant et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Qu'est-ce qui allait encore lui tombait dessus ?

- Je parlais au sens figuré... poursuivit Rogue. Ce qu'il vous faut, c'est l'amour de Potter...

**_A suivre..._**

**_La suite vous ne l'aurez que dans trois jours, faudra patienter..._**

**_J'ai deux questions à poser, vous voulez une Happy end ou pas ?_**

**_Vous en pensez quoi du couple Severus / Draco ?_**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Voilà la suite ! Bien, se sera donc une happy end, mais je ne vous cache pas qu'Harry vivra des moments plus ou moins sombre avant cela... Bien que pour Sev et Dray ça peut semblait bizarre, ils ne sont pas liés par le sang donc ça ne pose pas trop de problème je pense..._**

**Chapitre 5**

Sur le chemin de l'aile l'ouest pour parvenir à la chambre de Potter, Draco s'invectivait contre lui-même.

" Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de se jeter ainsi sur moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas repoussé ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il embrassé ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai répondu à son baiser ? Pourquoi, maintenant que je l'ai laissé avec le maître, je ressent comme un vide à l'intérieur de moi ?... Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que je me pose toutes ces questions ?! Je suis un Malfoy, pas une midinette qui croit au grand amour ! "

Draco posa un long soupire. Il ne savait plus trop où il en était. Que devrait-il faire le soir venu ; faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ou alors le rejoindre pour lui demander des explications quant à sa conduite ?

" Ah, tu peux vraiment être fière de toi Severus, tu es le premier à avoir réussi à dérouter un Malfoy ! "

Après un énième soupire, Draco décida de se concentrer sur autre chose, sa mission par exemple, et se pressa pour aller dans la chambre d'Harry. Il ne savait pas comment celui-ci réagirait à sa vue, mais, ce qui était sûr, les prochaines minutes seraient loin d'être de tout repos.

" Mais à quoi donc pense le maître. Il sait pertinemment que le balafré est mon ennemi ! Vieillir ça l'arrange pas ! A se demander s'il a encore toute sa tête ! Il... "

Draco fut soudainement sortit de ses réflexions par un bruit de verre brisé et d'une violente quinte de toux suivie par un petit cri étouffé. Il ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir et se précipita au pas de course jusque devant la porte de la chambre du survivant et la fit voler en morceau...

Laboratoire de potion :

- Son... son amour... ? lâcha Voldemort avec difficulté.

Voyant que son maître était plus que choqué par ce qu'il lui avait dévoilé, Severus se détendit un peu. Le seigneur des ténèbres semblait bien trop ébranlé par la nouvelle pour songer à lui lancer le sortilège de la mort.

- Oui. Le maléfice dont vous avez été victime tient son pouvoir de la haine de Potter pour vous, pour le contrer il faut donc qu'il ressente le sentiment inverse... donc l'amour... expliqua le maître des potions.

- Et comment je fais... pour qu'il soit... amoureux... de moi ? demanda le mage noir avec un frisson de dégoût.

Rien ne le répugnait plus que l'amour. Il haïssait cette chose qui rendait l'homme le plus puissant, le dernier des lâche et des imbéciles (selon lui). Cette connerie n'était juste bonne que pour les moldus et les amoureux des moldus ! Jamais, au grand jamais on ne verrait un mage noir un jour tomber amoureux ! C'était complètement contre-nature !

Rogue, comme si il avait suivit le cheminement des pensées du Lord, s'empressa de le rasséréner :

- Ah ! Il n'y a que Potter qui doit tomber en amour ! Il n'y a aucunement besoin de réciprocité pour la potion !

- Bien... Alors que pourrais-je faire pour qu'il m'aime ? Tu as une idée Severus ? l'interrogea Voldemort un peu plus calme, rassurer par les paroles de son mangemort.

- Je propose tout d'abord que vous lui preniez son sang, ça vous permettra d'avoir pendant un moment votre ancien corps et vous pourrez ensuite commencer à le séduire. Vous pourrez par exemple...

- Et pourquoi ne pas commencer dès à présent sans lui prendre son sang ? Si on le lui prend, il se méfiera de nous !

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, maître, je doute fort que vous parveniez à vos fins avec votre corps actuel... ( merci à RUBIKA666 pour l'idée ! C'était normalement pas prévu au départ mais j'ai trouvé ça pas mal !)

- Oh... oui, je comprend... Je n'avais pas pensé à cela... En tout cas, même s'il faut le séduire, il est hors de questions que je me mette à faire des trucs mièvres comme apporter le petit déjeuner au lit et les autres imbécillités de ce genre !

- Euh... Vous savez maître... fit Severus hésitant. C'est un Griffondor alors... j'ai bien peur que...

- NOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !! Par Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien put faire pour mériter ça ?! s'écria Voldemort catastrophé.

- Décimer la moitié de la population des moldus et des sang-de-bourbes ? proposa son partisan. En tout cas, débutons la première étape de suite ! Vous connaissez le proverbe, plus vite on commence, plus vite on fini !

Bien sûr Severus avait également autre chose en tête quand il avait dit cela - aller voir un petit blond par exemple ? - et Voldemort sembla s'en apercevoir car il lui lança avant de sortir de la pièce :

- Et comme ça, tu pourras achever ce que tu as débuté tout à l'heure avec Malfoy, avant que je n'arrive, plus tôt, n'est-ce pas ?

Et là, miracle ! Severus Rogue, homme réputé pour être froid et taciturne, pris une jolie teinte pivoine alors que son maître partait dans un franc éclat de rire...

**_A suivre..._**

**_Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Pour l'instant Voldemort a du mal à se faire à l'idée mais ça viendra..._**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapitre beaucoup moins comique. J'avais glissé une allusion dans le prologue, j'y mets ici plus de détails..._ **

**Chapitre 6**

Harry s'était réveillé dans une chambre inconnue. Il ne savait pas où il était. Il se rappelait juste de s'être fait torturer par Bellatrix dans la grande salle de Poublard, puis après, plus rien, le noir total.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui et le regretta aussitôt. La pièce était trop grande... vraiment trop... trop pour lui qui souffrait d'agoraphobie. Elle faisait une bonne cinquantaines de mètres carrés et il n'y avait, qu'en tout et pour tout, qu'un lit et une table basse, où trônait un vase ancien, près de la porte qui comblaient l'immense espace.

Il sentait la panique l'envahir. Son coeur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine et il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

Il savait qu'il devait se calmer. D'après ses symptômes, une nouvelle crise se préparer et elle ne serait pas des moindres.

Son médecin l'avait prévenu pourtant, à chaque crise il pouvait perdre la vie. Pas de stress, pas d'efforts physique intenses et la dose quotidienne de gélules à avaler, voilà ses recommandations. Harry devait à tout prix éviter de fatiguer inutilement son coeur malade.

Malheureusement, la vie ne lui avait pas fait de cadeaux. Comment pouvoir espérer un peu de repos quand Voldemort veut votre peau ? Avec lui, le seul repos qu'il pourrait avoir serait un repos éternel.

Il aurait été si simple de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir pour l'éternité, mais Harry tenait plus que tout autre à la vie...

Il voulait vivre selon son bon vouloir. Il voulait aussi pouvoir voyager, aimer, fonder une famille et mourir sans aucuns regrets.

Lui, qui avant s'acharnait à répéter qu'il était juste Harry et non pas le Survivant, avait tout abandonné le jour où il avait appris sa maladie. La pauvre petite arme entre les mains de Dumbledore et du ministère avait cesser de se rebeller. A quoi bon ? Déjà avant, il n'était pas de taille par rapport au Lord de Noir, alors maintenant... il était inutile d'en faire un dessin.

Harry avait mal. Il avait peur. Il était seul. Les larmes coulaient à torrents sur ses joues. Il avait l'impression qu'une main de fer avait saisit son coeur et qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à le serrer toutes ses forces.

Très vite un choix s'imposa à lui. Soit il resta là et mourrait seul soit il cherchait de l'aide et peut-être qu'alors il trouverait une âme charitable qui aurait la bonté de lui tenir la main tandis qu'il rendrait son dernier souffle.

Harry se leva difficilement sur ses jambes flageolantes et s'avança vers la porte de sortie. Ce n'était pas une tâche facile, non seulement il voyait flou, mais en plus, à chaque nouveau pas la douleur dans sa poitrine semblait se faire de plus en plus aigue.

Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à cinq mètres de la porte, il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux et ses jambes cédèrent sous lui. Il tenta de se rattrapa comme il put à la table basse, mais il n'arriva qu'à l'entraîner dans sa chute. Le beau vase ancien suivit lui aussi le mouvement et termina sa dégringolade avec grâce sur le sol en se brisant au côté du Survivant.

C'est dans cette position que Draco le trouva, et que complètement paniqué de le voir à terre, il cria sans s'en apercevoir :

- Harry !

Mais Harry n'avait pas conscience de sa présence. Il n'était plus en mesure de supporter sa douleur. Il arrêta de se battre contre son destin et plongea dans un monde peuplé de ténèbres ...

**_A suivre..._**

**_A partir de ce moment, une sorte d'amitié va se créer entre les deux ennemis..._**

_**Une petite**_ _**review ? Ca me ferait plaisir...**_


	8. Chapter 7

**_Dray qui s'inquiète pour son ennemi de toujours et Voldy qui donne un surnom Harry ? C'est sûr, rien ne va plus au manoir Jedusor._**

**Chapitre 7**

La porte vola en morceaux, laissant la place à un Draco plus que paniqué. Panique qui d'ailleurs redoubla, quand il vit le survivant Potter au sol, plus blême que jamais. Il s'élança vers le brun en n'ayant pas conscience qu'il criait son nom.

" Merlin... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? C'est moi ou il semble avoir du mal à respirer ? "

Il s'accroupit à ses côtés, et quand il remarqua qu'Harry était sur le point de perdre connaissance, il le saisit par les épaules et le secoua violemment. Mais, rien y fit et le petit brun s'évanoui.

" Oh, non, non, non ! Eh ! Reste avec moi Potter ! Tu vas pas clampser comme même ! "

Complètement hystérique, le jeune blond se mit à le gifler pour, soit disant, le faire réagir.

- T'as pas le droit de me faire ça Harry ! Tu es le seul que je considère comme un égal dans ce monde ! Je ferais quoi si t'es plus là pour continuer de m'énerver, hein ?! Sur qui je passerai mes nerfs ?! Je t'interdis de crever tu m'entends ! hurla Draco désemparé de voir sa némésie dans un tel état de faiblesse.

Il prit quelques secondes pour arriver à se calmer entièrement et à se remettre de ce débordement de sentiments si inhabituel chez lui. Puis il se décida à agir. Il n'était pas dit qu'il laisserait le gryffondor mourir, foi de Malfoy. Finalement, le stage qu'il avait fait en médico-magie l'année précédente allait bien lui servir.

Il sortit un petit miroir, d'une des poches de sa robe de sorcier, et le plaça sous le nez du malade pour vérifier dans un premier temps, si celui-ci respirait encore. Ne voyant pas la buée caractéristique se former, il en déduisit que non. Les choses se corsaient. Il allait devoir le réanimer.

Draco se saisit de sa baguette et lança un sort de respiration artificielle sur Harry, avant de débuter un massage cardiaque.

Il lui fallut batailler durant deux bonnes minutes, qui lui parurent durer des heures, avant d'entendre enfin le battement, qui lui confirmait que le coeur avait repris sa tache.

Draco poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Son ennemi - s'il pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi après l'avoir sauvé - était tiré d'affaire. Et sans qu'il ne put rien faire pour empêcher cela, des larmes se déversèrent sur ses joues. (Il est sensible ! Qui l'aurait cru ?)

C'est dans cette étrange situation que Severus et le Seigneur des ténèbres le trouvèrent un quart d'heure plus tard.

- Explication ! exigea de suite ce dernier avec un air sévère.

- Je... J'ai... Quand... bégaya Draco, visiblement en état de choc.

Severus, ne voulant pas que son maître porte préjudice à celui qu'il comptait faire devenir son amant (si il parvenait à le faire rentrer dans son lit, il préféré autant que celui-ci ait toute sa tête), rentra dans l'esprit de Draco en utilisant la légimencie et rapporta tout ce qui c'était passé à son maître - en passant évidement sous silence sa crise d'hystérie - et Voldemort remercia son jeune mangemort d'avoir sauver la vie de Harry (il en avait besoin pour sa potion), en l'épargna d'une série intensive de doloris bien sentis, pour service rendu au Lord.

Severus prit ensuite Harry dans ses bras, le porta jusqu'au lit et lui fit une prise de sang. Et, juste après l'avoir faite, les deux mangemort et leur maître sortirent de la pièce.

Dans le laboratoire, un peu plus tard :

Rogue dupliqua le chaudron où reposait la potion de Voldemort, y versa la moitié du flacon de sang qu'il avait prélevé à Harry dans l'un d'entre eux, et remplit le mélange obtenu dans un verre qu'il tendit à Voldemort en lui disant de le boire d'une traite.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres obéit (c'est la première fois, mais c'est pour la bonne cause alors...) et ne tarda pas à se tordre de douleur à terre tandis que sa morphologie se modifiait.

Délaissant son maître sans rien ajouter de plus, Severus prit la seconde moitié du flacon et lui fit passer une dizaine de tests. Une fois cela terminait, l'ancien professeur des potions ne put s'empêcher de blêmir. Non seulement, il n'avait jamais vu un sang autant chargé en magie que celui qu'il avait dans les mains, mais en plus, le mal dont souffrait le gamin ressemblait trait pour trait à une maladie cardiovasculaire.

Pourtant, Severus savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Cela ne pouvait pas l'être. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il avait une sorte d'intuition...

" J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part... ou plutôt, j'en ai déjà entendu parler... mais où, et quand ? "

Le maître des potions était frustré. Rien ne l'énervait plus que d'être en proie à l'incertitude. Mais, en même temps, il ressentait un fort sentiment de délectation et d'excitation. Lui qui, depuis la résolution du problème de la potion ne savait pas comment occuper son temps, il était servi !

Tout à coup, une lumière d'un vert intense se répandit dans le laboratoire, l'informant par ce fait que la transformation s'achevait. Il se retourna et se retrouva devant un jeune homme, au cheveux bruns mi-longs, à la peau pâle et aux yeux rouges carmins, d'une vingtaine d'année.

Voldemort fit apparaître un miroir et se contempla visiblement ravi. La potion avait marché à la perfection.

- Tu as trouvé ce qu'il a ? demanda le seigneur des ténèbres en parlant d'Harry.

- ... Je ne sais pas... Je vais faire des recherches...

Voldemort le fixa, intrigué. Voir un Severus avouer qu'il ne savait pas quelque chose, ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours !

- Bon... Et maintenant que fait-on ? l'interrogea le mage noir en changeant de sujet.

- Maintenant ? ... On passe à l'étape numéro 2 : se rendre indispensable !

- Oh ! Alors, il va falloir apprivoiser le chaton ?!

- CHATON !! s'écria son bras droit incrédule.

- Bah oui... Il a une carrure frêle et de beaux yeux émeraudes ! En plus, rien qu'en le regardant on peut deviner qu'il a besoin d'affection et de protection... lui expliqua Voldemort avec un sourire doux sur le visage.

" Je rêve ou il fait un tendre sourire !! ... Tendre sourire... Eh bien, ça promet... " pensa Severus.

**_A suivre... _**

**_Alors ? Vous l'aimez ? Vous voulez la suite ? _**

**_Une petite review si le coeur vous en dit ?_**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai choisi de prendre le surnom " chaton " car je trouvais ça mimi et que je ne vois pas d'autre surnom que pourrait lui donner Voldemort. Mais si vous avez des idées je suis ouverte à toute proposition...**_

_**L'amitié version Potter-Malfoy : j'ai essayé de détaillé un peu plus ici mais c'est pas tout à fait ça, j'étofferai un peu plus dans les prochains chapitres. Leur amitié va se développer et se renforcer petit à petit jusqu'à... vous verrez dans la suite !**_

**Chapitre 8**

- Donc, on va apprivoiser le chaton ? réitéra Voldemort.

Severus se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête, trop abasourdit pour parler.

- Je fais comment ?

- Il faut que vous passiez du temps avec lui, recommanda le maître des potions. Vous pouvez par exemple prendre vos repas avec lui et en profiter pour que vous discutiez ensembles de vos centres d'intérêts.

- Je doute fort qu'il apprécie que l'on parle de torture et de meurtre à table Rogue ! En plus, je n'ai pas d'autre passion que celles-là ! répliqua le Lord noir.

- Vous trouverez bien quelque chose, vous n'êtes pas le seigneur des ténèbres pour rien ! Je ne sais pas moi ! Tient ! Renseignez le sur la vraie personnalité de Dumbledore, je suis sûr que cela l'intéressera ! J'ai hâte de voir le petit Potter piquer une colère noir contre le meneur des sorciers du bon "côté" !

Voldemort soupira en se demandant dans quelle galère il allait devoir encore se fourrer et posa une dernière question à son fidèle mangemort :

- Et quand est-ce que je saurais que la seconde étape est terminée ?

- Quand il vous accordera sa confiance !

Chambre d'Harry :

Draco veillait sur le sommeil paisible de son ancien ennemi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais regarder le survivant dormir lui apportait un niveau de paix d'esprit et d'âme qu'il n'avait pas atteint depuis longtemps. Voir la poitrine d'Harry s'élever et s'abaisser au rythme d'une respiration lente et régulière parvenait à l'apaiser au plus haut point.

Soudain, le corps du jeune brun frémit avant que ses paupières ne battent rapidement, signe évident qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Et, en effet, quelques instants plus tard, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et il murmura lorsqu'il vit Draco sur une chaise installée près du lit :

- Un ange... ? Où suis-je... ? J'suis mort... ?

- Merci pour le compliment Potter ! se moqua gentiment Malfoy fils. Je sais que j'ai un physique de rêve, mais je dois malheureusement t'informer que tu es bien vivant !

" Pourquoi je lui parle comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! Depuis quand je suis gentil moi ?! Pfff... Un Malfoy gentil, on aura tout vu ! "

- Ah ! Malfoy, c'est toi ? J'suis où ? lui demanda Harry qui semblait être encore pas mal dans les vapes.

- Oui, c'est bien moi et là t'es au manoir Jedusor...

' Manoir... Jedusor... Merde Voldemort !! '

Quand ces informations furent assimilées par le cerveau d'Harry, le jeune homme sursauta et se mit debout en quatrième vitesse en regardant partout autour de lui pour chercher un endroit pour s'enfuir ou pour au moins se cacher.

- Calme toi Potter ! T'as faillit crever je te rappelle et je ne voudrais pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience, merci bien ! En plus, l'unique moyen de sortir de cette pièce est la porte ! Et je te conseille pas de la franchir car tu te retrouverais alors avec une centaine de mangemorts en face de toi qui n'hésiteront pas à te tuer ! lui expliqua sa némésie.

- Et alors ? s'écria hargneusement Harry. De toute façon si c'est pas toi, les mangemorts ou Voldemort ça sera ma maladie !! Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ? Tu peux me le dire ?!

- Ta... maladie ? Tu es malade ? C'est à cause de ça que tu as fait un malaise tout à l'heure ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que j'ai une maladie cardiovasculaire et qu'il ne me reste que moins de deux ans à vivre ?!

- Oh... Tu veux en parler ? questionna Draco amicalement.

- NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS EN PARLER ET JE NE VEUX PAS DE TA PITIE ! cracha Harry en retournant s'asseoir sur le lit, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et un air buté d'enfant capricieux sur le visage.

- Tu sais, c'était pas par pitié que je t'ai demandé d'en parler... Je pensais juste que cela te ferait du bien de ne pas le garder pour toi ! En plus, c'était aussi pour avoir un sujet de conversation avec toi car, même si je ne sais pas ce que te réserve le Seigneur des ténèbres, à mon avis tu vas resté ici un petit moment et Il m'a désigné comme ton garde personnel...

" Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend à moi ? Peut-être que c'est moi qui suis malade finalement ?! C'est pas normal ! AU SECOOOUUUURRRRRSSSSSS !! On m'a jeté un soooooorrrrrrttttttt !! "

' Non mais je rêve ?! Il se croit où là Malfoy ?! Si j'avais besoin d'aide ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais appelé au SOS sorciers démoralisés en détresse ! '

Et là, à peine cinq secondes plus tard et pour une raison que Harry ne comprit pas, le serpentard se plia en deux essayant vainement de réprimer une crise de fou rire.

- On pourrait savoir ce qui te fait rire ?! l'interrogea froidement celui-qui-a-survécu.

- T'ai vraiment marrant... Potter... Ahahahah... SOS sorciers en dé-détresse... Hihihihi...

Réalisant alors qu'il avait pensée à voix haute, Harry rougit et se cacha la tête dans les mains affreusement gêné. Mais, le rire du jeune mangemort était contagieux et il ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre Draco dans son excès d'hilarité. Ils rigolèrent ainsi pendant une vingtaine de minutes car, à chaque fois qu'ils retrouvaient leur sérieux, ils se regardaient, et l'un des deux devant la mine ébouriffée de l'autre ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer, ce qui les replongeaient dans leur délire. Finalement, une fois qu'ils furent complètement calmés Harry regarda son vis à vis dans les yeux et déclara :

- Et bien ! Moi qui pensais que les serpentards étaient des coincés qui n'avaient pas le sens de l'humour, je ne pouvais pas autant ne tromper !

- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça ! Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un idiot de griffondor réussirait à me faire rire !

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas Malfoy ! On ne peut pas dire que je suis un griffondor à par entière puisque le choixpeau magique de Poudlard a pas mal hésité à m'envoyer à serpentard ! avoua le survivant.

- NON ! TOI ? A SERPENTARD ? TU ME FAIS MARCHER ?

- C'est la vérité ! J'te jure ! J'ai même dû le supplier pour ne pas qu'il m'y envoye ! Quoique maintenant je me demande si j'ai fais le bon... continua Harry en chuchotant.

Draco qui l'avait entendu réfléchi un court instant et lui dit :

- Moi aussi j'y pense tu sais... Je me demande ce qu'il se serait passé si tu n'avais pas refusé de serrer ma main ce jour là... peut-être que maintenant on serait ami... lui révéla le blond un brin amère. Moi, à chaque fois que je t'insultais c'est parce que j'étais jaloux... Tu avais des amis. Tu pouvais rire avec eux, t'amuser avec eux, alors que moi, j'avais pour seule compagnie deux veracrasses sur patte et une sale tronche de pékinois ! ... Mais... peut-être qu'il n'est pas trop tard... Peut-être qu'on pourrait mettre ses cinq dernières années de côté et...

- Tu voudrais que l'on soit ami ? le coupa le brun ébahi mais un peu content par la déclaration du blond.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'aimerais...

' Si je m'attendais à ça ! Ça prouve bien que je ne le connaîs pas finalement ! Être... ami... C'est vrai que ce serait bien ! J'imagine très bien la tête que ferais les deux autres idiots s'il étaient là ! De toute manière je n'ai pas à me préoccuper d'eux ! Dire qu'ils n'étaient avec moi que parce que Dumbledore leur avait demandé ! Mais là, même si c'est un serpentard, on voit bien qu'il est sincère... Qu'est-ce que je risque de toute façon ? Et puis au moins ça sortira de l'ordinaire ! J'image très bien les gros titres : " Harry Potter, garçon qui à survécu et accessoirement pire ennemi de Voldemort, et Draco Malfoy, mangemort fidèle du dit Voldemort, meilleurs amis du monde ! ", on peut dire que ça dénotera ! '

Draco de son côté voyant que le gryffondor ne répondait pas commençait à angoisser.

" Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne dit rien !? J'aurais jamais dû lui demander cela ! Même si finalement ce que j'ai dis je le pensais, comment ais-je pu espérer être son ami alors qu'il est le sauveur du monde sorcier et que l'on se déteste depuis plus de quatre ans ? "

Pourtant il décida de prendre son courage à deux main - pas possible Dray il a des gênes de griffons ! - et répéta sa proposition une seconde fois.

- Alors ? Amis ? lui redemanda Drago en lui tendant une main tremblante de peur de se faire rejeter comme lors de leur premier trajet à bord du Poudlard express.

- Oui ! Amis ! approuva Harry en serrant avec bonheur la main de son ex-ennemi.

Draco et Harry avaient ensuite passé la matinée entière, allongés côte à côte sur le seul lit de la pièce, en se racontant tour à tour leur vie en agrémentant parfois leur récit de quelques anecdotes qui ne manquaient pas inlassablement de les faires rire. Pourtant, Harry finit par briser l'allègresse général en posant à son nouvel ami une question qui lui trottait depuis longtemps dans la tête.

- Dis moi Dray ?

- Hmmm...

- Pourquoi t'es devenu mangemort ?

- Pourquoi, hein... soupira Draco en se mettant un bras devant les yeux. Je ne sais pas vraiment... Parce que mes parents le sont et que je veux qu'ils soient fières de moi... Parce que même si je n'appréciais pas vraiment les méthodes du seigneur des ténèbres je suis d'accord avec ses idées... Et aussi à cause de Severus... lui répondit-il en rougissant un peu.

- Severus ? lui demanda le survivant ne comprenant pas ce que son ancien professeur de potion venait faire dans cette histoire.

Puis, remarquant que la rougeur de Draco se propagait jusqu'à ses oreilles et son cou, la raison lui sauta aux yeux.

Mais bien sûr, comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en apercevoir ? C'était donc pour ça que lorsqu'il était à Poudlard le jeune mangemort rechercher constament sa compagnie et qu'il voulait à tout prix s'en faire bien voir !

- Oh, Merlin ! Dray ?! Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux de Rogue ?!

- Oui, avoua ce dernier à mi-voix.

- Mais... Mais... Il a au moins vingt ans de plus que toi !

- Je sais tout ça 'Ry... Je le sais, mais je l'aime...

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis longtemps je pense, bien que je ne m'en suis vraiment apercu qu'hier lorsqu'il m'a embrassé...

- Il t'a embrassé ?! Il t'aime ? Est-ce qu'il sait que toi tu l'aimes ? Tu lui as confessé tes sentiments après le baiser ? lui demanda le griffondor.

- NON !! T'ES FOU OU QUOI ?

- Mais pourquoi, si tu l'aimes, tu dois lui dire !

- C'est pas si simple tu sais... Je suis fou de lui... Je pourrais même lui donner ma vie s'il le voulait ! Mais lui est-ce qu'il voudra de moi ? Je sais qu'il aimerait bien m'avoir dans son lit, mais ce n'est pas ce genre de relation que je veux ! Moi, je veux une relation honnête et stable !

Le sauveur se passa une main dans ses cheveux rebelles. Les problèmes d'amour, c'était pas son truc, mais il se résolut à réfléchir pour aider Draco. Etre ami avec Granger pendant cinq longues années avait eu du bon finalement, maintenant il lui suffisait de penser à suivre le même chemin de déduction qu'elle pour trouver les solutions à ses problèmes.

- Je maintiens mon opinion, tu ferais mieux de lui dire avant de commencer toute relation avec lui ! Que préfères tu : que tu lui dises ce que tu ressents pour lui et qu'il te rejete maintenant ? Ou tu ne dises rien et alors, non seulement tu ne sauras jamais ce que lui ressent pour toi, mais en plus, tu risques de te faire entraîner dans une relation purement sexuelle dans laquelle tu seras extrèmement malheureux et où tu finiras aussi par te faire rejeter ?

- De toute façon que j'en choisisse l'une ou l'autre je finirais dans tout les cas par me faire jeter... ronchonna le blond avant de partir en grande contemplation du plafond.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Mais la seule chose que tu dois te demander c'est dans quelle situation tu auras le moins mal ! Dray ! Ecoute moi ! C'est la seule chose à faire !

Mais Draco ne semblait plus l'entendre, plongé dans son mutisme, il n'écoutait pas ce qu'Harry lui disait.

- DRAY !? cria Harry.

- Hein ? ... Quoi ? ... Ah oui...

- Alors ?

- Oui, je le lui dirais dès que je le verais... lui répondit Draco à contre coeur.

- Jure le ! insista Celui-qui-a-survécu.

- D'accord. D'accord ! C'est promis ! Maintenant, est-ce que l'on pourrait parler d'autre chose s'il te plait ?

- Quidditch ?

- Oui ! C'est laquelle ton équipe préférée ?

...

_**A suivre...**_

_**A votre avis, il va en penser quoi 'Ry du nouveau corps de Voldy ?**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**'Ry qui donne des conseils à Dray. **_

_**Déjeuner entre Harry et Voldemort.**_

**Chapitre 9**

Lorsque Severus vint l'avertir qu'il serait bientôt midi, Voldemort se leva en grognant de mécontentement en regardant la pile de documents officiels qui trônait sur son bureau et qui devraient encore attendre un moment avant d'être remplis. Car oui, même si c'était bien beau de faire la guerre en perpétuant les massacres il devait aussi s'occuper d'une tonne de paperasse pour trouver des fonds, faire des alliances, etc...

Il se précipita néanmoins vers sa chambre pour se revêtir d'un pantalon noir moulant ainsi qu'une chemise bordeaux à col mao qui seyait mieux à un rendez-vous galant que son habituelle robe de sorcier. Le Seigneur des ténèbre se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre du jeune homme qui devait séduire et une fois devant la porte, il frappa trois coups secs et entra sans attendre de réponse.

La scène qu'il avait sous les yeux l'attendrit bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer et lui permit d'évacuer la tension qu'il avait accumulée depuis la veille au soir à compléter de fichus dossiers.

- Harry, Draco, salua-t-il en attendant avec impatience la réaction des deux plus jeunes face à son changement d'apparence.

- Maître ? C'est vous ? demanda Draco incertain.

- Tom Elvis Jedusor... murmura Harry au même moment en se remémorant la fin de sa deuxième année au collège Poudlard lorsqu'il avait du affronter le souvenir de Voldemort.

- Ah ? Vous n'aviez reconnu ?

Bien que le Lord n'en laissait rien paraître, il était un peu déçu, que Harry et Draco aient si facilement deviné qui il était, mais surtout du manque de réaction du survivant qui ne semblait à peine ébranlé.

- Oui, répondit le mangemort. Severus n'a montré un jour un portrait vous représentant à vingt deux ans.

- Je comprends mieux, affirma le mage noir. Au fait Draco, notre très cher maître des potions ne fait vous dire qu'il vous attend pour le déjeuner.

A ces paroles, Draco ne manqua pas de prendre une jolie teinte pivoine et, au grand étonnement de Voldemort qui n'était pas encore au courant de l'amitié récente qui liait les deux garçon, Harry lui donna un petit coup de coude en lui chuchotant :

- T'as promis Dray ! T'as dit que tu lui avouerais tout la prochaine fois que le verrais ! Et puis, au cas où ça se passe mal, je suis toujours là pour te consolé !

A cette évocation, Voldemort ressentit un brusque pincement de jalousie, mais il l'ignora rapidement. Surtout que la relation entre Harry et Draco était plus amicale et fraternelle qu'autre chose vu que son partisan tira la langue au survivant dans un geste purement puéril avant de sortir de la pièce d'un pas traînant en maugréant contre ces " stupides griffondors idiots ".

- Et toi Harry. Comment as tu su qui j'étais ? l'interrogea Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom après le départ du blond.

- C'est très simple Voldemort...

A l'annonce de son nom, ledit Voldemort ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Merlin ! Ce que son nom pouvait sembler si déplacer dans la si jolie bouche aux lèvres charnues de son interlocuteur ! Il prit donc une décision importante. Certes, cela ne serait pas conventionnel, mais autoriser Harry à l'appeler par prénom permettrait non seulement de mettre plus en confiance le beau brun mais en plus, lui n'aurait plus à supporter la désagréable sensation qu'il l'avait saisit un peu plus tôt. Cela ferait ainsi d'une pierre, deux coups.

- S'il te plait, fait moi plaisir, dit-il en s'approchant de son vis à vis. Appelle moi par mon prénom ! Appelle moi Tom...

- Tom ? répéta Harry surpris. D'accord... acquiesça-t-il après une longue minute d'hésitation. Si cela vous fait plaisir Vol... Tom. Je disais donc que c'était très simple et évident puisque je vous ai déjà croisé sous cette apparence...

- Quand ?

- Seconde année, dans la chambre des secrets... J'ai faillit y rester ce jour à cause de votre cher ami le basilic !

Jedusor ne répondit rien, visiblement gêné. En fait, il avait oublié ce combat là. Il fut prit d'un profond remord à l'idée qu'il avait passé son temps ces dernières années à vouloir tuer Harry tout cela à cause d'un fou qui avait mal interprété une prophétie. Pourtant, c'était bien connu, une prophétie n'était jamais à prendre au premier degré, à chaque vers, il y avait forcement un double sens... Cependant il se reprit en main et entraîna Harry à sa suite.

- Allez viens ! On va manger ! Je t'invite dans mes appartements ! déclara Tom. Montre toi reconnaissant de cet honneur ! ajouta-t-il lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte.

Mauvaise idée. Suite à la dernière phrase Harry se rembrunit. Il se dégagea vivement de la poigne de Voldemort et lui rétorqua :

- C'est à vous de vous montrer reconnaissant VOLDEMORT. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que vous aurez l'occasion de manger au célèbre Harry Potter ! Le seul qui jusqu'à ce jour vous a vraiment tenu tête. Le seul qui n'est pas mort sous votre baguette !

Et sur ces mots il le devança le regard droit, la marche fière et le menton levé dans une parfaite attitude de dignité. Tellement parfaite qu'elle aurait pu faire concurrence à la démarche des Malfoy, c'était dire ! Seul bémol, Harry ne connaissait pas le manoir. Et le Seigneur des ténèbres ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer.

- Tu ferais mieux de rester derrière moi, tu ne sais pas où aller !

Harry fit comme si Voldemort n'avait jamais ouvert la bouche pour parler et continua sa marche comme si de rien était.

" Et bien, c'est pas gagné ! " se dit le Lord noir.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la situation étrange. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il discuterait joyeusement avec Voldemort devant un succulent repas, il aurait emmené sans plus se poser de question le dégénéré qui aurait tenu ses propos dans la section psycho-magie de Sainte Mangouse. Et pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'il faisait et la conversation du Lord lui était agréable surtout depuis que ce dernier c'était excusé de l'avoir vexé juste avant de le faire rentrer dans son appartement. Maintenant, plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre. Par exemple, si on lui avait dit que Dumbledore portait des strings, il y aurait cru sans se poser de question.

Lorsqu'ils furent rendu au dessert, le Seigneur des ténèbres se résigna à aborder un sujet nettement moins joyeux : le directeur de Poudlard Albus Dumbledore.

- Tu sais Harry... commença-t-il. Il faudrait que je t'informe sur la vraie personnalité de Dumbledore.

A la simple évocation du nom de son ex-mentor, Harry se renfrogna imperceptiblement; Dire qu'il l'avait pendant longtemps considérait comme le grand-père qu'il n'avait jamais eu, il était tombé de haut lorsqu'il avait entendu une conversation privée entre lui est fol-oeil. Durant le dialogue, les seuls mots que les deux hommes avaient utilisé pour le nommé étaient " la petite arme soumise", " le petit con " et " le bouc émissaire ". Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que pendant tout ce temps il avait été manipulé et le sentiment de trahison fut encore renforcé quand il avait appris que la mort de son parrain était autant dû à Dumbledore qu'à Bellatrix. En se remémorant ce douloureux souvenir, il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler à torrents sur ses joues.

- Ne dîtes rien s'il vous plait... Je sais tout... Je sais que pendant tout ce temps je me suis fait manipulé... Je sais que je ne suis qu'une arme... S'il vous ne dîtes rien, ne dîtes rien...

Devant la fragilité du jeune homme, Voldemort sentit son coeur se serrer et il prit tendrement le garçon dans ses bras pour le consoler.

- Ne pleure pas... Arrête de pleurer Harry... Arrête de pleurer... S'il te plait Harry... Je ne te parlerai plus jamais de cet homme, c'est une promesse, et merlin sait que je tiens toujours mes promesses... murmura le Seigneur des ténèbres au creux de son oreille.

Harry se laissa aller et lui rendit son étreinte tandis que ses larmes se tarissaient peu à peu. Cet instant de désespoir l'avait épuisé et m'étant pas encore entièrement remis de sa crise de la veille, il s'endormit, la tête négligemment posée sur l'épaule de Tom. Le mage glissa son bras droit sous les genoux du survivant et le porta avec la plus grande attention jusqu'à la chambre des invités. Il le déposa une fois arrivé sur le lit puis le borda. Il le regarda dormir et comme pour Draco le matin même et se sentit immédiatement apaisé. Il se pencha sur Harry et chuchota près de sa bouche :

- Que m'as tu fait petit griffondor ? Pourquoi la seule chose à laquelle je pense quand je te vois est de te prendre dans mes bras, te câliner et t'embrasser à en perdre la raison ?

Voldemort appliqua doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry en un tendre et chaste baiser et lui dit juste avant de retourner à ses devoirs de Seigneur des ténèbres :

- Finalement je ne te tuerais pas après la potion... Tu resteras à mes côtés chaton... Tu seras miens Harry Potter ! Et ça que tu le veuilles ou non !

Harry se réveilla trois heures après le départ de Voldemort. La migraine lui vrillait les tempes, mais quoi de plus normal après avoir autant pleuré. Draco n'était toujours pas revenu de son rendez-vous avec Rogue et Harry espérait sincèrement que celui-ci c'était bien passé. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si par sa faute son nouvel ami se retrouvait blessé.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et ne se rendit compte de la présence du serpentard que lorsqu'il se jeta d'un coup sur lui en ne cessant de le remercier. Harry se demandait si le fameux rendez-vous c'était bien déroulé et il était parti pour lui poser la question, mais il se révisa à la dernière minute. L'air éméché d'un Draco visiblement au saut du lit, aux joues rouges, aux lèvres gonflées, au pantalon froissé et à la chemise mal boutonnée, renseignait mieux que n'importe quelle explication la nature des remerciements sous lesquels Harry croulait.

_**A suivre...**_

_**Ensuite, il y a un bonus !**_

_**C'est la scène du rendez-vous des deux serpentards...**_

_**C'est un lemon. Je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour en écrire donc je m'excuse d'avance...**_

_**Les chapitres qui suivront seront un peu plus sombres...**_

_**Reviews si vous avez le temps, please !**_


	11. Bonus

_**Petit bonus rendez-vous de Sev et Draco qui se passe au même moment que le déjeuner d'Harry et Voldemort.**_

_**C'est un lémon, j'espère qu'il sera potable...**_

**Bonus**

- Stupides griffondors ! Tous des idiots ! maugréa Draco en passant la porte de la chambre de Harry.

Il traversa le manoir pour se rendre dans les appartements attribués à Severus. Il tapa un faible coup contre la cloison et attendit à peine cinq secondes avant de faire demi tour en pensant sincèrement que son ancien professeur des potions n'était pas là (Mais oui on le croit ! Y'en a beaucoup des personnes qui arrive à ouvrit une porte en cinq minutes chrono ? Surtout si on n'est pas à côté de ladite porte ?). Il voulait s'éclipser rapidement, mais une main vient se poser sur son épaule et interrompit sa tentative de fuite.

- Où vas tu comme ça Draco ?

- Oh... Sev ? ... Tu es là ? ... Je pensais que tu n'étais pas là donc...

Severus uniquement vêtu d'une serviette qui lui ceignait les hanches haussa un sourcil septique qui montrait bien qu'il n'était pas dupe et qu'il avait remarqué le manège du jeune mangemort.

- Pourquoi cherches tu à me fuir ?

- Non... que vas tu t'imaginer... répondit Draco en détournant le regard.

Regard qu'il tourna avec difficulté car il ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux du corps à demi nu de Severus. Rien que de penser à se qu'il y avait sous la serviette, l'exciter au plus haut point. Merci aux larges robes de sorcier qu'il lui permet de cacher une certaine réaction de son anatomie.

Rogue de son côté s'approcha du jeune homme, lui prit le menton entre deux doigts longs et fins et le força à le regarder.

- Ne me ment pas Draco !

- ...

Draco ne répondit rien trop occupé à se demander les sensations que lui procureraient les doigts de l'homme qu'il aimait sur son corps.

Le jeune Malfoy ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à coeur. Il était un serpentard après tout, la maison des serpents ne brillait pas par son courage !

" Merlin ?! Comment je fais ? J'essaye de lui faire comprendre petit à petit ou je lui avoue tout d'un bloc ? Mais, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire cette maudite promesse ?! "

Décidant finalement de tout lâcher d'un coup et de se carapater tout de suite après, Draco se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour se retrouver à hauteur du visage du maître des potions (Sev il fait au moins de, tête de plus que Dray) et lui fit un timide baiser et murmura contre ses lèvres :

- Sev... Je t'aime...

Severus ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, son amour qu'il pensait unique lui était en fait retourné. Lui, qui avait toujours cru que la seule chose qu'il aurait du garçon serait au mieux une partie de baise d'un soir, se sentait comblé comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. Mais, Draco se méprit sur son silence et commença à s'en aller en retenant avec peine ses larmes. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf que croire que cet homme froid et autoritaire pourrait éprouver plus qu'un simple désir pour lui ?

- Pourquoi tu t'en vas mon ange ? lui demanda Rogue en le voyant partir. Moi aussi, je t'aime...

Fou de joie Draco se retourna, couru vers lui et se jeta à son cou en lui criant des " je t'aime " en boucle. Severus le prit alors dans ses bras et l'emmena dans ses appartement où il le déposa sur son lit. Il le fixa intensément comme si il lui demandait un accord silencieux et pour seule réponse le blond lui tendit les mains et entre ouvrit avec timidité ses cuisses.

L'ancien professeur des potions lui enleva ses vêtements un à un en couvrant chaque morceau de peau découvert par de multitudes de baisers. C'était la première fois de Draco et le jeune homme n'avait vraiment aucune expérience à la matière. Il restait la plupart du temps passif en caressant le corps de son amant de temps en temps avec le bout des doigts. Cela ne dérangeait pas trop Severus. Ils avaient toute la vie devant eux maintenant pour ce genre d'échanges et jamais il ne forcerait son partenaire à faire quelque chose si celui-ci ne se sentait pas prêt.

La tendresse des premiers instants finit cependant par laissait peu à peu la place à la passion. Les gémissements du plus jeune commencèrent à se faire de plus en plus rauques, de plus en plus sonore. Arrivant devant l'objet du désir de son partenaire, Severus voulu le tester un peu.

- Que veux tu mon amour ? lui demanda son compagnon en lui embrassant l'aine.

- S'il te plaît... S'il te plaît... haleta Draco.

- S'il te plaît quoi, mon ange ?

- ... S... Suce moi... chuchota t'il plus que mal à l'aise.

Le bras droit de Voldemort pour le récompenser accéda à sa requête et le prit entièrement en bouche pour lui administrer cette caresse buccale. Sachant pertinemment que son amour était encore vierge et qu'il ne voulait pas le blesser, Severus profita que son amant était distrait par son plaisir pour le préparer en douceur à la future pénétration. Malgré cela, Draco eut comme même mal, mais très vite les doigts de l'homme qu'il aimait trouvèrent sa prostate et il gémit avec force.

- Sev... Je n'en peux plus... viens s'il te plait...

Cédant à son amant, il enleva prestement la serviette qu'il avait encore autour de ses reins et le pénétra en essayant de retenir de s'enfoncer d'un coup dans la cavité chaude et étroite.

- Merlin... gémit Severus. Tu es si bon mon ange...

Mais, il ne tarda pas à trouver une barrière et Draco se crispa de douleur. Remarquant son malaise, il entreprit de se retirer malgré sa frustration car il ne voulait en aucun cas faire souffrir celui qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Voyant la manoeuvre de Severus, Draco s'empala de lui même sur son membre. Il ne put retenir ses larmes, mais il savait que sa souffrance se transformerait bientôt en plaisir, et continua la progression jusqu'à ce que Severus soit totalement en lui. Ce dernier fut effaré de voir son ange pleurer et l'aida en massant sa verge pour réanimer son désir. Une fois que la douleur fut amoindrie, Severus débuta un mouvement de vas et viens et Draco ne tarda pas à hurler son bien être. Ils jouirent à l'unisson plusieurs minutes plus tard et Severus fit encore quelques coups de rein avant de se retirer. Il prit ensuite Draco dans ses bras et les deux amants s'endormirent paisiblement.

Quand Draco se réveilla, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'absence de son compagnon, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas car la place à son côté était encore tiède et que le mot posé sur la table de chevet permettait pleinement de le rassurer. Sur le parchemin, il était inscrit d'une écriture un peu brouillonne :

_"Je suis appelé par le maître. J'aurais voulu rester auprès de toi jusqu'à ton réveil, mais, les ordres sont les ordres. Je t'attendrais ce soir... Tu viendras emménager dans mon appartement. A ce soir..._

_Severus Rogue"_

Il n'y avait peut être pas de mots gentils ou tendres, mais rien que le fait de savoir qu'il allait emménager avec lui suffisait à son bonheur. De toute façon, Severus était Severus et tout deux savaient qu'ils s'aimaient, c'était le principal.

Tout à sa joie, il ne remarqua pas lorsqu'il se rhabilla que son pantalon était plus que froissé et qu'il avait mal boutonné sa chemise. Il se rendit ensuite le plus rapidement possible dans la chambre d'Harry. Il devait à tout prix le remercier car c'était grâce à lui qu'il était si heureux maintenant. Sur le chemin, il se promit de tout faire pour protéger et rendre heureux, celui qu'il considérait à présent plus que son ami, son frère de coeur. Après tout, il lui devait bien ça !

**FIN**

_**Alors vous en penser quoi ? Ça peut aller ou je ferais bien mieux d'abandonner l'idée ?**_

_**Reviews please !**_


	12. Chapter 10

_**Harry devient mangemort !**_

_**Premier vrai baiser entre Voldy et 'Ryry ! **_

_**Une mystérieuse menace en prime...**_

_**Pour ceux qui s'inquiètaient rassurez vous, ce n'était que la fin du bonus pas de l'histoire !!**_

**Chapitre 10**

Au fur et à mesure, une routine s'était installée au manoir Jedusor. Harry et Draco passaient leurs journées ensembles sauf lors des repas et d'éventuelles réunions auxquelles le blond devait assister en tant que mangemort. Depuis son enlèvement à Poudlard, il n'y avait eu aucun affrontement direct entre aurors et mangemorts, et Harry n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il exécrait la guerre par dessus tout, mais il savait que la tranquillité qui régnait sur le monde pour le moment ne durerait pas indéfiniment, Voldemort lui en avait donnait la preuve le matin même.

En effet, durant la matinée, le seigneur des ténèbres était venu le voir pour lui faire comprendre implicitement qui ne pouvait pas rester neutre. Il devait donc choisir un camp. Oui, mais lequel ? De toute façon, des deux côtés on n'hésiterait pas à se servir honteusement de lui. En plus, il doutait fort que le Lord noir le laisserait retourner auprès de Dumbledor. Il était coincé. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, un maudit problème de plus s'était ajouté à la liste déjà longue d'Harry.

" Merlin, je suis en train de devenir dingue ! Comment puis-je LE trouver séduisant ? Comment puis-je avoir envie qu'IL me prenne dans SES bras et qu'IL m'embrasse à chaque fois que je LE vois ? C'est Voldemort bordel ! L'assassin de tes parents et de nombreux autres sorciers ! Ressaisis toi mon vieux, c'est juste une simple attirance causée par sa puissance et son charisme ! "

Mais, au fond de lui, Harry savait que c'était terminé. Il avait perdu. Qu'importe qui Voldemort torturerait et tuerait, qu'importe ce que Voldemort lui ferait, JAMAIS Harry ne pourrait le tuer. Sa décision était donc prise, il serait mangemort.

Voldemort jubilait. Il y était enfin parvenu. Il avait maintenant tous les détraqueurs à son service. Le soir venu, il pourrait attaquer Askaban et libérer un de ses mangemort les plus fidèle, Lucius Malfoy. Ensuite, il partirait pendant deux semaines avec une dizaine de ses partisans les plus fidèles en Écosse pour rencontrer le clan vampirique de Venceslas, puis en Irlande pour signer une alliance avec celui des loups garous de Stanislas.

Avant son départ, il devait cependant repasser voir Harry. Lorsqu'il l'avait fait cinq heures plus tôt, il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre avec le plus de tact possible qu'il était dans l'obligation de choisir avec qui il voulait se battre. Voldemort espérait de son côté que le griffondor prenne la décision de rester avec lui de son plein gré car en aucune façon il ne laisserait le garçon s'échapper et il ne voulait pas utiliser la force pour le soumettre à sa volonté.

Un mois déjà était passé depuis l'arrivée du Survivant et il ne lui en restait plus que cinq avant que la potion ne fasse plus effet. Il ne lui restait plus que cinq petit mois pour le faire tomber irrémédiablement amoureux de lui. Et d'après le mage noir, ces cinq mois ne seraient pas de trop car même si a en juger les fréquents coups d'oeil que lui jeter Harry qui prouvaient qu'il ne lui était pas indifférents, le garçon était extrêmement prude pour un adolescent de dix sept ans. Pourtant au vu de son physique, il était certain que le jeune homme avait dû accumuler les liaisons à Poudlard.

Voldemort sortit de ses réflexions et se leva pour se rendre dans les appartements de son invité (après la crise Harry avait changé de chambre et vivait maintenant dans un trois pièce, chambre - cuisine - salle de bain) quand on frappa à sa porte. Agacé d'être ainsi dérangé dans ses projets, il l'ouvrit en faisant une grimace de mécontentement laissant présager que le mangemort qui se trouver derrière aller passer un sale quart d'heure.

Il fut néanmoins surpris de se retrouver devant le garçon qui occupait ses pensées encore quelques secondes auparavant.

- Harry que fais tu ici ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- J'ai demandé à Dray de me montrer où était ton bureau... J'ai à te parler Tom.

Voldemort l'invita d'un mouvement bref de la tête à poursuivre ses explications.

- J'ai fait mon choix... Je serais de ton côté...

- Ainsi donc tu seras un des mes mangemorts, déclara le Lord noir sur un ton particulièrement joyeux qui montrait sa satisfaction.

- Oui, je serais un mangemort, confirma Harry. Mais, il est absolument hors de question que je me fasse marquer comme une vulgaire tête de bétail ! Je refuse de porter ta marque !

- Harry... soupira Jedusor. Tu devras porter ma marque ! Tous les mangemorts l'ont... Je ne peux pas faire de distinction...

- J'ai dis NON Tom ! J'ai fais un choix ! J'ai fais des concessions, maintenant à toi d'en faire ! C'est à prendre ou à laisser !

Voldemort réfléchit brièvement. Le garçon était courageux. Le Survivant n'avait pas du tout peur de lui et Voldemort savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à lui faire entendre raison. Il poussa un second long soupir puis murmura une incantation et une boîte en velours bleu nuit se matérialisa devant Harry.

- Ouvre là ! ordonna le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Le griffondor obéit sans plus se poser de questions et découvrir une paire de boucles d'oreilles en argent.

- Mais qu'est-ce que...

- C'est pour nous lier, coupa le mage noir. Je suis relié à chaque mangemort grâce à la marque. Si tu ne la veux pas, il faut bien quelque chose qui la remplace !

- Merci Tom ! lui répondit Harry vraiment reconnaissant que le sorcier ait si facilement accédé à sa requête.

- Viens là, lui demanda Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom en prenant un des deux anneaux.

Harry s'approcha et laissa Voldemort le lui mettre à son oreille gauche. Il prit ensuite le seconde et se l'accrocha lui même à son oreille droite.

- Et maintenant, nous sommes liés chaton !

- Chaton ? s'étrangla Harry.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de lui demander de lui fournir des explications que ses lèvres étaient déjà happées par celle du Lord. Il essaya d'abord de se débattre, mais il abandonna quand la langue de Jedusor força le barrage de la bouche et des dents du brun. La coquine chercha sa jumelle et se mêla à elle pour entamer un délicieux ballet connu d'elles seules. Harry fut emporté par la passion du baiser et glissa ses bras autour du cou de Tom qui lui posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Ils avaient atteint le paradis. Malheureusement ils durent y mettre fin pour reprendre leur souffle, sans se dégager du corps de l'un de l'autre cependant.

- Je suis désolé chaton... susurra le mage noir en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille où se trouvait le bijou nouvellement acquis.

- Pourquoi ?

Harry fut brusquement saisit de peur. Tom regrettait-il de l'embrasser alors que lui il avait adoré ? Ou pire encore, le baiser n'était en fait qu'une étape pour forger entièrement le lien ?

- J'aurais aimé rester plus de temps avec toi, mais j'ai une réunion avec les autres mangemorts dans une demi heure et ensuite je m'en vais pendant deux semaines, lui expliqua-t-il.

- Oh... D'accord...

- Et, il n'y a pas que ça...

- ...

- J'ai besoin de mon bras droit, chaton, et Severus refusera de passer deux semaines loin de son amant.

- Vous le laisseriez refuser ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Ici, c'est moi qui commande, mais si Draco n'est pas avec lui il ne sera pas aussi attentif qu'il le serait en temps normal !

- Je comprends. Pourquoi je ne peux pas venir avec vous ? le questionna Harry en tentant de ne pas laisser paraître sa déception.

- Ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Tu fais souvent des crises et elles sont loin d'être petites et sans conséquences. Tu es malade Harry, il ne faut pas que tu l'oublies ! Ta santé passe avant tout et je ne te ferais pas courir le risque d'un voyage. Tu resteras ici ! Je prendrais des mesures pour ne pas que tu t'ennuis trop et je te laisserais un ou deux mangemorts à ton entièrement disposition...

- Très bien...

Voldemort, heureux qu'Harry ne s'entête pas plus, se remit à l'embrasser tendrement. Il n'avait jamais connu de moments aussi agréables que lorsque leurs lèvres se joignaient. Il essayait de se retenir tant bien que de mal de l'allonger sur son bureau et de le prendre là sans autres formes de procès. C'était dangereux. Si cela continuait, il ne pourrait bientôt plus se passait du jeune homme. Il mit fin à contre coeur à leur second baiser partagé et se dégagea du corps du brun.

- Je vais devoir y aller chaton... Viens, reprit-il en lui attrapant la main, je vais te reconduire à tes quartiers.

Il le traîna ainsi jusqu'à ses appartements puis, alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à abaisser la poignée de la porte, Jedusort lui attrapa les poignets et le plaqua violement contre le mur. Devant le regard un peu effrayé du jeune Potter, Tom desserra un peu sa prise et l'embrassa avec douceur pour se faire pardonner.

- C'était le dernier baiser pour la route, se justifia-t-il. Il va vraiment falloir que j'y aille chaton. Ne t'inquiète pas, si jamais il t'arrive quoi que se soit je le saurait grâce au lien, d'accord ?

- L'anneau... personne ne peut le retirer ?

- Il n'y a que moi qui le peut. Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas le garder ?

- C'est pas ça... C'était simplement pour savoir si quelqu'un pouvait ne l'enlever sans mon accord...

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, le rassura le mage noir. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal ! Tu as ma parole, et un seigneur des ténèbres tient toujours ses promesses !

- Alors, je ne me sens pas vraiment en sécurité, le taquina le griffondor.

En voyant l'incompréhension du Lord, Harry poursuivit :

- Tu as juré de me tuer...

- Pfff, pouffa Tom. Idiot ! Celle là je ne la tiendrais pas ! J'ai trop besoin de toi ! lui confia-t-il sur un ton énigmatique.

" J'ai besoin de son coeur, mais ce pourrait-il qu'il y a plus que cela ? Non, ne pas s'attarder là dessus ! Contentent nous du moment présent..." pensa Jedusor en serra Harry pour la énième fois dans ses bras.

C'était étrange. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose de grave arriverait durant son absence. Mais, il avait des obligations qu'il ne pouvait plus repoussait d'une minute. L'heure de la réunion approchait et il ne devait pas négliger plus longtemps ses troupes. Il s'arracha donc avec énormément de mal de l'étreinte et s'éloigna du corps chaud de son vis à vis en de grandes enjambées rapides.

Harry regarda la silhouette disparaître dans le dédalle de couloir et rentra dans ses appartements. Il s'adossa à la porte et se prit la tête entre les mains.

" Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que je ne le reverrais pas avant une longue période ? Deux semaines, ce n'est pourtant pas la fin du monde ! Ah ! J'arrive pas à croire que je me suis laissé embrasser ! Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis autant attaché à lui ? Ce pourrait-il que je l'ai... Non ! Tu délires mon vieux ! Il y a forcement une autre explication ! ... Un sortilège... Oui, c'est ça, c'est sûrement à cause d'un sortilège ! "

Et il retourna à ses diverses occupations, inconscient du danger qui planait sur lui, car une personne avait vu la scène du baiser qui s'était déroulée précédemment dans les couloirs. Personne qui avait sifflé entre ses dents en bardant sur lui un regard rempli de pure folie meurtrière avant de s'éclipser dans un couloir sombre en partant dans un rire dément :

- Je te ferais payer ça sale môme ! Je te briserais à un point tel que tu me supplieras de t'achever pour abréger tes souffrances ! Le maître est à moi ! Je vais te faire payer l'affront d'avoir osé le toucher ! C'est une promesse gamin ! Attend toi à vivre les pires instants de ta misérable existence !

_**A suivre...**_

_**A votre avis, laquelle des deux promesses se verra accomplie ? Qui est cette mystérieuse personne qui veux du mal à 'Ry et que lui fera-t-elle ? La suite dans le prochain chapitre !**_

_**Reviews please !**_


	13. Chapter 11

**Qui va prendre soin de 'Ry ?**

**Que devient Bellatrix ?**

**Réponse dans ce chapitre...**

**Chapitre 11**

_**Salle de réunion, manoir Jedusor :**_

Dès l'entrée de leur maître, les mangemorts s'empressèrent de s'agenouiller d'un commun ensemble et ne se relevèrent que lorsqu'il fut correctement installé sur son trône. Le Lord fit un rapide mouvement de poignet en prononçant un distinct "sonorus" avant de s'écrier :

- Mangemorts ! L'heure de l'ultime bataille approche ! Il est temps de soumettre une bonne fois pour toutes ces idiots d'amoureux de moldus et ces moins que rien de sang-de-bourbes ! Une attaque est prévue dans la soirée ! Elle se fera à Askaban et je tiens à ce que tous mes fidèles soient libérés ! Que l'aube soit rouge du sang de nos ennemis ! Pas de pitié !

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle furent prises d'une euphorie totale. Après une si longue attente elles allaient enfin pouvoir se défouler. La salle fut plongée dans un vacarme assourdissant d'applaudissements et de clameurs à la gloire de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

- Silence ! ordonna Voldemort. Je vais vous informer maintenant de la suite des opérations. Vous ne rejoindrez devant les grilles d'Askaban à vingt trois heures précises et il va sans dire que tout déserteur payera de sa vie ! Ensuite, une fois le ménage fait, je devrais m'absenter durant quinze jours et dix d'entre vous auront l'immense privilège de m'accompagner ! Bien entendu, ces dix mangemorts seront élevé au rang de premiers pour ceux qui ne le sont pas déjà !

A ces mots, la tension se fit palpable. Chacun espérait être de ces gens là. Devenir l'un des premiers du seigneur des ténèbres était le rêve de tous car non seulement leur missions étaient plus importantes et les tâches ingrates, telles que la surveillance des cachots où la torture des prisonniers, inexistantes, mais en plus ils acquérraient d'une immense fortune.

- Severus, commença à énumérer le mage, tu es mon bras je ne peux me passer de toi !

Le maître des potions se détacha de la masse de partisans, s'avança jusqu'au seigneur des ténèbres et s'inclina devant lui avant de se placer derrière le trône.

- Draco, tu assisteras Severus.

Après son appel, le blond suivit le même chemin que son amant et une fois à ses côtés, il lui fit un petit sourire seulement visible pour son compagnon, même si intérieurement il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ce qu'il allait advenir d'Harry pendant son absence.

Les huit derniers mangemorts qui furent appelés étaient Zabini, Nott, Macnair, Dolohov, Sturgis, Avery, Mulciber et Rabastan.

Le Lord noir leur expliqua ensuite brièvement leur mission puis les renvoya. Trois mangemorts restèrent cependant, Severus, Draco et Bellatrix.

- Maître ! s'exclama celle-ci. Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas appelé ? Je vous ai toujours servi fidèlement ! Avez vous donc quelque chose à me reprocher ?!

- Aucunement, je vous ai simplement laissé une tâche d'une plus grande importance ! nia le mage.

- Laquelle, maître, demanda-t-elle curieuse et ravie de la confiance de Voldemort.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas perdu. Après tout son maître avait l'air de lui faire totalement confiance. Nul doute que lorsqu'elle se serait enfin débarrassée du gêneur, le seigneur des ténèbres ne regarderait plus qu'elle et ferait d'elle sa reine. Elle se voyait déjà se faire appeler "maîtresse" par tous ces crétins de mangemorts et avoir Voldemort à ses pieds. Oh, oui ! Elle serait riche, belle, immortelle et son maître n'aimerait qu'elle ! Mais, toutes ces belles illusions volèrent en éclat suite aux paroles du Lord noir, mais bien loin de la dissuader de tuer le griffondor, elles ne firent que renforcer sa détermination à l'achever.

- Tu veilleras sur le jeune Potter ! Je veux que tu combles ses moindres désires et que tu le protèges au péril de ta vie ! Je ne veux en aucun cas qu'il arrive quelque chose à mon chaton ! Surtout que s'il accepte, il sera bientôt mon compagnon et le prince des ténèbres ! Il gouvernera à mes côtés !

- Bien maître, il en sera fait selon votre volonté ! dit-elle avant de sortir en mettant au point un plan diabolique pour assassiner Potter sans être soupçonnée.

Lorsque sa tante quitta la pièce, Draco se mit à protester violement :

- Mais vous n'y pensait pas maître ! Ils se haïssent ! Ils vont s'entretuer ! Vous dîtes que vous voulez faire de lui votre prince, mais vous ne devez pas tenir autant que ça à lui pour le faire garder par la femme qui a tué son parrain !

- Ne discutez pas mes ordres Malfoy ! tonna Voldemort. Je vous ferais remarquer qu'au départ vous non plus n'étiez pas en bon terme ! Et regardez vous aujourd'hui, vous êtes inséparables ! En plus Lestrange est une puissante sorcière et elle pourra le protéger efficacement !

- Mais moi, je n'ai pas tué l'être à qui il tenait le plus au monde ! contredit-il.

- Draco, intervient Severus qui était resté muet jusqu'à présent et qui ne voulait pas que son amant subisse la colère du Lord noir, les ordres sont les ordres ! Tu n'as paston mot à dire et Potter non plus ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas le voir en attendant de te calmer et de me rejoindre pour que nous fassions nos bagages ensuite ? Comme ça, tu pourrais en profiter pour lui apprendre la décision du maître en douceur...

Draco se contenta de hocher la tête en guise d'acquisition et le planta là les deux sorciers sans rien dire de plus et sans les regarder pour montrer clairement son mécontentement quant à la décision de son maître et sa déception envers son compagnon qui n'avait pas pris sa défense.

Severus observa son jeune amant partir en se promettant de se faire pardonner plus tard. Il se retourna vers le seigneur des ténèbres et lui demanda :

- Bellatix, maître ? J'avoue que ce choix me laisse perplexe surtout avec ce qui s'est passé le mois dernier à Poudlard !

- Je le sais, mais Bellatrix est l'une des plus puissantes sorcières que je connaisse et bien qu'il est vrai que les deux ne s'apprécient guère, elle garda un oeil sur lui par égard pour moi. J'espère simplement qu'Harry arrivera à mettre sa fureur de côté et qu'il ne fera rien d'inconsidéré !

- Potter n'est pas un tueur maître. Mais s'il essayait de lui lancer un avada, il n'y parviendrait pas...

- Comment le sais-tu ? l'interrogea le mage curieux.

- Grâce à son analyse sanguine. Son sang est rempli de magie blanche... Mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être dangereux soyez en assuré !

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence durant lesquelles les deux hommes méditèrent.

- Pourquoi voulez faire de lui votre prince ? Pourquoi tout simplement ne pas le tuer après avoir obtenu son coeur ?

- Je me suis attaché à lui Severus... Et comme vous le dîtes si bien, il est puissant et dangereux ainsi il pourrait encore mettre utile après la potion...

- Et si justement il apprend tout sur son sujet ?

- Il ne le saura jamais ! grogna Voldemort. Et si jamais je vois que tu lui en à parler, je n'aurais aucun remord à te tuer ! Est-ce clair Severus ?!

- Oui maître ! affirma l'ancien professeur des potions. Mais, s'il vous trahit ? Que ferez-vous ?

- S'il me trahissait... Je serais obligé de le tuer...

_**Appartement d'Harry Potter :**_

- QUOI ?! NON, MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI LA DRACO ?? vociféra Harry en faisant les cents pas dans le salon.

- 'Ry calme toi, s'il te plait ! J'y suis pour rien, moi je te signale !

Le griffondor fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la plainte de son ami et poursuivit sur le même ton :

- Mais, il est complètement devenu fou, ton maître Dray ! Il sait très bien que je ne supporte pas ta tante ! Elle a tué mon parrain ! Si c'est pas moi qui la tue, c'est elle qui me tuera ! Mais à quoi... Argh !!

Il ne put continuer à maudire Bellatrix. Son souffle s'était coupé sous le coup de l'énervement. Son coeur battait la chamade. Il n'aurait pas du se mettre autant en colère car bien que les dernières semaines avaient été particulièrement calmes, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était malade. Et sa maladie venait justement de lui rappeler cruellement sa présence.

- Harry ? Harry, ça va ? Demanda Draco inquiet pour le survivant qui avait brusquement pali et qui se mordait fortement les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

Le jeune mangemort s'approcha de Harry et le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

- Respire doucement... Ne craint rien je suis là... Ça va passer... N'ai pas peur ça va aller... le réconforta-t-il en lui passant avec douceur une main dans le dos.

Même si ce geste pouvait sembler très intime, il était devenu naturel pour les deux amis lorsque l'un deux ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme. Chacun ayant vécu une enfance solitaire et malheureuse, il était normal qu'ils se raccrochent ainsi l'un à l'autre maintenant qu'ils étaient ensembles, mais leur relation n'allait pas au-delà d'une franche amitié fraternelle.

La crise se calma progressivement et au bout d'une demi heure elle était totalement passée. Lorsque Draco sentit qu'Harry était sur le point de s'endormir, il le mena jusqu'à la chambre où il le coucha. Il s'assit ensuite sur le bord du lit et lui caressa les cheveux en lui murmurant :

- Ne t'en fait pas Harry. J'irais voir le maître. Ce ne sera pas Bellatrix qui s'occupera de toi... Je le ferais... Je ne te laisserai pas seul...

- Non Dray... chuchota le survivant dans un demi sommeil. Je n'en sortirai très bien... Ce ne sera pas la première fois où je serais tout seul... En plus avec l'anneau que Tom m'a donné je ne risque absolument rien...

Harry dégagea une mèche de cheveux qu'il portait à présent longs et lui désigna son oreille gauche où pendait la boucle d'oreille que le Seigneur des ténèbres lui avait remise un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

- Ça remplace la marque, lui expliqua le brun.

- Oui, mais on peut te l'enlever, non ? l'interrogea Draco.

- C'était un risque à prendre, mais je ne voulais pas être marqué comme un simple mangemort. Je suis Harry Potter, ce n'est pas rien !

- Je comprends... Il n'empêche que je ne partirais pas. Comme tu l'as dit tout de suite, il y a un risque et je ne te le ferais pas courir !

- Non Dray !

Harry se redressa sur ses coudes, l'insistance du blond l'avait parfaitement réveillé. Draco ne devait pas désobéir aux ordres du Lord. Il n'allait pas laisser son ami se faire torturer par sa faute.

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas faire changé d'avis Harry - il était un griffondor et il était bien connu qu'il n'y avait rien de plus têtu qu'un griffondor ! - le serpentard se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Deux jours auparavant, il était tombé sur un livre intéressant dans la bibliothèque de Sévérus. Il ressentait toutes les formes de magie qui pouvait agir avec ou sur le coeur. Il avait découvert un sort qui dans sa situation allait lui être d'une grande aide. Prenant cette résolution, il décida de ruser comme un serpentard digne de ce nom et utilisa le chantage :

- Écoute Harry, j'y vais à une seule condition...

Devant l'air interrogateur du survivant, il reprit :

- Je veux que tu deviennes mon frère !

- Comment ? fit Harry abasourdit.

- Il existe un sortilège spéciale qui pourrait faire de moi le protecteur de ton coeur.

- Protecteur de mon coeur ?

- Oui, le sortilège permet de forger un lien fraternel entre deux personnes qui n'ont pas le même sang. En plus, on pourra par exemple, communiquer par la pensée et repérer où se trouve l'autre dans un rayon de 500 mètre peut importe la distance où nous nous trouvons...

- Il y a des désavantages ?

- Un seul, lui répondit Draco avec une grimace. On devra protéger l'autre au péril de sa vie. Ce sort est un sort de protection, on ne peut pas se faire de mal.

- Et si l'un de nous décède ?

Comprenant par là qu'Harry pensait à sa maladie, il s'empressa de le rassurer :

- Si un de nous deux meurt, le lien sera simplement détruit. On aura bien sûr une impression de vide, mais elle se résorbera au fil du temps et il n'y a aucun danger de mort.

Harry donna son accord et Draco commença la cérémonie du lien. Il traça un pentacle au sol à l'aide d'une craie blanche et mit une bougie de couleur bleue à chaque coin de la pièce. Il entraîna Harry à l'intérieur, ferma les yeux et lia leurs mains avant de réciter une brève incantation en grec ancien. Un spectateur extérieur aurait vu à se moment là, un fil bleu sortir de la poitrine des deux jeunes, former un noeud avant de disparaître accompagné du pentacle et des bougies, mais les deux amis ressentirent simplement une chaleur apaisante dans leur coeur et sourirent, le lien était créé.

- Alors ? le questionna Harry. Ça a marché ?

- A la perfection ! ... Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Merci, petit frère !

Harry s'approcha de lui et lui fit un timide baiser sur la joue. Lui qui avait toujours vécu dans la solitude et sans amour, avait aujourd'hui gagné un frère et il en était incroyablement heureux.

- Où avais tu trouvé ce sort Dray ?

- Dans un bouquin de Severus, il a pour titre "la magie du coeur". Si tu veux je te le prêterais à mon retour.

- En parlant de retour, tu ferais mieux de rejoindre Rogue, il doit t'attendre.

- Tu sais 'Ry maintenant qu'on est frère tu penses pas que tu pourrais l'appeler par son prénom ?

- C'est ça oui ! Tu rêves éveillé mon pauvre ! Le jour où je l'appellerais par son prénom ce sera le jour au je serais en couple avec ton maître ! plaisanta le griffondor bien qu'au fond de lui il espérait que se soit un jour le cas, mais chut, c'était son secret...

- Tu veux que je te rapporte un souvenir ?

- Oh oui ! s'exclama Harry ravi.

- Quel genre ?

- De la nourriture !!

- T'es un vrai estomac sur patte toi ! se moqua le blond. Est-ce qu'il y a au moins quelque chose au monde que tu ne manges pas ?

- Oui !

- Non ?! Sans blague ! Je te crois pas ! C'est quoi ?

- La myrtille, j'y suis allergique ! dit Harry en faisant une grimace de dégoût.

- Ok ! Donc je te ramène de tout sauf de la myrtille ! Ça marche ! A bientôt p'tit frère !

Et les deux adolescents se donnèrent une accolade et se séparent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. A ce moment là, Draco était loin de s'imaginer qu'il ne reverrait son nouveau frère que bien longtemps après ces deux semaines...

_**A suivre...**_

_**Alors ? Il est comment celui-là ? Un peut moins bien je pense, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire...**_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre il y a l'attaque d'Askaban, le voyage de Voldy et une catastrophe...**_

_**Enfin, vous verrez bien...**_

_**Désolée mais comme c'est bientôt la rentrée, je ne pourrais mettre un nouveau chapitre que toutes les deux semaines (grand maximum)...**_


	14. Chapter 12

_**L'attaque d'Askaban et la libération de Lucuis.**_

_**Voldy prend conscience de ses sentiments pour notre petit brun préféré...**_

**Chapitre 12**

Appartement de Severus et Draco :

Severurs tournait en rond dans la chambre et s'impatientait. Son amant aurait déjà du être là depuis longtemps. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le retarder ainsi ? Lorsqu'il entendit l porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer lentement, il se précipita dans le couloir et, après avoir reconnu Draco, le prit dans ses bras en le grondant gentiment :

- Monsieur Malfoy, pourrait-on savoir ce qui vous a retenu durant tout ce temps ?

- Pourquoi ? Seriez-vous jaloux Monsieur le Maître des Potions ? le taquina le blond.

- Draco ! Où étais-tu ?

" Aller mon ange ! Dis moi ce que tu as fait ! Non... Il ne pouvait comme même pas être avec un amant ?! ... Calme toi Sev, tu t'imagines vraiment n'importe quoi ! Draco n'est pas comme ça ! "

- Mystère, mystère... Essaye de me faire parler si tu en es capable... lui susurra-t-il d'un ton aguicheur en faisant sauter les boutons de la chemise de son compagnon un à un.

- Non, rétorqua Severus. Je ne vais pas te faire parler... Je vais te faire crier !

Et il le porta jusqu'à leur chambre...

...

Draco s'écroula en haletant sur son amant, complètement vidé. (vous le prenez comme vous voulez !)

- Alors ? lui demanda Severus en lui embrassant le cou. Où étais-tu ?

- Avec Harry... Je m'inquiète pour lui tu sais... il a encore fait une crise...

- Mon coeur, on en a déjà parlé. Il est malade et il va mourir. Il ne doit lui rester que très peu de temps à vivre...

- Ne dis pas ça ! s'écria le jeune serpentard en s'arrachant de l'étreinte de son amant. Il ne va pas mourir ! Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour le sauver ! Sev, je le considère comme mon petit frère ! Je ne peux pas me résigner à sa mort sans rien faire !

- Oui, je sais mon coeur, soupira le maître des potions. Et je t'aiderais pour tenter de le sauver. Mais, s'il te plaît mon ange, ne t'attache pas top à lui...

- Non mon amour ! refusa catégoriquement Draco. C'est impossible et tu le sais très bien !

- Ouais, on pourra pas dire que je n'aurais pas essayé...

- Pfff... Arrête de dire des bêtises Sev et embrasse moi !

Severus se dépêcha d'accéder à la requête de son compagnon et prouva une seconde fois avec son corps, tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son ange blond. De toute façon, il aurait bien temps de le raisonner plus tard et le Seigneur des ténèbres n'avait pas encore décidé de ce qu'il allait faire du griffondor une fois qu'il aurait complètement récupéré son corps... La seule chose qui l'agaçait était qu'il était désormais sûr que le mal dont souffrait le survivant n'était certainement pas une maladie cardiaque ordinaire, il allait falloir qu'il fasse d'autres recherches...

Askaban, 1 h 38 :

L'attaque avait débuté depuis plus de deux heures est se déroulait dans un silence morbide. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulant voir un bataillon d'aurors rappliquer, le mot d'ordre du jour était "discrétion". Les mangemorts avaient été départagés en deux groupes : les animagus et les non animagus. Le premier groupe devant prendre leur forme animal et pénétrer au coeur de la prison pour libérer leurs compagnons qui avaient été emprisonnés par le ministère de la magie au cours des années précédentes tandis que le second devait couvrir les arrière du premier en combattant les quelques gardes de front.

Voldemort, lui de son côté s'amusait comme un fou. A cause de son ancien corps, il avait eu l'obligation d'abandonner l'idée de participer lui-même aux rails, mais grâce au sang d'Harry, qui lui avait permis de retrouver son physique et sa robustesse de ses vingt ans, il pouvait enfin regoûter à ces moments exquis. Merlin, qu'il pouvait adorer regarder ces misérables vermines se tortiller à ses pieds en implorant sa clémence. Les entendre crier leur agonie et admirer leurs yeux se perdre dans le lointain alors qu'ils rendaient leur dernier souffle lui faisait atteindre l'extase. Il n'y avait qu'avec Harry que c'était différent. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il pouvait se monter doux, il n'y avait que lui qu'il voulait protéger, que lui qu'il voulait... aimer.

Le lord noir resta statique devant ce qu'il venait de découvrir. C'était impossible. Il n'avait comme même pas put tomber amoureux ?! Et pourtant si... Maintenant, il comprenait tous ces sentiments étranges qui l'envahissaient lorsqu'il contemplait le beau visage de l'ange brun aux magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Il était à présent plus déterminé que jamais à séduire le griffondor. Non plus à cause d'une stupide potion, mais parce qu'il voulait l'amour de Harry pour le garder et le lui retourner au centuple.

En cette fameuse nuit d'octobre, il se passa quelque chose de complètement surnaturel. Le visage de Tom Elvis Jedusort fut illuminé pour la première fois de sa vie par un sourire tendre et sincère.

Draco et Severus faisaient tous les deux partis du premier groupe. Ils avaient pour animal respectifs une vipère et un loup. C'est pourquoi ils étaient en train de circuler dans les égouts pour rejoindre la cellule de Lucius.

- Beurk, siffla Draco. Les égouts, _les égouts_ ! Tu te rends compte Severus ! Quelle humiliation ! Un Malfoy paradant dans un caveau ! Quelle disgrâce !

Le maître des potions éclata dans un rire silencieux. Décidément, son ange ne changerait jamais.

- On va faire un marché, d'accord mon coeur ?

- Ouais, ok... maugréa le jeune Malfoy.

- Donc on va dire... Tu arrêtes de râler, comme ça on ira libérer ton père plus rapidement et une fois de retour on prend tout de suite un bain pour se détendre.

- Un bain ensembles ? Tous les deux ? lui demanda le blond avec un sourire coquin promesse de luxure.

Severus ne lui répondit pas mais le prit par la main pour l'emmener vers un mur où se trouvait un minuscule conduit d'évacuation.

- Je suis désolé mon coeur... Il va falloir que tu continues tout seul... L'ouverture est juste assez grande pour toi sous ta forme animagus...

Comprenant qu'il s'était fait avoir, Draco poussa un soupire de pur dépit. Bien qu'au collège il avait toujours été considéré comme le prince des serpentards, il ne faisait apparemment pas le poids face à son compagnon qui possédait de plus nombreuses années d'expérience en la matière que lui.

- Heureusement pour toi que je ne suis pas assez mesquin pour te punir par l'abstinence... Il a intérêt à être bien ton bain... bougonna-t-il déconfit.

- Je te le promet ! Je t'aime !

- Ouais, ouais... moi non plus... termina Draco en se métamorphosant avant de s'engager dans le trou.

Oui, Severus ne le changerait jamais, mais c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait...

Cellule de Lucius :

Depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé ici ? Des semaines, des mois ou alors des années ? Il ne savait plus. Tous ce qui lui restait c'était le poids des regrets qui pesait sur ses épaules. Regret de n'avoir jamais dit à son épouse qu'il l'aimait. Regret de n'avoir jamais agit comme un vrai père envers son fils. Regret de n'avoir serré sa famille dans ses bras. Des regrets. Encore et toujours des regrets. Mais, il promettait une chose. Si jamais il parvenait à se sortir de cet enfer, il ferait tout pour ne plus se sentir aussi mal, il changerait son caractère et ferait des efforts. Oui, pour penser à tout ça, Lucius Malfoy était assurément au bout du rouleau.

Crac...

Lucius sursauta et se mit debout en un instant. Il venait d'entendre un bruit. Avait-il rêvé ? Était-ce une hallucination ?

Un autre craquement suivit d'un léger sifflement se fit à nouveau entendre.

- Un serpent ?

Le mangemort s'accroupit jusqu'à se retrouver nez à nez avec une vipère d'une jolie couleur verte bleutée. Vipère qui se transforma en...

- Draco... ? Mon fils... ?

- Bonsoir père... ou plutôt bonjour, se reprit Draco en songeant qu'il était plus de minuit passé.

Les larmes que Lucius retenait depuis longtemps se mirent à couler lentement sur ses joues. Il s'approcha de son fils et le prit dans ses bras et le supplia :

- S'il te plait... S'il te plait pardonne moi... pardonne moi... Je te jure qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui je serais le meilleur des pères... je te le jure... Je t'en supplie ne m'abandonne pas ici... Ne me laisse pas seul...

Draco était effaré. Askaban avait complètement brisé son géniteur. Il était plus pâle que jamais et affreusement maigre. Mais peut-être était-ce un mal pour un bien car si son paternel, une fois remit de son petit séjour dans la prison, tenait sa promesse, il aurait enfin une vraie famille avec n père et une mère aimants, un adorable petit frère et un compagnon formidable.

- Aller, venez père. Notre maître veut s'entretenir avec vous...

Le père suivit le fils et se transforma à sa suite lui aussi en serpent - un crotale à queue noire - et resta derrière lui durant tout le trajet. Ils retrouvèrent ensuite Severus et transplanèrent tous au manoir Jedusor.

Pendant le transplanage, Draco se dit qu'il espérait que les deux prochaines semaines passent rapidement car à ce moment là, il pourrait être pleinement heureux.

Manoir Jedusor, 7 h 00 :

Voldemort était incroyablement joyeux. L'attaque s'était impeccablement passée et il sentait que les deux semaines à venir seraient aussi d'un franc succès. Il y avait eu néanmoins un léger soucis, mais heureusement rien de grave. Lucius avait été beaucoup éprouvé par son petit séjour à Askaban et il avait du lui accorder une semaine de repos. Le lord noir avait donc fait appelle à Bellatrix pour surveiller son manoir durant son absence dans la première semaine. Son étrange sourire l'avait laissé perplexe quand il lui avait expliqué la situation, mais bon, il avait passé outre. Les affaires de la mangemort ne l'intéressait guère.

Il était aussi énormément impatient, mais il avait juste quinze jours à tenir et il pourrait enfin mettre en place son projet, c'est-à-dire, faire tomber Harry amoureux de lui et le présenter à ses partisans en tant que prince des ténèbres. Sur cette pensée réjouissante, ses dix compagnons de voyage arrivèrent dans la salle du trône et ils transplanèrent d'un commun ensemble en Écosse pour rencontrer les vampires et s'en faire des alliés dans la guerre qui l'opposait à Dumbledore.

Dans un coin sombre, une ombre avait guetté le départ de son maître et lorsque celui-ci eut disparu dans un tourbillon de couleur, son rire diabolique résonna dans la salle vide. Sans le savoir, le Seigneur des ténèbres l'avait aidée dans son plan.

Les dés étaient lancés, le jeu allait pouvoir commencer...

_**A suivre...**_

_**Je suis sadique ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre que vous allez savoir ce qui va arriver à Ryry. Mais promis, c'est dans le prochain. A vrai dire j'ai fait exprès car le chapitre suivant est le 13 et le chiffre 13 est réputé pour porter malheur...**_


	15. Chapter 13

_**Merci pour vos reviews. **_

_**Désolée**__** mais pour ce qui concerne les chapitres plus longs je ne peux pas donner une réponse positive ou négative car je les écris comme ils viennent. En plus, ce n'est que ma première fiction...**_

_**Voici LE chapitre tant attendu. Et je vous préviens, ce n'est que le commencement !**_

_**Une importante révélation sera faite ici, admirateurs de Dumbledore rebroussez chemin !**_

_**Pour ceux qui auraient envie de tuer Vody à la fin je ne vous en empêcherais pas !**_

**Chapitre 13**

Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard :

Albus se trouvait dans une situation très embarrassante. Bien qu'au départ l'enlèvement d'Harry par Voldemort lui avait paru être une bonne chose, maintenant cela apparaissait comme une belle épine dans le pied. Comment se faisait-il que ce petit morveux ait autant d'amis alors qu'il avait tout fait pour monter le monde entier contre le survivant ?

"Non mais quel crétin ce Remus ! Réunir les troupes de l'ordre du phoenix pour attaquer le manoir Jedusort qui se trouve en plein désert pour délivrer Harry, mais il est complétement inconscient ! Il va faire foirer mon sublime plan avec ses conneries ! Comment je vais faire pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation moi ?!"

Dumbledore fulminait. Il aurait dû se méfier de Lupin et voir que le loup-garou tenait beaucoup plus au jeune griffondor qu'il ne le montrait.

Des coups frappés contre la porte l'arrachèrent de ses réflexions et le forcèrent à retrouver un calme apparant alors qu'à l'interrieur, il boullionnait de rage.

- Entrez ! lança-t-il gaiement comme si de rien était.

Il avait des années d'expériences derrière lui, il n'était pas un ancien serpentard pour rien par merlin !

Une personne emitoufflée dans une longue cape noire fit son apparition.Le directeur ne pouvait voir le visage de l'inconnue car elle portait un loup en satin noir, mais à sa démarche, on pouvait facilement devinait que c'était une femme.

- Qui êtes vous ? Que voulez vous ?

- Qui je suis n'a aucune importance. La seule chose que vous devez savoir est que vous comme moi avons un intérêt commun à voir Potter mourir. Il me gène et il vous gène, je vous propose donc un accord pour nous en débarrasser. Marcherez-vous avec moi Albus Dumbledore... ou plutôt devrais-je dire Frédéric Jedusort ?

- Comment... ?! demanda l'homme, paniqué.

Peu de personne connaisait le secret du directeur de Poudlard. Les seuls au courant de l'affaire étaient Dumbledore lui-même ainsi que son petit frère. Son cher petit frère qu'il avait lachement abandonné alors que celui-ci n'était même pas encore en âge de parler.

Frédéric était âgé de quinze ans et commençait sa cinquième année à Poudlard lorsque c'était arrivé. Son père était un moldu qui ignorait tout de l'existence de la magie et l'adolescent aurait largement préféré que cela soit resté ainsi. Malheureusement son idiote de mère s'était fait engrossée une seconde fois par son abruti de mari et avait décidé de tout lui avouer lorsqu'elle avait accouché. Evidement, son père l'avait très mal pris et sous le coup de la colère il avait tué sa femme. Les médicomages étaient néanmois arrivés à temps pour sauver le nouveau né et ils avaient effacé la mémoire de l'homme avant de lui en recréer une nouvelle artificielle. Frédéric qui n'était alors qu'un enfant s'était vu voir confié la garde de son petit frère. Mais, s'occuper d'un enfant était contraignant et il le dérangeait dans ses grands projets de gloire. C'est pourquoi il l'avait abandonné sur les marche d'un orphelinat. Il avait ensuite pris le nom de son grand père qu'il avait toujours admiré et il était devenu Albus Dumbledore. Il avait réussi à se faire un nom et avait même obtenu l'ordre de Merlin première classe lorsqu'il avait vaincu Grindelwald, mais tout s'était éffondré lorsque Tom était arrivé à Poudlard et avait tout découvert. C'était à ce moment là qu'il était devenu Lord Voldemort et qu'il avait juré de son venger de son père et de son frère ainé ainsi que de tous les moldus qui l'avaient maltraité.

C'était cela qui avait enclenché la guerre, mais Albus était rusé. Il avait mis le monde sorcier dans sa poche alors qu'il était encore plus malhonnête que son jeune frère et avait retourné la situation à son avantage.

Maintenant, on pouvait se demander ce que venait faire Harry dans cette histoire. C'était simple, au départ la prophétie ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid, mais les choses s'étaient gatées lorsque Voldemort s'était attaqué aux Potter et en était ressortit à un état proche de la mort. Là, il n'avait pas du tout apprécié de voir sa célébrité se faire surpasser par celle d'un bébé et il s'était vengé en confiant le fils Potter à d'affreux moldus à qui il avait bien certifié qu'ils devaient maltraiter le garçon s'ils tenaient à vivre encore plusieurs années. Après, son frère était réapparut et Albus avait jugé bon de mettre le survivant dans ses petits papiers. Bien lui en prit car avoir la confiance de celui-qui-avait-survécu avait fait accroître sa crédibilité et sa célébrité. Pendant toutes les années qui suvirent il avait eu l'espoir que l'enfant se fasse tuer dans l'une de ses nombreuses confrontations avec le seigneur des ténèbres, mais malheureusement pour lui, le griffondor s'en était à chaque fois sortit indeme. Il avait ensuite trouvé une vieille malédiction et la lui avait lancée, mais celle-ci ne s'achevait qu'après un ou deux ans et c'est pour quoi l'enlèvement de Harry lui avait paru être une bonne solution car il pensait que le lord noir n'allait pas tarder à le tuer. Mais, à présent, le garçon se relevait être un véritable danger potentiel.

En effet, il avait appris par l'un de ses espions que le griffondor était très bien traité et qu'il semblait même commmencer à apprécier Voldemort. Dumbledore ne pouvait laisser cela se produire car si le monde sorcier devait choisir entre croire un vieux fou amateur de bonbons au citron qui avait fait son temps ou un jeune homme beau, intelligent et puissant, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il choisirait le deuxième. Dumbledore n'osait même pas imaginer le désastre si le morveux décidait de s'allier avec son frère. En plus il ne pouvait pas laisser Lupin le récupérer de force car les autres membres de l'ordre verraient qu'Harry n'avait subi aucun dommage et se poseraient des questions. Non le seul moyen qu'il lui restait était de supprimer le jeune homme, mais la malédiction, même si elle agissait déjà, n'arriverait à son terme que l'année d'après...

Finalement, il consentit d'entendre ce que la mangemort avait à dire, et avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait à la manipuler. Souriant intérieurement, il lui répondit :

- Je vous écoute... quelle est cette charmante proposition ?

Bellatrix - car c'était bien elle - préféra poser tout de suite les limites de leur entente.

- Comprenez moi bien. Nous ne sommes ni ami, ni collègue. Nous avons simplement un intérêt commun. Sachez que je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour tuer bébé Potter et que c'est moi qui l'acheverais. La seule chose que je veux de vous est un alibi...

- Un alibi ?

- On fera croire au seigneur des ténèbres que vous avez récupéré le gamin... Je n'aimerais pas avoir mon maître sur le dos, vous comprenez ?!

- Et comment arriverais-je à le reprendre au nez et à la barbe de Voldemort ?

- Rassurez-vous. Le seigneur des ténèbres est parti ce matin pour une mission diplomatique qui s'étend sur une quinzaine de jours et il m'a confié les rennes du manoir durant la première semaine et c'est justement pour ça que vous allez me fournir un alibi puisque je serais surement la première personne à être soupçonnée.

- Logique...

- Je veux que vous attaquiez le manoir dans trois jours ! décréta-t-elle.

- Trois jours... mais nous ne serons pas suffisament préparés... il y aura énormement de morts ! protesta faussement Dumbledore.

Il savait que Lupin préparait lui-même une attaque surprise depuis un moment et il prit la décision d'aller le voir après le départ de la femme pour lui demander de reposer l'attaque de trois jours. En fait, la connerie de Lupin aller bien lui servir. Si seulement le loup garou savait qu'il conduisait le fils de son ami à la mort, il ferait moins le fière et Dumbledore s'en réjouissait particulièrement.

- Vous allez me faire croire qu'il n'y a aucune personne dont vous aimeriez vous débarrasser dans vos rangs ?! ricanna la mangemort. Vous êtes toujours à la tête de l'ordre, alors envoyez ses membres ! J'ai moi même quelques personnes en tête qui ne me déplairait pas de voir disparaître de la surface du globe.

- Et comment ferais-je pour le récupérer ?

- Vous m'avez mal compris ! Vous ferez simplement semblant ! Vous donnerez du polynectar contenant des cheveux de Potter à l'un de vos espions. Vous ferez croire ensuite que le Survivant a été blessé durant l'attaque et quelques jours plus tard vous annoncerez officiellement son décès. Je ne le tuerais qu'une fois que le monde magique sera au courant de sa mort, ainsi, vous n'aurez pas à faire semblant de le pleurer ! Après tout, ne dit-on pas que les meilleurs mensonges sont ceux qui possédent une part de vérité ?!

" Bon, pensa le directeur de poudlard. Il est clair que la proposition est allechante, mais il y a toujours un risque qu'elle finisse par me trahir. Bah... De toute façon ce n'est pas trop grave. Si elle me dénonce, on préfèrera me croire moi plutôt qu'une vulgaire partisante de mon frère et si le plan ne fonctionne pas comme prévu j'ai toujours ma malédiction en réserve. Au moins, si je la laisse agir à sa guise je pourrais me débarrasser du gosse plus vite... En plus avec un peu de chance, Lupin se fera tuer lors de la bataille... Oui, ce serait vraiment une très bonne idée d'accepter et je n'aurais même pas besoin de me salir les mains ! "

- Très bien, accepta Albus. Alors je serais dans trois jours au manoir avec des aurors et des membres de l'ordre. Vous pouvez compter sur moi. En échange j'espère pouvoir compter sur vous...

Bellatrix le fixa de manière hautaine, l'air de dire " Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez espèce de vieux siphonné ?! " et se contenta d'hocher de la tête avant de tourner les talons.

- Au fait... Comment avez vous appris que j'étais le frère de Voldemort ? la questionna Dumbledore alors qu'elle allait passer la porte.

- Les confessions sur l'oreiller, vous connaissez ? lui demanda la mangemort narquoiment.

Et elle sortit sans un regard en arrière pour le vieil homme qui afficha une grimace de dégoût dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière elle.

Manoir Jedusor :

Trois jours. Cela ne faisait que trois jours qu'il était parti et déjà le jeune brun ressentait une immense sensation de vide. Et dire qu'il ne le reverrait pas avant douze autres longues journées...

A chaque fois qu'Harry y pensait, il avait envie de se taper la tête contre le mur à la manière de Dobby pour se remettre les idées en place.

Il était peut-être amoureux du seigneur des ténèbres, mais il se refusait d'y penser car il savait que son amour était et resterait à jamais à sens unique. Après tout, lorsque l'on possédait la beauté, la jeunesse, la popularité, la gloire et le pouvoir, pourquoi s'embarrasserait-on d'une erreur de la nature, d'un monstre - comme le disait si bien son oncle et sa tante - malade de surcoit ?

En attendant leur retour, le jeune griffondor s'ennuyait à mourir. En plus, il n'avait même pas le droit de sortir de son appartement pour s'aérer un peu. Bien sûr, il aurait pu se mettre à la lecture, mais les seuls livres qu'il avait à disposition, n'abordaient que les sujets de la préparation de diverses potions ou de la torture, et Harry refusait de ne serait-ce que les ouvrir, l'un car la matière qui était autrefois enseignée par Rogue n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé et l'autre car il n'était pas sûr que son estomac le supporte. Bon d'accord, il aurait aussi pu demander à Bellatrix de lui apporter quelques bouquins plus distrayant, mais jamais il n'adresserait la parole à cette infame mangemort si ce n'était pour prononcer deux petits mots : " Avada Kedavra ".

Il prit donc son mal en patience en tentant de contacter Draco par la pensée, puisque lors de la formation de leur lien, son ami lui avait affirmé qu'ils pourraient communiquer par télépathie. Harry se concentra sur le visage du fils de Lucius et prononça le nom de son gardien du coeur dans son esprit. Au début, il ne se passa rien, mais peu à peu sa vision se troubla et il se retrouva dans une immense salle entièrement recouverte de marbre. La sensation était exactement la même que celle ressentit lorsque l'on voyageait dans des souvenirs contenus dans une pensine et le brun ne mit pas longtemps à se rendre compte qu'il pouvait circuler librement dans la pièce sans que quiconque ne remarque sa présence.

Il vit une porte non loin de lui est voulu la franchir, mais au moment même où il aurait dû se retrouver de l'autre côté, il fut violement repoussé en arrière. Il réesseya avec trois autres portes, mais immanquablement, il se faisait à chaque fois rejeter. Il comprit alors qu'il avait découvert une contrainte du lien : il n'avait le droit que de se déplacer dans la pièce où était le gardien du coeur. Il choisit donc d'écouter les conversation d'une oreille et de chercher Tom et Draco du regard au lien de s'acharner à vouloir quitter la salle.

Il les repéra rapidement auprès d'un jeune vampire brun aux yeux bleus océan qui paraissait être le chef de la horde des buveurs de sang. Au vu des éclats de voix, il sut que les négociation pour la future alliance allaient être difficiles. Il s'approcha près de son ami et assista silencieusement au débat qui se déroulait devant lui.

Ecosse, salle de conférence du clan vampirique de Venceslas :

- Je n'accepterai cette alliance qu'à deux conditions, commença Venceslas le chef des vampires. La première étant que vous donniez un humain par vampire tous les jours pour notre consommation personnelle.

- Non, refusa le seigneur des ténèbres. Une cinquantaine de vampires viendront loger dans ma résidence et auront chacun un moldu par semaine. En revenche, tous ceux qui se joindront à moi lors de la bataille finale auront droit de vie ou de mort sur les prisonniers et pourront disposer d'eux comme ils le désirent.

Venceslas réfléchit quelques instants, puis décidant que c'était un bon comprit, fini par accepter.

- Maintenant, reprit-il, passons à ma seconde exigence. Tous les miens auront la possibilité s'ils le veulent de choisir un compagnon ou une compagne parmi vos mangemorts.

A cemoment là, un vampire aux cheveux blonds qui fixait Draco depuis le début de la réunion d'un regard de convoitise, s'approcha de lui avec l'allure d'un chasseur qui venait de repérer sa proie. Il lui prit la main et la porta à sa bouche.

- C'est vous que j'ai choisi, anonça-t-il. Je vous veux.

" Eh ! Pour qui il se prend celui-là ?! Sait-il au moins qui je suis ? Personne ne dicte sa conduite à un Malfoy ! En plus, j'ai déjà un compagnon... D'ailleurs où il se trouve celui-là ?! Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui de toute façon ! "

A peine eut-il fini de grogner contre Severus, qu'une tornade s'abbatit sur lui et le jeune impudent.

- Osez seulement poser une nouvelle fois vos sales pattes de vampires sur mon amant et je vous découpe en petits morceaux ! menaça le maître des potions en l'étranglant à moitié.

- Qui êtes vous donc pour me menacer ?! s'exclama le vampire en se dégageant vivement.

- Son compagnon et futur époux, déclara le bras droit de Voldemort en lançant un regard noir made in Rogue à la salle pour prévenir qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tuer de sang froid toutes personnes qui s'approcheraient trop près de l'homme qu'il aimait à son goût.

Draco s'élança vers lui et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

- Depuis quand avez-vous décidé que j'allais bientôt m'appeller Drago Malfoy-Rogue, monsieur le vilain mangemort ?

- Depuis toujours... lui répondit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Derrière eux le vampire mis à l'écart tremblait de fureur et devinant que la situation n'allait pas tarder à dégénérer, le lord noir s'empressa de répondre positivement à la demande en y mettant toutefois un bémol :

- J'accepte, mais je veux un droit de véto. Aucun des votres ne forcera mes mangemorts à se lier à eux s'ils ne sont pas consentants ou s'ils ont un compagnon.

- Je n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, mais en échange, vous serez vous même mon compagnon, décida Venceslas ravi de pouvoir ainsi avoir une dernière chose, mais cette fois pour son plaisir personnel car il trouvait le seigneur des ténèbres tout à fait à son goût.

- Voldemort blémit légèrement, un dilem s'impossait à lui. En effet, il ne pouvait accorder cette réclamation - qui n'en était pas vraiment une - car la place et son coeur revenait de droit à un petit griffondor brun au yeux émeraudes. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas pour autant la refuser, sinon leur alliance serait compromise.

- Un seigneur des ténèbres ne peut avoir de compagnon, mentit-il. Je m'engage néanmoins à mettre mon corps à votre disposition pou le reste de la semaine.

Le chef des ampires ne lui répondit pas, mais l'entraîna pécipitemment à sa suite pour pouvoir profiter au maximum du temps qui lui était accordé.

Juste après leur départ, Malfoy sentit une puissante aura se manifester. Nul doute que le sorcier à qui elle appartenait devaitêtre dans une rage folle et une profonde détresse. Bizarrement, elle semblait étangement familière à Drago. Pourtant les seuls sorciers à qui aurait pu appartenir ce débordement d'énergie étaient son maître et Harry. Mais, le seigneur des ténèbres ne ferait jamais l'erreur de montrer son aura et son ami se trouvait à des centaines de kilomètres de là, bien en sécurité dans le manoir Jedusor. Puis il se sdouvient du lien qu'ils partageaient et c'est là qu'il comprit. Tous se mit en place dans son esprit. Cette magie était celle d'Hary et s'il arrivait à la ressentir, c'était parcequ'il était son gardien du coeur.

- Oh, non... gémit le blond, Harry...

Draco était peiné pour son ami. Il avait en effet très bien remarqué la manière dont son petit frère regardait le lord noir. Si le griffondor avait perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs sous le coup de la colère, c'était parce qu'il était amoureux de son maître.

" Pavre Harry... La scène qu'il a vu lui a surement brisé le coeur... Mon pauvre petit frère... "

Et il transplana sans perdre de tant, rapidement suivit par Severus. Peu lui importait la mission. A présent la seule chose importante était d'allé consoler son frère de coeur et de rester à ses côtés durant ce qui serait l'une de ses plus grandes crises. A ce moment-là, Draco se surprit à haïr sérieusement son maître qui même s'il n'était pas au courant avait réussi à finir le travail du vieux fou...

_**A suivre...**_

_**Alors ? Votre avis ?**_

_**Ce n'était qu'une mise en bouche, le prochain chapitre est plus pire (ça ce dit pas mais c'est pas grave).**_

_**La suite : l'attaque du manoir et le kiddnapping de Harry...**_

_**Des heures sombres l'attendent...**_

_**A une prochaine fois ! (Dans une ou deux semaines)**_


	16. Chapter 14

_**Désolée pour la longue attente mais j'ai eu une semaine chargée, pour compenser le chapitre est beaucoup plus long cette fois-ci. **_

_**On m'a demandé des chapitres plus longs alors je me pends si celui-ci ne l'ai pas assez à votre goût ! Lol ! (Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les longs chapitres alors je peux comprendre cette demande des lecteurs, mais j'avoue que c'est pas facile à écrire et que cela met beaucoup de temps à taper sur ordinateur et pourtant je ne suis pas un escargot ! :) )**_

_**Pour ceux qui ont pleuré à la fin du tome 5 vous allez être contents !**_

**Chapitre 14**

Poudlard, grande salle :

Dumbledore entra dans la pièce en prenant un visage sérieux de circonstance. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait reçu les portoloins que lui et son armée utiliseraient pour se rendre au manoir Jedusor, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le signal de son alliée.

Soudain, un phœnix noir fit son apparition et lâcha une de ses plumes auprès de lui.

Le signal... A présent, les minutes étaient comptées...

- Mes amis ! s'exclama le directeur de Poudlard en fixant du regard chaque membre de l'ordre ou auror qu'il souhaitait voir disparaître. Le moment est arrivé de nous venger de ces mangemorts ! Aujourd'hui nous allons mettre à feu et à sang le manoir de Voldemort et récupérer le jeune Potter qui est notre seul espoir de voir le côté de la justice triompher !

Albus claqua des doigts et une bonne centaine de canettes de soda, vieilles chaussures ou pneus crevés se matérialisèrent.

- Ce sont des portoloins, leur expliqua Dumbledore devant leur air étonné. Accrochez-vous ! A trois... UN...DEUX...TROIS...

Et toutes les personnes de la salle disparurent en un "plop" général.

Manoir Jedusor, appartement d'Harry :

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il était revenu dans sa chambre. Il essayait de faire abstraction de la dernière phrase qu'avait dite Tom avant de quitter la salle de réunion en compagnie du chef des vampires et retenait à grandes peines ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler à torrents sur ses joues.

Comment avait-il put être assez stupide pour croire qu'il pourrait un jour être heureux. Le pire était qu'il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne savait pas que ça arriverait, mais il avait toujours eut dans son cœur une infime lueur d'espoir qui lui faisait espérer qu'un jour Tom l'aime autant que lui l'aimait. Mais cette lueur s'était éteinte lorsqu'il l'avait vu avec un autre que lui, et ça, ça le faisait horriblement souffrir. En l'espace de quelques secondes, tous ses rêves avaient été réduits à néant.

Pourtant, la tristesse laissa rapidement la place à la rancœur et à la haine. Voldemort devait bien rire, à l'heure qu'il était, dans le lit de son amant. Cela avait dû être jouissif pour le lord de le voir se raccrocher ainsi à lui. Cela faisait mal... si mal... Il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir. Son cœur s'était brisé à jamais. Mais il savait également que ce n'était rien par rapport à la douleur qu'il ressentirait dans peu de temps lorsque la crise, qu'il anticipait avec terreur, commencerait.

Penser à sa crise, fit sourire ironiquement le jeune griffondor. Avant son départ, Voldemort lui avait expliqué qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il vienne avec lui parce que sa santé était encore fragile, mais maintenant, Harry comprenait bien que cela n'avait été qu'un vulgaire mensonge afin de tenir le brun éloigné pour que le lord puisse s'envoyer en l'air avec ceux qu'il désirait sans qu'il ne le sache.

Harry se rendit compte que Tom n'avait fait que se servir de lui depuis le début, même s'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi le Lord lui avait fait croire qu'il tenait à lui, et franchement, il ne voulait absolument pas le savoir. C'était suffisamment douloureux comme ça pour en rajouter une couche par dessus.

Le jeune sorcier se roula en boule sur le sol et tenta de retenir au maximum ses quintes de toux, mais il ne put les réprimer bien longtemps et avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait, ses mains furent recouvertes du sang qu'il crachait sans pouvoir s'arrêtait. Le liquide écarlate sortait également de par son nez et il le sentait dégouliner avec horreur le long de sa machoire et son cou pour venir tacher sa chemise immaculée. Aucunes de ses crises n'avaient été aussi violente auparavant, jamais son organisme avait rejeté autant de sang... C'était comme si son cœur avait jugé qu'il était impur...

Tom lui avait menti. Le mage noir lui avait promis de le protéger et de le garder en vie, mais s'il mourrait à petit feu aujourd'hui, c'était entièrement de sa faute. Le griffondor utilisa ses dernières forces pour écrire un bref message en lettres de sang à son gardien du cœur pour ne pas que celui-ci ne culpabilise. Il aurait tellement aimé passer plus de temps avec son grand frère pour mieux le connaître, mais il n'en avait plus le cœur ni le courage.

Il se sentait partir, mais étrangement il n'était pas effrayé. Au contraire, il aspirait plus que tout à se rendre dans ce monde de ténèbres... Et alors qu'il sombrait, il entendit le sifflement assourdissant de l'alarme du manoir. C'était comme si la résidence avait voulu lui rendre un dernier hommage.

" Ridicule..." pensa-t-il en fermant peut-être à jamais ses sublimes yeux verts.

Manoir Jedusor, couloir Est :

Enfin... enfin elle pouvait toucher du doigt sa vengeance. Jamais Bellatrix n'avait autant jubilé qu'en ce jour. Dumbledore allait attaquer dans peu de temps et elle pourrait bientôt faire souffrir le gamin aussi longtemps qu'elle le désirait. En plus, elle avait également réussi à se jouer du vieux fou puisque contrairement à ce que celui-ci pensait, la potion qu'elle lui avait donnée n'était pas du polinectar, mais un vulgaire colorant pour cheveux.

Oui, c'était décidemment une très bonne journée et la mangemort était impatiente de voir comment Dumby se sortirait de ce mauvais pas, mais avant cela, elle avait un survivant à kidnapper.

Lorsqu'elle entendit l'alarme se déclencher, elle se précipita dans les quartiers du fils Potter et elle fut agréablement surprise de trouver ce dernier au sol, apparemment mal en point. Ne voulant pas que le garçon ne meure trop vite, elle lui administra un minimum de soin. Bellatrix saccagea ensuite l'appartement et laissa un mot pour faire croire que le gamin avait été enlevé par des membres de l'ordre du phœnix.

Elle vérifia une dernière fois le tout et sourit visiblement satisfaite de son travail. Parfait, tout était en ordre...

Ah Merlin, qu'elle avait hâte que Potter se réveille et encore plus d'entendre sa jolie voix hurler de souffrance sous les nombreuses tortures qu'elle lui infligerait. Peut-être même qu'elle demanderait à Greyback de l'assister car si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, le loup garou adorait les jeunes vierges effarouchés...

Et c'est sur cette dernière pensée que la mangemort attrapa brutalement le poignet du brun et transplana avec lui dans un grand éclat de rire diabolique.

Entrée du manoir :

Sans même réfléchir, Draco transplana rapidement de la demeure de Venceslas au manoir de son maître. Un étau lui enserrait le cœur et il ressentait un sentiment d'urgence qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. La seule chose dont il était sûr que s'il n'était pas aux côtés d'Harry dans les plus brefs délais, un malheur se produirait.

Alors qu'il atteignait l'aile est, une sonnerie stridente le fit sursauter et il serait tombé si son compagnon ne l'avait pas rattrapé juste avant qu'il ne se retrouve face contre terre. En effet, Severus inquiet du comportement étrange de son amant l'avait suivi lors de son transplanage, puis dans le dédalle de couloirs.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda Draco en criant pour se faire entendre par le maître des potions malgré le bruit.

- L'alarme en cas d'invasion...

- Mais alors... ?

- Oui, répondit Severus à sa question informulée, on, se fait attaquer...

Alors que le jeune serpentard commençait à céder à la panique - normal, depuis sa construction jamais le manoir ne s'était fait attaquer - il vit sa tante débouler comme une furie devant lui.

- Draco, Severus ! s'écria-t-elle en s'approchant d'eux.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Le vieux fou est en train de nous assaillir... Il veut Potter... Il faut prévenir le maître !

Malgré son jeune âge, le fils Malfoy prit la situation en main. Son ami risquait de se faire enlever et le lien le pousser à tout faire pour le protéger.

- Severus, tu vas prévenir le seigneur des ténèbres ! ordonna-t-il.

- Mon ange... Le seigneur est occupé et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il déteste être déranger au lit !

A ces mots, sentit la colère prendre possession de son être.

- Mais je m'en fous complètement de le déranger pendant qu'il est en train de prendre son pied avec un connard de vampire ! Il faut à tout prix repousser les troupes de Dumbledore et mettre Harry en sécurité !

Lors de la déclaration de son neveu, Bellatrix se mit à sourire vicieusement. Ce qu'il pouvait être naïf, il ne doutait vraiment de rien. Mais elle n'allait pas ne pas en profiter. Déterminée à reprendre un peu les choses en main et à assurer ses arrières, la mangemort annonça avec tact :

- Draco je vais rejoindre ton père et l'aider à rassembler le maximum de mangemorts en attendant les renforts !

Et elle rebroussa chemin en fixant le blond un long moment. Ce dernier se sentit mal à l'aise sous le regard de sa tante. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment... Harry !

- Sev, le pressa Draco, il faut vite que tu ailles prévenir le Lord ! Moi je me charge de mettre Harry à l'abri !

- Non ! protesta l'ancien professeur des potions. Tu viens avec moi ! Tu ne dois pas rester ici, c'est trop dangereux ! Potter pourra se débrouiller ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est aussi puissant que le maître !

- Désolé... ma décision est prise !

- Non mais tu vas arrêter de jouer à ton abruti de griffondor ?! hurla Severus en l'attrapant par les épaules et en le secouant brutalement. Je t'aime, tu comprends ça ?! Je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre... Je t'aime... gémit-il.

Draco se glissa contre son compagnon pour le calmer. Bien qu'il adorait sa réaction qui prouvait à quel point celui-ci tenait à lui, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment que son amant lui fasse une crise de nerf. Le lien du gardien du cœur le poussait à assurer la survie de son ami, mais il ne pouvait abandonner son amour ainsi.

- Sev... murmura Draco en posant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Tu te souviens, il y a deux semaines, tu m'as prêté un livre sur la magie du cœur...

- Oui, répondit le plus âgé qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

- Je sais que tu n'avais dit de n'utiliser aucuns des sorts qu'il répertoriait mais... J'en ai fait un... Avec Harry...

- Lequel ? soupira Rogue qui n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explications.

- Le lien avec le gardien du cœur...

Le brun ne répondit rien et se contenta de secouer la tête de gauche à droite d'un air désabusé; Le serpentards ne suivaient jamais les conseils de leurs aînés après tout.

- Et justement, parce que je suis un serpentard, je ne jouerais pas au héros et que dès que j'aurais mis la main sur Harry, je transplanerai directement avec lui dans un lieu sûr !

- ...

- Oh, je t'en pris Sev ! C n'est pas compliqué de savoir à quoi tu pen...

Severus le fit taie d'un baiser, mais alors que la passion menaçait de les submerger, une violente explosion les rappela à l'ordre. Le temps pressait.

- T'as intérêt ! le prévient le maître des potions avant de disparaître.

- Promis...

Une fois que son compagnon fut parti, Draco se précipita vers la chambre de son petit frère en zigzagant pour éviter les chutes de gravas dues aux fréquentes explosions de magie en tout genre. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se déroulait à l'extérieur, mais il espérait seulement que sa famille et ses amis ne prenaient pas de risques inconsidérés.

Ecosse, manoir vampirique de Venceslas :

Voldemort se trouvait dans une très fâcheuse posture. Il était dans l'obligation de coucher avec un vampire qui ne lui faisait absolument rien ressentir si ce n'est un profond dégoût et une furieuse envie de vomir. Certes, il avait déjà eu de nombreux amants et amantes dans sa vie, mais depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments amoureux envers son petit chaton, il lui était impossible de ne serait-ce que s'imaginer avec un autre que lui.

" Merde, il faut que je gagne du temps ! Comment faire... Mais comment faire ?! "

Venceslas abaissa la poignet d'une porte et invita le seigneur des ténèbres à pénétrer dans ses quartiers. Le calvaire du lord approchait à grand pas, mais alors qu'il ne pouvait retardait le moment fatidique plus longtemps, une illumination lui vient.

- Très cher hôte, minauda-t-il. Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre patience, mais auriez vous l'obligeance de m'indiquer la salle de bain la plus proche. J'aimerais, si cela ne vous dérange pas, prendre un bain pour me détendre... Seul, rajouta-t-il en voyant le regard lubrique que la créature des ténèbres posait sur lui.

Venceslas heureux d'avoir la chance de posséder un être d'une aussi grande beauté que le mage noir, était prêt à accéder à ses moindres désirs et c'est sans aucune hésitation qu'il lui indiqua la salle d'eau d'un geste gracieux.

- Bien que je trouve dommage que vous ne consentiez pas à ce que je vous accompagne, qui suis-je pour vous refuser quoi que se soit ? Prenez votre temps, nous ne sommes pas à dix minutes près...

Voldemort se précipita - enfin autant qu'il peut le faire en publique en gardant toute sa dignité - et s'enferma à double tour dans la pièce que lui avait montré son vis-à-vis. Il avait réussi à gagner une petite dizaine de minutes. Oui, mais après ?

Le seigneurs des ténèbres fit traîner les choses en longueur et profita de son temps à chercher une solution pour se sortir de ce guêpier. Mais, alors qu'il se rhabillait la mort dans l'âme, il se rappela d'un détail qu'il lui avait semblé insignifiant au premier abord, mais qui maintenant prenait toute son importance. C'est un Voldemort triomphant qui revient dans la chambre, certain de sa victoire. Il avait trouvé un élément imparable.

- Venceslas, l'apostropha-t-il d'un air peiné.

- Oui, s'enquit le chef des buveurs de sang admiratif devant la magnificence du lord.

- Nous avons un problème...

- lequel ?

- Vous êtes un vampire et moi le Seigneur des ténèbres, lui fit remarquer Voldemort. Hors ni vous ni moi, n'accepterons de se faire dominer...

- Oh... Ce n'est que ça... soupira Venceslas visiblement soulagé. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'avais déjà réfléchi à cette possibilité et je suis d'accord pour vous faire l'immense honneur et privilège de me prendre !

Le lord resta abasourdit devant les paroles de son vis-à-vis.

" Merlin... gémit-il intérieurement. Pourquoi cela n'arrive qu'à moi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je tombe sur le seul vampire qui accepte de se faire dominer ?! ... Un miracle... J'ai besoin d'un miracle... "

Et le miracle eut lieu. Alors que Voldemort s'allongeait sur le lieu, la voix puissante de Severus résonna dans le couloir :

- Maître ! Mon seigneur où êtes-vous ? Maître je suis navré de vous déranger, mais c'est très important !

Venceslas maugréa contre l'opportun qui le dérangeait alors qu'il allait enfin prendre son plaisir. Le mage quant à lui revêtit un masque de fureur, bien que secrètement soulagé de l'intervention de son bras droit.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Rogue ?! Parle ! le pressa Voldemort qui avait un mauvais pressentiment car le maître des potions ne viendrait jamais le déranger pour une raison futile.

- La manoir, maître ! Votre manoir se fait attaquer !

- Quoi ?! Qui ose ?! rugit-il.

- Dumbledore, mon seigneur ! Il veut récupérer Potter !

- Comment ?! s'exclama le Lord noir, inquiet pour le jeune griffondor.

" Mon chaton... Le vieux fou veut mon chaton... Merlin ! Si jamais il arrive quelque chose à mon amour, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner ! Et dire qu'il est peu être en danger en ce moment même alors que moi j'allais coucher avec un vampire qui ne m'inspire que du dégoût ?! ... Mon chaton ... "

Le lord ne s'aperçut pas qu'il avait parlé à voix haute et que Severus était bouche bée devant la révélation inconsciente de son maître. Que celui-ci puisse un jour être amoureux de Potter ne lui avait jamais affleuré l'esprit. Mais, l'amour ne se commandait pas... Lui non plus n'avait jamais demandé à personne d'être amoureux de Draco et pourtant il vivait heureux avec lui aujourd'hui...

- Les mangemorts ? lui demanda Voldemort d'une voix blanche qui le sortit de ses réflexions.

- Déjà sur place, l'informa-t-il. ... Ne vous en faites pas maître, Draco se rendait dans ses appartement lorsque je suis parti vous prévenir. Il est certainement en sécurité à présent.

Le seigneur des ténèbres plus pâle que la mort, se contenta d'hocher la tête sans rien ajouter de plus. De son côté, Venceslas sentait la colère et la jalousie contre le mystérieux "chaton", pour qui Voldemort était si inquiet, prendre possession de lui et se promit que si l'inconnu réchapper de l'attaque, il se chargerait lui même de l'envoyer en enfer. Le lord noir ne devez regarder que lui ! Il avait comme même bien plus d'importance qu'un vulgaire humain !

- Rogue, nous allons à mon manoir ! déclara le mage. Puis il continua en se tournant vers le vampire :

- L'accord ne tient plus... Vous n'aurez jamais ce que vous attendiez de moi... Si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez renier l'alliance, je n'en ai cure... J'ai bien plus important à faire que batifoler avec un vampire !

Et il s'éclipsa sans perdre plus de temps, sans savoir que ses mots avait renforcé la détermination de Venceslas d'éliminer la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde...

Quand Draco arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de son ami, il resta figé sur place tandis que l'angoisse l'envahissait. La porte était entre-ouverte et il fut accueilli par un silence quasi religieux.

Il ne reconnaissait plus l'appartement où il avait passé ses journées à discuter et à jouer joyeusement avec le griffondor. Tout avait été dévasté. Rien n'avait été épargné. Un ouragan aurait éclaté dans la pièce qu'il n'aurait pas fait autant de dégâts.

Les rideaux étaient déchirés, les coussins et autres oreillers éventrés avaient dispersé leurs plumes de tous les côtés et diverses livres et papiers jonchaient le sol.

Draco avança prudemment jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry, n'osant imaginer ce qu'il y trouverait. Il fut néanmoins surpris, étrangement la chambre était en ordre. Il remarqua bien vite un mot écrit en lettre rouge par une main tremblante. Le jeune serpentard n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. C'était du sang... le sang d'Harry. Le message lui déchira le cœur.

" Pardonne-moi Draco... Pardonne-moi de fuir une réalité trop dure... Le choixpeau avait raison, j'aurais eu ma place chez les serpentards... J'aurais aimé passer plus de temps avec toi... Tu diras à ton compagnon qu'il n'a pas à s'en faire. Il n'aura pas à supporter une autre génération de Potter... Le savais-tu ? Mon plus grand souhait aurait été d'avoir un enfant et de le chérir comme j'aurai voulut l'être... Adieu grand frère...

H.P "

- Au Merlin, Harry ! s'exclama Draco en pleurant. Tu as tord... Un serpentard n'aurait pas idée de dire des conneries pareilles ! ... Où es-tu ? ... Es-tu seulement en vie ? ...

Une brusque explosion fit soudainement voler la fenêtre en éclats et la rafale de vent qui s'engouffra dans la pièce fit claquer la porte, révélant une lettre fixait à la cloison grâce à un petit poignard en argent serti d'émeraudes.

La lettre était adressée au Seigneur des ténèbres et il y avait gravé dessus le blason de l'école de Poudlard. Il essaya de l'ouvrir, mais un sceau magique interdisait quiconque d'autres que le destinataire de le faire. Lui accordant finalement très peu d'importance, il l'a mis de côté et murmura en posant sa tête sur ses genoux :

- Harry... Je suis certain que tu es vivant... Le lien me le dit... Ne t'en fais pas, où que tu te trouves, je te retrouverai...

Parc du manoir Jedusor :

Lucius regardait le carnage avec désolation. Tout avait été détruit et l'armée de Dumbledore s'était déjà retirée. Ils avaient gagné la bataille. Oui… mais à quel prix...

Plusieurs de ses amis avaient péri et il tentait à présent de prodiguer avec le plus grand soin les premiers secours à ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin.

" Au moins, ma femme et mon fils sont en sécurité " se dit-il en contemplant le désastre qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Tout à coup, la marque des ténèbres chauffa un peu sur son bras. Son maître était revenu...

- Lucius ! tonna le lord.

Le mangemort se précipita vers lui. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à subir les foudres du plus grand mage noir du siècle.

- Oui, maître ? lui demanda-t-il après s'être incliné.

- Dis moi ce qui s'est passé ici, exigea celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

- Dumbledore nous a pris par surprise. Il doit surement y avoir un espion parmi nous sinon il n'aurait pas pu trouver le manoir aussi facilement. Heureuse que Bellatrix était là ! Elle a été la première sur les lieux et à contre attaquer. Nous avons fait de notre et ils ne se sont repliés peu avant votre arrivée mon seigneur...

- Bien... Estime toi heureux, je ne t'infligerai pas le doloris aujourd'hui...

Lucius le remercia brièvement, s'inclina et retourna s'occuper des blessés.

Voldemort, lui, regardait les dégâts avec rage. Son frère n'y avait vraiment pas été de main morte.

" Heureusement que Bellatrix a réagit sans tarder autrement mon manoir aurait complètement été réduit en ruines. Il va falloir que j'ai recours à un gardien du secret... Peut-être ferait-elle l'affaire... Après tout, si j'ai bien compris ce que m'a dit Lucius, c'est elle qui a repoussé Frédéric la première... Attend ?! Normalement elle aurait dû être avec Harry ! Je lui avais pourtant dit de le surveiller et de le protéger au péril de sa vie s'il le fallait ! "

Lorsque Voldemort pris conscience de ce fait, il éclata de colère.

- Bellatrix Lestrang !!

- Oui mon lord ? lui demanda celle-ci en accourant vers son "futur époux".

- ENDOLORIS !

Le sorcier admira avec joie le spectacle que lui offrait la mangemort en se tordant de douleur sur le sol. Il mit fin au sortilège quelques secondes plus tard.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas auprès d'Harry ?! Je t'en avais pourtant confié la garde !! Si jamais il est arrivé malheur à mon chaton, je te préviens, tu seras la première à le payer !!

- Maître, pardonnez moi maître, pardonnez moi, supplia Bellatrix. Mais, c'est lui... Il est si arrogant, si vaniteux... Pendant ces trois jours, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il m'a forcé à lui obéir... Il m'a lancé de nombreux doloris et...

- Viens-en au fait ! Qu'as-tu donc à dire pour ta défense ?! menaça Voldemort en gardant tout de même à l'esprit de demander à son bras droit s'il était possible qu'Harry utilise le doloris alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire usage des sortilèges de mort.

Bellatrix se releva péniblement en se jurant de rendre au centuple toutes les tortures qu'elle endurait à cause de lui au gamin.

- Je revenais d'une course pour le Potter. Il m'a ordonné de lui chercher des tartes aux myrtilles de France, que je n'ai pas trouvées d'ailleurs car la France n'en vend pas ! Il l'a fait exprès j'en suis sûre ! Il n'a pas arrêté de se moquer de moi !

Voyant que la mangemort se trouver dans un état désastreux et qu'elle était à deux doigts de faire une crise d'hystérie, il l'a renvoya chez elle en lui accordant une semaine de repos.

Avant de prendre congés, Bellatrix sentit un grand poids s'ôter de sa poitrine. Elle était satisfaite de son mensonge. Non seulement elle avait réussi à discréditer le gosse aux yeux du maître, mais en plus elle avait été assez maline pour se faire innocenter lorsque le mage noir se lancerait à la recherche du traitre. Son mensonge était parfait ; qui n'aimait pas les myrtilles ?

Manoir Jedusor, chambre d'Harry :

Lorsque Draco entendit les explosions s'espacer jusqu'à enfin cesser entièrement, il s'autorisa à se rendre dans le parc. Il empoigna la lettre et couru aussi vite qu'il le put. La première chose qu'il vit lorsqu'il arriva sur le lieu de bataille fut son compagnon et il se jeta dans ses bras sans attendre alors qu'il était en proie avec une nouvelle crise de larmes.

Severus décontenancé par l'attitude de son amant lui tapota gentiment le dos pour le réconforter.

- Qu'as-tu Draco ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Sev… sanglota le serpentard. C'est Harry… Il est pas dans sa chambre… Je sais pas où il est… Il y avait du sang aussi… tellement de sang… le sang d'Harry… En plus il y avait une enveloppe accrochée sur la porte pour le maître… Sev… Où est mon petit frère…

- Calme-toi… Chut mon ange, le réconforta-t-il. Ne t'en fais pas on va le retrouver…

Le maître des potions desserra en douceur la main de son amour qui était crispée sur la lettre adressée au lord, puis le porta dans ses bras. Il ne s'arrêta seulement que lorsqu'il fut auprès du Seigneur des ténèbres.

- Mon seigneur, Dumbledore semble vous avoir écrit un message, lui dit-il en lui confiant l'enveloppe. Je suis désolé… Il n'y a aucunes traces de Potter dans ses quartiers… Mon maître, Draco est épuisé. Permettez nous de nous retirer… Je reviendrais demain pour prendre en charge les opérations des recherches…

- Oui, très bien… Tu as ma permission. Veille à ce qu'il se repose totalement. Le fils de Lucius est un bon élément, il serait dommage de le perdre ! En plus mon chaton m'en voudrait s'il arrivait quelque chose à son meilleur ami !

- Oui maître, merci maître, lui répondit-il sans s'attardait sur son débordement d'affection pour le fils de son pire ennemi.

Voir le lord devenir un peu plus humain qu'habituellement ne lui déplaisait pas, mais ce qui le dérangeait été surtout qu'il montre autant ses sentiments en publique, encore plus quand ceux-ci étaient pour Potter.

Finalement il passa outre et transporta le blond dans leur appartement en souhaitant secrètement que rien de grave n'était arrivé à Harry. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, lui aussi avait fini par s'attacher au jeune griffondor et il savait que s'il arrivait malheur au jeune homme, son amant serait inconsolable.

Resté seul, la lettre entre ses mains, Voldemort se rendit dans son bureau en laissant le soin à ses mangemorts de reconstruire leur quartier général.

Son bureau possédait de nombreuses protections et était heureusement intact. Le seigneur des ténèbres posa la lettre sur la table et la fixa avec méfiance comme s'il craignait qu'elle contenait diverses maléfices. Pourtant, il finit par l'ouvrir et la lut avec anxiété. La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'elle provenait réellement de son frère car celui-ci possédait une écriture bien particulière qu'il mêlait à son aura et que personne ne pouvait imiter.

" Mon frère,

Tu dois certainement être étonné, que je prenne la peine de t'écrire, mais vois tu as l'heure qu'il est je suis extrêmement heureux. J'ai gagné et tu es bien forcé de le reconnaître. J'ai récupéré le gamin sans difficulté !

Ha la la ! Un conseil, choisi mieux tes fidèles la prochaine fois, tu serais surpris en les surveillants de voir qui a vraiment acquis ta cause !

J'ai entendu dire que tu ressentais un certain nombre de chose pour le pauvre petit survivant. Il parait même que l'une d'elle serait de l'amour ! N'est-ce pas ironique ?! Toi qui t'étais juré de ne jamais aimé tu es finalement tombé amoureux !

Il est inutile de préciser que si tu ne rends pas rapidement les armes, Potter mourra !

Frédéric Jedusor.

PS : ne tarde pas trop, chaque jour qui passe sera une torture quotidienne pour le môme… En plus, je crois qu'il est vierge. A ton avis, qui mérite le plus de recevoir l'ultime présent du sauveur ? Moi, je pencherai plutôt pour un loup-garou. D'après les scientifiques, cette race mord ses partenaires après l'acte. Depuis le temps que je voulais vérifier la véracité de cette théorie, ce sera l'occasion ! "

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, l'air autour de lui se chargeait en électricité et une fois parvenue à son point de sature tous les objets de la pièce explosèrent.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire du mal à mon chaton, vieux timbré ! Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, je te jure que je te le ferais payer ! Tu veux la guerre ?! Alors tu auras la guerre ! Jamais je ne m'inclinerai devant toi ! Prépare-toi à souffrir de mille maux ! Une fois que j'aurais récupéré Harry je t'enverrais brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer !!

Manoir Lestrang, cachots :

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux, s'assit à même le sol et scruta l'espace autour de lui d'un air perdu. Sa vision était trouble et il avait affreusement mal au dos et à la tête.

Le jeune griffondor voulut partir à la recherche de ses lunettes à tâtons, mais il ne put faire le moindre geste car de lourdes chaînes en acier entravaient ses poignets et chevilles.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il apeuré.

Le son des grilles d'une geôle qu'on ouvre le fit violemment sursauter. Maintenant que ses yeux s'étaient habitués à la semi-obscurité, il parvenait à deviner l'endroit où il était retenu prisonnier : un cachot. Et le reste du squelette d'un cadavre en décomposition sur sa gauche ne le rassurait aucunement.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? répéta le griffondor d'une voix tremblante.

- Tient, tient, tient… entendit-il ricaner non loin de lui. Alors comme ça, le petit bébé Potter a fini son gros dodo ?! Mais c'est qu'il avait beaucoup sommeil le petit Potty à sa maman !

Le survivant reconnu avec horreur la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Bellatrix, la folle à lier qui avait tué son parrain. Il regrettait amèrement à présent d'avoir haussé la voix pour savoir si quelqu'un pouvait lui venir en aide car il se doutait que la mangemort allait tout faire sauf lui porter secours.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? lui demanda-t-il hargneusement.

- Endoloris ! hurla Bellatrix en regardant avec délectation le petit corps tremblotant se tordre de douleur sous ses yeux.

Elle mit fin à l'impardonnable exactement deux minutes après l'avoir lancé et vint lui murmurer sadiquement à l'oreille alors qu'Harry essayait difficilement de reprendre sa respiration :

- Ta maman ne t'a jamais appris que tu devais le respect à tes aînés ? … Oh, mais suis-je bête ! T'en as pas toi de maman ! Mais t'inquiète pas Potty, moi je veux bien être la maman d'un misérable avorton tel que toi ! Et je vais t'apprendre l'obéissance ! VENA SACCARE !

Comme la première fois où il avait subi le sortilège, Harry sentit mille et une lames lui déchirer la peau tandis que le sang commençait à dégringolait le long de son corps en de flots rapides. Mais alors qu'il allait s'évanouir, son corps ne supportant plus autant de souffrance, et recueillir avec reconnaissance une mort certaine, Bellatrix prononça :

- Finite incantatum !

Elle s'approcha ensuite de lui et fit voler en éclats ses belles illusions de repos éternel.

- Oh, ne croit pas que tu vas t'en sortir aussi vite ! Je vais te faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que tu m'implores d'abréger tes souffrances ! Tu vas payer pour tout le mal que tu m'as fait !

- Je… ne t'es rien… fait… articula-t-il faiblement. Toi… tu as tué… mon parrain…

- Que tu crois ! rétorqua la mangemort. Tu serais surpris de voir ce qui se cache dans ma résidence secondaire !

Harry ne comprenait pas la signification de ses dires et il était bien trop affaibli pour en cherchant le sens, mais il décida cependant de garder ses mots en mémoire. Peut-être qu'un jour ils auraient une importance capitale.

- Je ne comprends pas… Je ne t'ai rien fait… A moins que se soit Tom qui t'a demandé de me tuer…

- Ne l'appelle pas ainsi ! ordonna la femme. Cet idiot aurait pu m'avoir moi ! Mais au lieu de ça il m'a préféré un bouffon ! Et dire qu'il est même tombé amoureux de toi ! Si tu n'avais pas été là je serais toujours sa maîtresse et j'aurais pu devenir la reine des ténèbres ! Je te hais ! Inflamare !

Harry eut juste le temps de penser " Tom… m'aime … ? " avant de pousser un hurlement déchirant tandis que son corps devenait brasier.

**_A suivre…_**

_**Alors votre opinion ? Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de répétitions, mais j'ai eu du mal à trouver les mots justes.**_

_**J'espère que vous avez comprit l'allusion de Bellatrix…**_

_**Je tiens à préciser parce que ce n'est pas très clair que la lettre que Tom a lue a vraiment était écrite par Dumbledore. Le directeur l'avait écrite et l'avance et confiée à Bellatrix pour que la lui remette lorsqu'elle aurait capturé Harry. Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à se faire rouler.**_

_**Autrement après moult réflexions j'ai décidé que ma fiction sera un M-preg. Je suis désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça, mais j'espère que cela ne les empêchera pas de me lire. Le fait d'utiliser le M-preg va m'aider dans l'avancement de l'histoire car, pour le chapitre 15 je suis dans ce qui s'appelle une panne d'inspiration. J'explique, je sais ce que je vais écrire dans le 16 et j'ai déjà rédigé quelques scènes, mais pour le 15, je bloque.**_

_**Par contre pour les bébés, je ferais selon vos préférences. Vous me dîtes ce que vos préférés, garçon ou fille (ou bien même les deux à voir), pour les couples Draco/Severus et Harry/Jedusor, et je fais la moyenne pour choisir ce que ce sera… Oh ! Et si vous voulez bien me donner quelques idées de nom aussi ce serait sympa, moi j'ai beaucoup de mal à en trouver ! (Regarder « Venceslas » pas terrible, n'est-ce pas ?)**_

_**A dans une où deux semaines !**_

**_PS : je cherche un ou une beta reader. J'ai beau faire attention il y a toujours quelques fautes qui se glisse à mon insu dans le pargraphe. Dites le moi dans une reviews si cela vous intéresse. Pour ma part je trouve un texte beaucoup plus agréable à lire un texte qui n'a pas quinze fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire ou de conjugaison par paragraphe. Pas vous ? _**


	17. Chapter 15

_**La suite est enfin là !**_

_**Désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, et encore désolée pour le retard !! …**_

…_**Mais les cours… Enfin bref vous savez comment c'est…**_

_**La libération de Harry est pour le prochain chapitre !! Et oui, il va encore falloir attendre !! Lol **_

_**Attention : mention de viol dans le chapitre…**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews !! **_

**Chapitre 15**

**Manoir Jedusor, chambre de Lord Voldemort :**

Comme chaque matin depuis la disparition de Harry, le mage noir le plus puissant du siècle s'éveilla en extrême mauvaise humeur. Il regrettait de ne pouvoir rester plus longtemps dans les bras de Morphée. Au moins dans ses rêves il était heureux et il avait son chaton auprès de lui.

- Harry… gémit Tom douloureusement. Où es-tu mon chaton… ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te montres pas… ?

Deux mois… Cela faisait deux mois que le monde sorcier n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de son sauveur, comme s'il avait complètement disparu de la surface de la terre. Pourtant, le Lord savait que ce n'était pas le cas. En effet, la marque des ténèbres lui permettait de connaître les lieux où se trouvaient ses mangemorts et dans quel état ils étaient, et la boucle d'oreille qu'il avait confié à Harry avait exactement les mêmes propriétés. Malheureusement pour lui, leur lien était bien trop faible pour qu'il puisse le localiser, sans doute parce que l'endroit où était détenu le garçon était une zone d'anti transplnage.

Il prit une douche rapide et s'examina minutieusement dans le miroir orné de rubis de sa salle de bain. Bien que les trois mois règlementaire s'étaient achevés, la potion agissait encore comme au premier jour. Il était allé voir Rogue pour que le maître des potions lui fournisse une explication, mais celui-ci n'en avait aucune. Il avait seulement émit l'hypothèse que le sang du griffondor était tellement chargé en magie qu'il permettait de faire durer l'efficacité du breuvage plus longtemps. Cependant, il lui avait avoué sa totale incertitude sur le temps de prolongation et lui avait certifié qu'il lui faudrait un moment ou un autre, posséder le cœur de Potter, ce à quoi, Tom avait répliqué :

- Le plus importants est de retrouver Harry. Mon apparence n'est pas une chose primordiale ! Je parfaitement bien m'en passer… Pas Harry…

Le Seigneur des ténèbres poussa un soupir de découragement et sortit de son appartement en claquant la porte. Aujourd'hui, l'attaque se déroulerait au chemin de traverse, mais il savait d'avance que son chaton ne s'y trouverait pas…

**Manoir Jedusor, appartement de Draco et Severus :**

Lorsque Severus se réveilla, son attention fut tout de suite attirée par d'étranges sons provenant de la salle de bain. Regardant autour de lui, il remarqua sans tarder que son compagnon manquait à l'appel. Rabattant précipitamment les couvertures et faisant fi de sa nudité, il courut vers les toilettes.

« Il est encore malade ?! Cette fois-ci ça suffit Drago Lucius Malfoy ! Je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire alors que ça fait une semaine que tu ne dors plus et que ton organisme refuse toute forme de nourriture ! Tu vas aller consulter un médicomage, c'est moi qui te le dis ! Et si tu refuses, je n'hésiterai pas à te traîner par la peau des fesses !! »

Pourtant, la vision de son ange blond accroupit devant la cuvette des toilettes, en train de rendre son petit déjeuner, le bouleversa.

- Draco, amour ça va ? lui demanda le maître des potions en remettant une mèche de ses longs cheveux d'or derrière l'oreille.

- Ca pourrait aller mieux… souffla Draco.

Le bras droit de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom transporta son compagnon jusqu'à leur chambre et le recoucha.

- Attend moi là…

Severus revient rapidement avec un gant imbibé d'eau et le passa tendrement sur le front en sueur de son amant. Après avoir accomplit sa tache, il calla confortablement le fils Malfoy contre les oreillers.

- Je vais appeler un médicomage…

- Non ! s'écria Draco. Je n'en ai pas besoin ! Je ne suis pas malade ! Tu vois ? … lui dit-il en se relevant.

Mais, à peine se fut-il redresser sur ses jambes qu'il tangua dangereusement et s'écroula sur son lit à bout de force.

- Je vois ça ! rétorqua ironiquement Severus. Maintenant, tu vas arrêter de faire ton gamin et tu te reposes ! Il est hors de question que tu viennes avec nous dans cet état ! Alors tu restes là et tu dors !!

- Je ne veux pas Sev !! … C'était de ma faute… J'aurais dû le protéger… Je m'en veux tellement… C'était ma faute… ma faute…

Le maître des potions se rapprocha de son ancien élève et le prit dans ses bras. Il n'était pas vraiment friand des tendresses et autres niaiseries de ce genre, mais il comprenait que la personne qu'il aimait soit effondré par la disparition de son presque frère. Il était donc de son devoir de le soutenir et de le réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il enrageait de ressentir de la peine pour un Potter, mais il n'aurait souhaité à personne de tomber entre les mains du vieux fou. Pas même à son pire ennemi.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir mon ange… Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Les seuls à qui ont pourrait reprocher ce qui c'est passé sont Dumbledore et Belatrix.

- Ma tante… Pourquoi ?

- Elle devait sur lui durant l'absence du maître !

- Ce n'est pas étonnant, elle le déteste ! Je vous avez pourtant prévenu mais vous ne m'avez pas écouté !

- Oui, et crois bien que le maître se mord les doigts à l'heure qu'il est !! affirma Severus.

- Pourquoi ?! s'exclama Draco en se redressant d'un coup.

- Parce qu'il l'aime…

Suite à la déclaration de son compagnon, le jeune serpentard se releva malgré sa fatigue et mit ses poings sur ses anches, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Te fous pas de moi ! s'énerva le blond. S'il l'aimait réellement il ne serait pas parti avec cet ignoble vampire pour coucher avec alors qu'Harry se trouvait dans la pièce !

Et il sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Severus fixa la porte avec incrédibilité après le départ de son amour. Qu'arrivait-il donc à son amant ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas de s'emporter ainsi. Même lors de la disparition de Potter il s'était pas mis aussi facilement en colère, car même s'il avait beaucoup pleuré, il était resté étrangement calme. Il n'y avait pas dire, son ange agissait vraiment bizarrement en ce moment.

Après quelques secondes, Severus partit à la recherche de Draco, craignant que celui-ci ne fasse une bêtise - comme provoquer le Seigneur des ténèbres par exemple - vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait…

- T'as de la chance que je t'aime sale gamin ! Grogna-t-il en quittant l'appartement à son tour.

**Quelque part dans le manoir Jedusor :**

Remus regarda furtivement autour de lui. Personne… La voie était libre. Il se colla dos au mur et le longea en essayant de se faire le plus discret possible.

« Merlin ! Ca fait déjà deux heures que je suis dans ce p de manoir ! Je suis complètement perdu ! Non mais quelle plaie cette demeure ! Qui a donc eu l'idée stupide de la faire aussi grande ?! Comment est-ce qu'ils font les mange morts pour se repérer dans ses couloirs de m ?! Non mais c'est vrai quoi !! »

Lupin grogna de mécontentement. A l'allure où il allait, il ne retrouverait pas le fils de son meilleur ami avant au moins un ou deux siècles !

En plus, son flair particulièrement sensible et son hypersensibilité magique ne lui était d'aucune utilité puisque des centaines de magies et d'odeurs différentes se mélangeaient dans le manoir de Voldemort. Le loup garou se résolut donc à menacer le premier sorcier qui lui tomberait sur la main afin que celui-ci le conduise auprès d'Harry. La violence le répugnait peut être, mais il lui était intolérable que le jeune griffondor ne reste qu'une seule journée de plus dans cette prison morbide. Il se surprit à éprouver de la pitié et de la compassion pour la personne qu'il aurait entre ses griffes acérées car il serait sans nul doute dans l'obligation de la tuer pour assurer ses arrières.

Soudain, le bruit d'une course le fit tendre l'oreille. Quelqu'un approché ! Non ! Deux ! Et une autre personne les suivaient non loin derrière. Il devait faire vite ! Il vit un jeune homme apparemment furieux faire son apparition à l'autre bout du couloir et resta perplexe.

« C'est bizarre… Me serais-je donc trompé ? »

Il huma l'air autour de lui.

« Pourtant non… Je ne comprends pas… Il y a pourtant deux magies différentes, même si l'une d'elle est presque imperceptible… »

Mais Lupin décida de passer outre. Il n'allait comme même pas laisser passer sa chance pour rien ! Il sortit une fine lame de son coutelas et bondit sur sa victime…

Couloir menant à la salle du trône :

Draco sursauta quand il ressentit une présence hostile derrière lui. Sa colère fit rapidement place à de l'appréhension quand un objet froid et tranchant entra en contact avec sa gorge.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? demanda Draco craintivement.

- Ne craints rien… répondit l'autre calmement. Si tu fais ce que je te dis il ne t'arrivera rien !

- Professeur Lupin ?! s'exclama le blond qui avait reconnu la voix du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'il avait eu au cours de sa troisième année à Poudlard.

Remus le retourna vivement, ce qui fit broncher Draco devant son comportement assez rude. Le loup garou était surpris, mais dans un certain sens, cela ne l'étonnait pas autant que cela. Après tout, lorsque l'on avait élevé dans une famille de mangemorts que pouvait-on devenir d'autre qu'un mangemort ?

- Je suis déçu Monsieur Malfoy… soupira l'homme aux yeux d'ambres. Je pensais que vous étiez assez intelligent pour passer à travers cette guerre absurde…

- C'est moi qui suis déçu Lupin ! rétorqua une voix derrière eux qui les fit sursauter.

Severus s'avança d'un pas lent et menaçant, et attira brusquement son amant contre son torse pour le protéger du loup garou.

- Je croyais que malgré le fait que tu sois qu'un idiot de griffondor, tu étais assez intelligent pour ne pas croire aux chimères du vieux fou !

- Ne m'insulte pas bâtard graisseux ! menaça Remus en montrant des dents. Je sais parfaitement bien qui est réellement Dumouriez Cela fait longtemps que je l'ai découvert… J'ai essayé d'avertir James et Sirius mais ils ne me croyaient pas ! … Et maintenant ils sont morts à cause de lui !!

- Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti ? lui demanda Severus intrigué. Pourquoi es-tu resté dans l'ordre du phoenix si plus rien ne t'y retiens ?!

Remus poussa un léger soupire et baisser les yeux au sol.

- Tu as tord… Il y a Harry… murmura-t-il. Après la mort de Sirius je me suis juré que Harry ne finirait pas comme ses parents et son parents…

Il releva la tête et fixa intensément ses interlocuteurs du regard.

- Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! s'écria-t-il. Il n'a rien à voir avec la guerre qui oppose Voldemort et Dumbledore ! C'est pourquoi vous allez me conduire jusqu'à lui sans faire d'histoire pour que je puisse le mettre en sécurité !

Draco, qui jusque là n'avait pas prononcé un mot, se figea. Pourquoi son ancien professeur était-il venu ici pour soi-disant récupérer Harry alors que son petit frère de cœur avait été enlevé par le directeur de Poulard ?

- Mais… Harry… Il n'est pas ici… lui révéla le serpentard.

- QUOI ?!

- Dumbledore l'a kidnappé ! Il a même laissé une lettre au Lord pour l'informer de son méfait ! lui expliqua Draco.

- Non… C'est pas vrai… Mais alors où est-il… c'est impossible… non… répétait Lupin en boucle.

Severus s'approcha du maraudeur et le gifla violemment pour lui faire retrouver ses esprits. Lupin surprit voulut lui sauter à la gorge, mais il se reprit rapidement. Ce n'était pas le moment de se battre. Il devait à tout prix récupérer Harry.

- Lupin ? l'interrogea le maître des potions.

- Quoi ?! aboya ce dernier à cran.

- Comment sais-tu que le vieux cinglé n'a pas Potter ?

Comprenant que pour retrouver le fils de son meilleur ami, il devrait sûrement s'allier au clan du Seigneur des ténèbres, Remus leur raconta dans les moindres détails la discussion qu'il avait surprise la veille dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

_**Flash back :**_

Remus se dirigeait, en de grands pas furieux, vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il en avait plus qu'assez. Sa patience avait des limites. Que le directeur ne je veuille ou non, il rendrait visite à son presque filleul aujourd'hui.

Arrivé devant la statue, il prononça le mot de passe à mi-voix et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Une fois parvenu tout en haut, il s'apprêta à frapper contre la porte pour annoncer sa présence quand il entendit des éclats de voix de l'autre côté de la cloison.

- Non, non et non ! Alastor, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi Albus ! Nous sommes dans le pétrin ! La population sorcière réclame la présence de son sauveur ! …

« Il a raison ! pensa le loup garou. Là le cinglé ne pourra pas garder Harry plus longtemps enfermé ! »

- … Notre seule solution est d'annoncer la mort d'Harry Potter ! déclara l'aurore.

Remus sentit son cœur se briser. Ce n'était comme même pas être vrai n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir perdu la dernière personne à qui il tenait sur terre ?

- Non Alastor ! Si jamais nous l'annonçons et qu'elle ne respecte pas sa parole, nous serions bon pour Askaban. Tu imagines ?! Si jamais Harry revenait nous courrons droit à la catastrophe !

- Quelle idée aussi de faire confiance à une mangemort !

Lorsque le loup garou entendit cette dernière phrase, il se précipita à toute vitesse vers la sortie. Il aurait pu rester pour en apprendre un peu plus, mais maintenant il était pleinement rassuré. Non seulement Harry était toujours en vie, mais comme le vieux fou avait parlé d'une mangemort, le fils de son meilleur ami devait sans aucun doute être encore au manoir Jedusor.

Une fois dans ses quartiers, il prépara en vitesse les quelques dont il aurait besoin pour sa future excursion. Cette nuit, un homme allait accomplir un acte digne des plus fous des maraudeurs - alias Sirius -. Cette nuit Remus allait s'introduire dans l'antre du démon et en ressentir vivant avec en prime un Harry Potter en cadeau.

_**Fin du Flash back**_

- Voilà, vous savez tout… conclut l'ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Draco enfouit son visage contre le torse de son amant et se mit à pleurer silencieusement. C'était fini. Cela ne servait plus à rien de se battre. Il ne reverrait jamais son petit frère.

Severus garda lui aussi le silence quelques instants, mais il finit par le casser en déclarant :

- Je pense que nous ferions mieux de voir le Lord et de lui révéler ce que nous venons d'apprendre Draco… Lupin… Tu viens avec nous…

Et il prit la direction de la salle du trône, suivit par les deux autres. Tous étaient abattus et n'avaient qu'une question au bout de leurs lèvres :

« Mais où pouvait bien donc se trouver Harry ? »

**Manoir Jedusor, salle du trône :**

Voldemort regarda sans aucune once de plaisir Peter Pettigrew qui le suppliait de lui laisser la vie sauve. Il perdit patience et demanda à l'un de ses mangemorts de l'enfermer dans ses cachots.

Il se leva ensuite près à partir quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un groupe hétérocyclique.

- Maître… commença Severus qui s'était approché. Nous avons des révélations à vous faire…

Le seigneur des ténèbres l'invita à continuer d'un geste de la main. Au fur et mesure du discours, il blêmissait de plus en plus, si bien que lorsque son fidèle partisan eu fini de parler, il était aussi pâle qu'un mort.

- Maître, qu'allons nous faire ? lui demanda Draco inquiet de la suite des opérations.

- Nous continuerons à faire ce que nous avions prévu. Le vieux fou ne sait peut être pas où est Harry, mais il connaît l'identité de la traître parmi nous !

Le mage noir se tourna vers le loup garou qui n'avait encore rien dit et l'interrogea du regard.

- Harry compte plus que tout pour moi ! affirma Lupin.

- Jusqu'où seriez vous prêt à aller pour Harry ?

Bien que Remus fit surpris que Voldemort appelle Harry par son prénom, il n'en laissa rien paraître et décida de laisser - pour l'instant - de côté toutes les questions qu'il se posait sur la relation que le griffondor entretenait avec le mage noir le plus puissant du siècle.

- Jusqu'à la mort ! répliqua l'ancien maraudeur sans aucune hésitation.

- Très bien… conclut Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Accepteriez vous de vous joindre à moi pour le retrouver ? Néanmoins je vous préviens tout de suite que si vous acceptiez ma proposition vous devrez prendre ma marque !

Le loup ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir et releva sa manche gauche avant de lui présenter son bras. Une demi minute plus tard, son avant bras était tatoué par la marque du mage noir.

Lupin fut surpris. A l'inverse de ce qu'il croyait la marque des ténèbres ne lui faisait pas mal du tout. Au contraire, elle dégageait même une douce chaleur qu'il lui réchauffer le cœur.

- C'est l'heure… L'attaque du Chemin de Traverse va commencer… Bien sûr, Lupin vous resterez ici… Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que vous nous trahissiez…

Le concerné approuva de la tête. Il comprenait les raisons du Lord et ne pas aller sur un champ de bataille lui convenait à merveille. Il ne voulait pas être obligé à tuer des innocents. Bizarrement il ne trouvait pas si désagréable que cela. Ce pouvait-il que ses convictions soient fausses ?

Draco de son côté s'apprêtait à transplanter, mais il fut couper dans son élan par son compagnon.

- Tu restes ici Draco ! le prévient Severus.

- Mais… Sev… protesta le blond.

- Non mon ange… Tu es malade… Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur !

Le blond allait protester une seconde fois, mais Lupin qui était sorti de ses pensées intervint :

- Rogue a raison Monsieur Malfoy, lui dit-il. Cela ne serait vraiment pas raisonnable dans votre état !

- Mon/Son état ? s'exclamèrent les deux amants interloqués.

- Oh… Vous ne savez pas ? leur demanda l'ancien professeur surpris.

- Savoir quoi ?!

Remus se tourna vers le plus jeune et lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

- Félicitation Monsieur Malfoy ! Dans quelques mois vous serez papa !

A ces mots, Draco et Severus tombèrent sur le sol, évanouis. Remus se tourna vers le lord noir qui était bouche bée.

- Bah quoi ?! s'étonna-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- C'est possible pour deux hommes d'avoir des enfants ?

Lupin regarda Voldemort comme s'il venait d'une autre galaxie.

- Bien sûr ! Vous êtes le seigneur des ténèbres et vous ne savez pas cela ?! En même temps c'est normal… C'est très rare pour un couple homosexuel d'avoir un bébé ! Les deux principales conditions sont que les deux partenaires possédent la même puissance magique et qu'ils soient liés par un amour pur et sincère !

Le mage noir grimaça légèrement lorsque le maraudeur émit les mots « amour pur et sincère », mais il se mit doucement à rêver. Il se demandait si lui aussi pourrait avoir un enfant de son chaton. Il espérait que se fut le cas, mais il devait d'abord retrouver son griffondor pour cela.

- Enervatum ! prononça Voldemort en pointant sa baguette sur son bras droit.

Lorsque l'ancien professeur des potions eut repris connaissance Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-poncer-le-nom lui ordonna :

- Amène ton compagnon à l'infirmerie Severus, ensuite tu me rejoindras et nous partirons sur le champ de bataille ! … Lupin, tu garderas un œil sur Draco…

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et Severus prit son amant dans ses bras. Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, Rogue s'arrêta et se tourna vers Remus.

- Lupin, je t'en pris, le supplia-t-il. Dis moi que ce n'est pas encore une de tes sales blagues de maraudeurs…

- Sache que jamais je ne me permettrais de ne pas être sérieux sur ce sujet là ! C'est la vérité ! Dans un peu moins de neuf mois tu seras un heureux père !

Le maître des potions regarda fixement le loup garou avant de se détourner rapidement et de reprendre sa marche, pour ne pas que celui-ci remarque les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir des enfants, et si lors de ses cours, il avait été aussi cruel avec ses élèves, c'était qu'il désespérait que l'un d'eux soient son fils ou sa fille…

Il remerciait Merlin pour la chance qu'il lui avait donnée après toutes ces années de malheur. En l'espace de quelques mois il avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait par-dessus tout. Une personne qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour et, un futur et magnifique bébé. Tout ce qu'il espérait à présent était que leur enfant ait la beauté de son amant, car il s'en voudrait si le bambin héritait de ses traits disgracieux.

Une fois qu'il eut déposé le jeune blond à l'infirmerie du manoir sous la surveillance de son « ancien » ennemi, Severus retourna dans la salle du trône et d'un geste du lord noir il se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle sombre du Chemin de Traverse. Des mange morts avaient déjà commencé à incendier les diverses boutiques de l'avenue commerciale sorcière.

- Severus, tu modères les ardeurs des autres… Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il y ait des centaines de morts !

- Bien maître… Et vous, qu'allez vous faire ?

- Moi ? … J'ai quelques mots à dire à mon frère ! lui répondit-il avec un sourire sadique avant de le planter là, en laissant le professeur des potions choqué.

Depuis quand le seigneur des ténèbres avait-il un frère ?

**Infirmerie du manoir Jedusor :**

Draco, en nage dans son lit, tournait et virait en grelottant de fièvre.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Narcissa à Remus qui surveillait l'état de santé de son fils.

- Mal madame… Son corps subit des transformations pour pouvoir s'adapter au confort du bébé à naître. Cela demande beaucoup d'effort et de magie !

- Ne peut-on donc rien faire pour le soulager ?

- Hélas non… Utiliser la magie sur lui pourrait les tuer lui et l'enfant. Il est trop vulnérable pour la supporter… La seule chose que l'on peut faire est d'attendre.

Narcissa soupira, fit apparaître une chaise au chevet du jeune serpentard et caressa avec tendresse le visage de son fils.

- Vous semblez bien renseigné sur les grossesses masculines, lui fit remarquer la mangemort.

- En fait… répondit Remus mal à l'aise. Moi et mon compagnon avions prévu d'avoir un enfant mais…

- Mais… ? répéta la femme curieuse.

- Il est mort…

Narcissa n'ajouta rien de plus et se traita de tous les noms pour avoir fait remonter la peine de l'homme qui était assez bon pour s'occuper de son fils. Elle se pencha sur le lit et murmura à l'oreille de Draco :

- Mon fils, soit fort ! Fais honneur à ton nom ! Ton père ne te le pardonnera pas si tu meurs ! C'est à toi d'assurer la prochaine génération des Malfoy !

**Subconscient de Draco :**

Draco était plongé en pleine obscurité et souffrait le martyr en pestant contre son compagnon et ses gamètes superpuissantes.

« Merlin, ça fait mal ! Pourquoi est-ce que Severus n'est pas là ? Et Harry ? Il adore les enfants... Je suis sûr qu'il apprécierait d'être le parrain du mien… Oui, mais d'abord je dois le retrouver ! »

Pour la énième fois depuis la disparition d'Harry, il se concentra sur l'émission de la magie de son ami.

« Espérons que cela marchera cette fois ! Allez mon vieux ! Concentration, concentration ! … Là, je l'ai trouvé !! »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à essayer de contacter son petit frère deux mois auparavant, il arrivait enfin à visualiser leur lien. Il se concentra avec la plus extrême application dessus et fut transporté dans le lieu où était détenu son protéger.

« Merlin ! Harry, dans quel état tu es… merlin… qui a pu te faire ça… »

Draco aurait préféré mille morts plutôt que de voir son ami dans cet état pitoyable. Soudain, une personne, rapidement suivie d'une autre, rentra dans le cachot maudit où l'on avait osé torturer un ange. Lorsqu'il reconnut leur identité, son sang se glaça d'effroi… Sa tante et… Greyback !

**Manoir Lestrang, cachot :**

Harry reposait dans une grande flaque de sang. Sang qui s'écoulait des nombreuses blessures de ses flancs, de son torse ainsi que des profondes entailles, dues à un fouet en tige de fer, sur son dos. Il ne bougeait pas et s'obligeait à respirait le plus calmement possible et avec la plus grande attention pour refluer la douleur.

Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-il dans cet horrible endroit ? Depuis quand n'avait-il pas vu les rayons lumineux du soleil ? Des mois ? Des années ? Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait perdu le compte du temps qui passe.

Le griffondor contempla avec désespoir la gamelle d'avoine bouillie à deux pas de lui.

Auparavant, Harry laissait la nourriture à un petit serpent qui ne se laisser jamais approcher et calmait lui-même sa faim grâce à sa magie. Mais, celle-ci commençait à faiblir… Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps dans ces conditions… Pourtant, même s'il mourrait de faim, jamais il ne s'abaisserait à la manger ! En effet, comme il restait attaché en quasi permanence, la seule manière de se nourrir pour lui était seule d'un chien.

Bellatrix ne voulait pas seulement le faire souffrir, elle voulait également le voir totalement soumis à elle. Mais ça, il en était absolument hors de question. Même si on avait brisé son cœur et que l'on s'acharnait à briser son corps et son esprit, il avait toujours sa fierté !

Lorsqu'il entendit la grille des cachots s'ouvrir, il soupira, las, en se demandant ce que sa tortionnaire lui réservait cette fois-ci. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de paniquer lorsqu'il remarqua que cette dernière était accompagnée. Et pas par n'importe qui… Greyback ! Le loup garou le plus sanguinaire et cruel qui soit. Celui-là même qui avait mordu Remus un soir de pleine alors que celui-ci n'était encore qu'un enfant.

Sans qu'Harry ne puisse rien y faire, il se mit à pleurer, réaction automatique lorsque l'on avait subi un traumatisme.

- Non… non… s'il vous plait… pas encore…

Bellatrix se tourna vers le jeune griffondor et lui fit un sourire carnassier.

- Non ? Tu es sûr ? C'est pourtant un immense honneur de combler le célèbre Greyback ! Tu as de la chance tu sais, il m'a même avoué qu'il t'appréciait énormément ! N'est-ce pas mon cher ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le loup garou.

- Oui ! Absolument fabuleux ! approuva ce dernier. Une vraie petite catin !

La bête sauvage s'avança à pas de loup vers sa proie, lui arracha ses loques et se coucha sur lui en l'écrasant de tout son poids et en lui tenant fermement ses poignets serrés au-dessus de sa tête.

Harry ne se débattait pas. A quoi bon de toute façon ? La seule chose qu'il pouvait espérer était que son cœur se soit un peu habitué à cette douleur dans son intimité, mais intérieurement il savait que cette souillure resterait à jamais gravée dans son être.

Greyback regarda avec amusement sa victime en se léchant les babines. D'un léger geste de la tête, il intima à la mangemort de partir et cette dernière s'empressa d'obéir. Il n'était pas bon de mettre un loup garou, frustré sexuellement, en colère.

Soudain, le survivant qui ne survivrait plus très longtemps sursauta violemment.

« Draco… ? »

Harry fixa avec désespoir un coin de la pièce, mais fini par en détourner la tête, déçu. Il n'y avait personne, son imagination lui avait sans doute joué un tour… Néanmoins,il aurait juré avoir ressentit l'aura de son frère de cœur.

- Draco… mon frère… sort moi de là… accomplit ton devoir de gardien… je t'en supplie… viens me sauver… murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Le loup garou qui l'observait le fit taire en forçant le passage de sa bouche avec sa langue, puis ricana en commençant son horrible méfait :

- C'est inutile ! Personne ne viendra te sauver ! Personne ne sait que tu es ici !

- Non… s'il vous plait… non… arrêtez… non… non… Non !!

Greyback se retira du corps frêle du jeune brun en souriant de pur extase. Il se rhabilla rapidement et se tourna vers Harry pour lui administrer un coup de pied qui l'envoya valser contre le mus.

Le griffondor ne broncha même, incapable de sortir le moindre son.

- Tiens ? Tu ne peux plus crier ? Il est dommage que je doive rentre au manoir sinon, je serais bien reparti pour un second round !

Il s'approcha du griffondor pour lui donner un dernier baiser d'adieu, mais se faisant, il remarqua la boucle d'argent qu'Harry avait réussi à cacher depuis tout ce temps grâce à ses cheveux qu'il portait maintenant longs.

- Ainsi donc, ce serait grâce à ça que Voldemort arrive à savoir que tu es encore vivant…

Il prit la boucle d'oreille entre sa main et tira d'un coup sec, déchirant au passage le lobe de l'oreille qui se mit à saigner abondamment. Le loup garou l'examina attentivement, puis la jeta sur le sol et l'écrasa. Il susurra ensuite à Harry avant de transplanter :

- Rétablis toi bien, ma petite catin préférée ! Soit heureux, je te promets que demain nous aurons tout notre temps ! Oh oui ! Tout notre temps…

Harry, une fois qu'il fut sûr que son violeur était bel et bien parti, s'évanouit. Son corps ne pouvant plus supporter toutes les outrages ce qu'il avait subi…

**Manoir Jedusor, infirmerie :**

Lorsque Draco reprit connaissance, la première chose qu'il fit fut de pousser un hurlement de fureur. Comment avait-il pu ? Comment cet ignoble monstre avait-il poser ses sales pattes sur son frère ?! Et savoir que sa tante faisait partie du complot n'apaisait en rien sa colère.

- Draco ? Mon chéri, ça va ? S'inquiéta Narcissa qui était restée à son chevet.

- Je vais le tuer…

- ??

- JE VAIS LE TUER !! cria le serpentard en perdant complètement son sang froid.

Voir Harry le supplier de le sauver avait failli l'achever. Greyback avait dû soucis à se faire, le blond n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir après tout le mal qu'il avait fait à son protéger !

**Manoir Jedusor, salle du trône :**

Tom se laissa tomber sur son siège plus découragé que jamais. Aujourd'hui encore il y avait eu d'énormes dégâts, de morts, et surtout, comme il s'y attendait, aucune trace de la personne qu'il aimait. En plus, il n'avait même pas pu se défouler sur son frère car celui-ci était tellement lâche qu'il n'était pas venu sur les lieux de la bataille.

Tout à coup, il blêmit violemment et se courba en deux de douleur.

- Mon seigneur… Est-ce que vous allez bien ? s'enquit Rogue.

Le lord ne lui répondit rien, bien trop affligé pour parler. Le lien… il avait disparu…

« Non… impossible… Calme toi ! Il ne peut comme même pas être… mort ? … »

Le mage noir finit par secouer doucement la tête. Il ne devait pas perdre espoir. Greyback devait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre pour lui donner des nouvelles de ses recherches. Il fallait continuer de croire en Harry. Le garçon était fort, et par-dessus tout, c'était le Survivant.

Quelques instants plus tard, Greyback fit son apparition dans la salle.

- Alors ?! lui demanda Voldemort précipitamment.

- Toujours rien… soupira le loup garou. Maître… si je peux me le permettre, il n'y a aucune chance que Potter soit encore en vie…

Lorsqu'il entendit les propos de son mangemort, Tom faillit poussait un cri de désespoir, mais il releva brusquement la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer.

- Draco ? s'étonnèrent les trois personnes déjà présentes dans la pièce.

Mais Draco se contentait simplement de fixer l'homme qui avait violé Harry avec haine.

- Draco ? Ca va ? redemanda Severus, inquiet du mutisme de son amant.

- Monsieur Malfoy ? Qu'avez-vous ? l'interrogea Greyback d'un air faussement intéressé.

Le blond sortit brutalement de sa léthargie et s'exclama :

- Sale chien ! Tu vas payer ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de lui faire ça ! Je vais te tuer pour avoir osé faire du mal à mon frère ! ENDOLORIS !!

_**A suivre…**_

_**Alors ? Verdict ? **_

_**Le prochain chapitre concernera principalement la libération de Harry et les retrouvailles de nos deux maraudeurs préférés !**_

_**Je pense le poster durant les vacances, mais je ne peux pas l'assurer, désolée…**_

_**A la prochaine fois !!**_

_**Reviews please ? Non ? Méchants ! Lol !**_


	18. Chapter 16

_**Désolée pour ce très long silence, mais j'avais un grand manque d'inspiration (et oui ! Le syndrome de la page blanche !) et mon temps libre était entièrement consacré à mes devoirs alors je trucide tous ceux qui pensent que les L sont des flemmards (même s'ils n'ont pas vraiment tord dans un certain sens ; ) **__**) ! De plus j'avais mes leçon de code mais c'est bon je l'ai eu ! Je profite donc d'une petite accalmie (espérons que ça dure) pour vous postez ce chapitre. Et merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui m'offrent des reviews ! **_

_*******_

_**Enfin la libération de notre petit brun préféré grâce à un allié inattendu ! Il est complètement traumatisé notre Ryry national !**_

_**Avant une malencontreuse remarque, je sais pertinemment que Nagini est normalement une femelle, mais ici se sera l'inverse …**_

_**~ … … … ~ c'est du fourchelang**_

**Chapitre 16**

Manoir Lestrang, cachots :

Sy sortit de sa crevasse en pestant contre ce **** de loup qui l'avait obligé à se cacher précipitamment ! C'est vrai quoi ! A cause de ce stupide animal, l'une de ses si sublimes écailles s'était abîmée !

Il rampa sur le sol froid du cachot et s'approcha du jeune humain évanoui. Le pauvre… Il n'était vraiment pas beau à voir !

Sy s'avait qu'il allait enfreindre le code d'honneur des serpents, mais même si c'était un bipède, il avait fini par s'attacher à ce jeune garçon qui prenait toujours un soin particulier à lui laisser la nourriture qu'il ne mangeait pas près de son nid.

~ Eh petit ! ~ s'exclama le serpent en le poussant doucement de son museau. ~ Petit réveilles toi ! Allez ! … ~ insista-t-il plus fortement.

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux, mais son visage s'éclaira légèrement lorsqu'il remarqua le reptile

~ Ainsssssi donc, vous avez par ssssortir de votre cachette … ~

~ Essst-cccccce que vous allez bien ? ~ lui demanda Sy inquiet en passant outre le fait que son compagnon d'infortune comprenait et parlait parfaitement le fourchelang.

Il avait assisté impuissant au viol de l'adolescent et il ne voulait jamais plus revoir un aussi horrible spectacle de toute sa vie.

~ Pourquoi essst-cccccceeeee que vous ne vous enfuiez pas ?! ~ lui reprocha le reptilien. ~ Vous êtes bien un sssssorcccccier pourtant ! Utilissssez votre magie !!! ~

~ Vous voyez cccces chaînes ? ~ lui dit Harry en lui montrant ses menottes. ~ Ccccce ssssont des catalysssseurs de magie… Mes pouvoirs ne me sssservent à rien … ~ soupira le griffondor.

~ N'avez-vous donc aucun ami pour venir vous ssssauver ? ~

~ Non aucun … ~ lui répondit le survivant avec amertume. ~ Et de toute manière, le peu de perssssones qui pourraient s'inquiéter pour moi ne ssssavent même pas où je ssssuis… ~

Sy réfléchit rapidement aux conséquences de son futur choix, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser cet enfant mourir sans rien avoir tenté pour le sauver…

~ Je peux peut être faire quelque chosssse pour vous… ~ déclara Sy.

~ … ~

~ J'irais prévenir l'héritier de Ssssalazzzar Sssserpentard ! ~

~ Tom ?! ~

~ Oui, sssi ccc'est comme cccca que sss'apelle le Ssseigneur des ténèbres… ~

Sy s'avança vers la grille du cachot, mais, au moment où il allait se glisser entre les barreaux, un minuscule détail lui revint à l'esprit.

~ Au fait… comment vous appelez vous ? … ~

~ Moi ? … Harry… Potter… et vous? … ~

~ Je me prénomme Sy… pour vous servir ! ~

~ Alors enchanté Sy… et merci ! ~ murmura-t-il alors que le serpent s'éclipsait en silence…

Harry se rendormit juste après le départ de son sauveur. Maintenant il en était certain, son calvaire prendrait bientôt fin…

***

Manoir Jedusor, salle du trône :

- Endoloris ! S'écria Draco avec rage.

Mais alors que son impardonnable allait le frapper en plein poitrine, Greyback réussit à l'esquiver habillement.

- Tu es fou ?! S'exclama Severus abasourdit devant le geste inconsidéré de son amant. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!

Draco se contenta de le fixer gravement, sans mot dire, le visage dénudé de tous sentiments. Son corps commençait à luire dangereusement, et son surplus de magie, à s'échappait par tous les pores de sa peau.

Le seigneur des ténèbres, lui, regardait la scène avec impassibilité. Les différents entre les deux mangemorts ne le concernaient aucunement. En plus, il était bien trop préoccuper par la mort plus probable de son chaton pour s'occuper de telles stupidités. Mais alors qu'il se laissait submerger par la déprime, les propos du fils Malfoy l'interpella.

- Comment as-tu osé lui faire cela ?! Tu vas payer pour tout le mal que tu as fait à Harry ! Sale traître !!!

- Stupéfix ! hurla Voldemort juste avant de lancer un second sort.

Le loup garou se retrouva bloqué contre le mur, les poignets entravés par une lourde chaîne d'argent. Greyback ne rigolait plus. Il ne pouvait faire le moindre geste. Il suffisait seulement d'une minuscule égratignure pour qu'il y passe. Sa dernière heure avait sonné… Il allait mourir. Il ne savait pas comment Draco avait découvert le pot aux roses, mais il savait que jamais le lord noir ne lui accorderait sa grâce. Mais curieusement, il n'avait pas peur, au contraire, son seul regret était qu'il ne pourrait plus utiliser et abuser du si désirable corps du Survivant, une fois mort et enterré.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire Draco ?! Pourquoi dis-tu que Grey Back fait du mal à mon chaton ?! Parle je te l'ordonne ! Dis-moi ce que tu sais ! exigea le mage noir.

Draco se tourna vers son maître, les poings serrés le long de son corps, comme pour se retenir de frapper l'homme enchaîné.

- On s'est fait avoir pendant tout ce temps ! Déclara le blond d'une voix blanche. Dire que pendant tout ce temps on pensait que c'était Dumbledore le coupable alors que le, non les traîtres se trouvaient dans notre propre camp et juste sous notre nez !

Le jeune serpentard s'approcha ensuite du loup garou avec un air menaçant.

- Dis moi… Ça t'a plus ?! Ça t'a plus de torturer mon petit frère ?! De l'entendre te supplier alors que tu le violais sans honte et sans pitié ?! Et ma tante dans tout ça ?! Elle faisait quoi elle ?! Elle lui tenait les mains en attendant ?! Ou alors elle vous regardait secrètement pour satisfaire sa curiosité perverse ?!

Voldemort sentit peu à peu son sang bouillir de rage dans ses veines, mais en même temps il restait septique… Pouvait-il réellement croire que deux de ses meilleurs mange morts l'avaient ainsi trahi ? …

- Bellatrix n'a rien à voir avec cette affaire, contredit le lord. Elle n'était même pas sur les lieux lorsqu'il s'est fait enlevé ! Elle était allée lui chercher des tartes à la myrtille !

Draco regarda le lord, effaré. Comment celui-ci avait pu croire un tel mensonge ?! Un rire sec et glacial monta dans sa gorge avant de résonner dans la salle.

- Des tartes à la myrtilles… Des tartes à la myrtilles ! Comment avez-vous pu être aussi stupide ?! Je n'ai jamais entendu d'excuse aussi bidon !

Severus regarda son amant avec frayeur. Son compagnon jouait avec le feu. Il devait intervenir, sinon cela pourrait finir très mal pour Draco. Il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer. Il était gêné de faire ça devant le seigneur des ténèbres mais il préféré encore une honte passagère que voir son amour se faire tuer devant ses yeux. Le lord n'était pas connu pour sa grande tolérance…

- Chut… Mon ange calme toi… Explique toi tranquillement… On te croit… Dis nous ce que tu sais…

- Harry… Il déteste la myrtille, il y est allergique… souffla-t-il, épuisé par sa crise précédente en plus de son trop plein d'hormones dus à sa grossesse. Tu te souviens… Je t'avais parlé de mon lien avec Harry… Depuis qu'il a été enlevé, j'ai sans cesse essayé de le contacter par télépathie… Et aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai enfin réussi… Ce que j'ai vu… Vu… Oh Sev c'était si horrible… gémit-il en s'affaissant en pleure sur le torse de son amant.

Voldemort et Severus gardèrent le silence pour prendre le temps de bien emmagasiner ces nouvelles révélations. Mais, alors que le mage noir allait proclamer sa sentence, la porte s'ouvrit en fracas…

- Maître je… Merde ! lâcha Bellatrix dès qu'elle vit que son complice avait été découvert.

Voldemort vit rouge. Ses yeux habituellement d'une douce couleur carmin vira au rouge sombre qui rappelait la couleur du sang et de la vengeance. Il semblait pris de folie.

- Comment as-tu osé ?! rugit-il. Est dire que je te faisait confiance !

- Et alors ?! le provoqua-t-elle. Depuis que le gamin est arrivé il n'y en a plus que pour lui ! Mon chaton par-ci, mon chaton par-là ! Et moi alors ?! C'est moi qui aurait dû être la reine des ténèbres !

Voldemort compris alors que si elle avait agi ainsi c'était simplement par pure jalousie. Cela voulait donc dire que si Harry avait été blessé, c'était entièrement de sa faute car s'il ne s'était pas amusé avec la mangemorts jamais celle-ci n'aurait eu de faux espoirs et elle ne s'en aurait pris à la personne qu'il aimait.

- Bellatrix, j'imagine que tu connais la sentence réservée aux traîtres ? … l'interrogea le lord d'une voix lasse…

- Oui et j'en suis fière ! rétorqua-t-elle pour le narguer. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'était jouissif de l'entendre vous supplier, vous et mon neveu, de le sauver alors qu'il se faisait prendre sans vergogne par Greyback !

Draco et le seigneur des ténèbres poussèrent un hurlement de rage, ils ne pouvaient en supporter plus. Ils dégainèrent leur baguette d'un commun ensemble et dire simultanément :

- AVADA…

- Non ! les interrompit Remus en hurlant. Expelliarmus ! enchaîna-t-il en sortant de sa cachette où il avait assisté secrètement à toute la scène.

Les deux baguettes sautèrent des mains de leur propriétaire et atterrirent dans celle ouverte du dernier des maraudeurs.

- Peut-on savoir de quel droit oses-tu interrompre mon jugement Lupin ?

- Loin de moi l'idée de vous déplaire, lui répondit Remus, mais si vous la tuez, nous n'aurions plus aucun moyen de savoir l'endroit où ils ont enfermé Harry !

Voldemort se sermonna silencieusement pour la bêtise qu'il allait faire et remercia Merlin pour le bon sens du loup garou.

- Bien… comme tu as une bonne raison tu ne seras pas puni, mais je te préviens, la prochaine fois, au moindre écart je ne serais pas aussi clément ! Déclara le Lord comme si de rien n'était.

Remus soupira devant la mauvaise fois du mage noir, mais ne s'attarda pas plus dessus. Le plus important était de retrouver Harry pendant que celui-ci était encore vivant, car Remus n'était pas assez naïf pour croire que le fils de James pouvait être indemne après être passé entre les mains des deux infâmes mangemorts. Mais il avait néanmoins une dernière chose primordiale à accomplir avant cela.

Il s'approcha de Greyback et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Ça c'est pour tout le mal que tu nous as fait à Harry et à moi ! Aujourd'hui tu vas enfin pour toi tes crimes ! Bon séjour en enfer !

Et il métamorphosa un poignard en argent avec lequel il l'égorgea comme on égorgeait un vulgaire agneau.

- Lupin… Peut-on savoir pourquoi tu l'as tué alors que tu as précisément empêché notre maître et Draco de le faire pour Bellatrix ? Le questionna Severus qui restait incroyablement passif malgré la situation critique.

- On n'avait pas besoin de lui ! Il n'était que le complice ! C'est Bellatrix qui a caché Harry ! C'est elle qu'on doit faire parler !

Voldemort approuva ce raisonnement plus que logique et se tourna vers la traître :

- Où est-il ? Où est mon chaton ? lui demanda-t-il avec haine.

Bellatrix ne répondit rien, bien décidé à ne pas parler. Soit, elle mourrait peut-être mais Potter la rejoindrait peu de temps après, foi de Lestrang.

Voyant l'obstination de son « ex-mangemort », le mage noir soupira :

- Severus, mène la aux cachots et confia la à Mulciber, qu'il tache de la faire parler !

Le maître des potions fit selon la volonté de son maître et quitta la pièce en entraînant brutalement la tante de son amant dans son sillage.

- Et maintenant ? dit Draco. Q'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- … On attend…

***

Quelque part, près du manoir Jedusor :

Sy était exténué. Certes, il était peut-être un serpent magique capable de transplanter, mais en l'occurrence, il avait totalement vidé toutes ses réserves de magie et le pire de tout : il ne savait même combien de kilomètres il devrait encore parcourir avant d'arriver au manoir du très estimé lord Voldemort. Il était largement tenté de faire une pause, mais sachant que le gamin comptait sur lui, il ne pouvait décemment pas se la permettre. Lui, il aurait tout le temps de ce reposer plus tard, mais l'enfant allait mourir s'il tardait trop. Il ne devait pas le laisser tomber.

Ces bonnes résolutions en tête, il reprit son chemin en rampant à vive allure. Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à s'épuiser longtemps puisque quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, il fut arrêté par un champ de force invisible. Il était arrivé à destination.

~ Qui es-tu étranger ? ~ entendit-il siffler derrière lui. ~ Que viens tu faire icccccci ? ~

Sy se retourna et se retrouva museau à museau avec le magnifique animal de compagnie de Voldemort, Nagini.

~ J'aimerais avoir une audiencccccce avec ton maître… ~

~ Que lui veux-tu ? ~ lui demanda hargneusement Nagini.

~ J'ai d'importantes révélations à lui faire… Et elles concccccernent toutes Harry Potter… Et notamment le lieu où il ssssssse trouve… ~

Après avoir entendu cela, Nagini s'empressa de le faire pénétrer dans le domaine de son maître.

~ Ssssssuis moi ! ~ lui ordonna-t-il.

Sy le suivit donc en observant le splendide déhancher de l'animal devant lui… Vu la précipitation de ce dernier lorsqu'il avait prononcé le nom de son tout nouveau protéger, le pauvre enfant devait sans aucun doute être très important pour le Seigneur des ténèbres. Peut-être aurait-il droit à une petite faveur pour avoir sauvé un membre important de la guilde de Voldemort… Non ? Bah, il pouvait toujours l'espérer n'est-ce pas ? …

***

Manoir Jedusor, appartement de Voldemort :

Tom faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Tous les mangemorts avaient reçu pour consigne de ne le déranger que lorsque Bellatrix aurait enfin céder sous peine de mourir dans d'atroce souffrance. Et depuis il n'avait jamais été dérangé. Et c'était précisément pour cela qu'il était extrêmement hérité. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés et toujours rien, nada, le calme plat.

« Merlin ! Ça fait deux jours qu'elle subit le doloris en continu et malgré ça elle n'a toujours pas avoué où il se trouve ! Si tenté qu'elle le fasse un jour… »

Le lord commençait purement et simplement à perdre totalement espoir de revoir un jour son amour. Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit et se referma, troublant ainsi le silence quasi religieux qui régnait la pièce. Le mage noir s'approcha pour voir qui osait interrompre ses lamentations, mais ce n'était malheureusement que Nagini, son fidèle familier. Le seul être qui avait toujours été là pour lui.

~ Qu'y a-t-il Nagini ? ~ lui demanda le Seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix morne.

Le serpent fixa son maître d'un regard critique. Il avait toujours été là pour lui et il savait parfaitement que le mage noir souffrait énormément depuis la disparition du Survivant. Nagini savait tout de lui. Pourtant et ce pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être étonné lorsque celui-ci lui avait avoué être amoureux de la personne qu'il cherchait à tuer depuis plus de seize ans.

~ Maître, une perssssonne déssssir sssss'entretenir avec vous… Il dit avoir d'importantes révélations à vous faire… ~

~ Renvoie là ssss'il te plait… Ccccce n'est vraiment pas le moment… ~ lui répondit le lord en se laissant tomber sur la chaise de son bureau.

Le reptile regarda le mage noir avec tristesse. Mais où était donc passé le fier et majestueux Lord Voldemort ?

~ Il est toujours là… ~ le contredit Voldemort qui avait intercepté les pensées de son familier. ~ Le seigneur des ténèbres a seulement fait l'immense bêtise de tomber amoureux… ~

Nagini ne dit rien, se contentant de compatir à la peine du mage noir. Heureusement qu son calvaire prendrait bientôt fin parce qu'il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de supporter un Voldemort déprimé à longueur de journée. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il pense à _**le **_remerciait convenablement plus tard.

~ Maître… Pardonnez mon obsssstination, mais ccccc'est extrêmement important ! Ccccelui qui vous demande ccccccette audiencccccce dit sssssavoir où sssssse trouve Harry Potter ! ~

Tom resta bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés, mais il se reprit rapidement et se précipita vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir en grand. Sy attendait fièrement de l'autre côté :

~ Où est-il ? ~ le pressa Voldemort.

~ Manoir Lessssstrang… Dans les cachots… ~ lui répondit Sy.

Le lord n'attendit pas plus longtemps et partit en courrant, direction ses propres cachots. Sy le regarda fixement puis se lança gaiement à sa suite en sifflotant.

« Cccc'est bon gamin… Misssssion accomplie… et compte ssssur moi, tu sssseras vengé ! »

Et si les serpents savaient sourire, on pouvait être certain qu'il aborderait à ce moment même un sourire carnassier digne de Salazar Serpentard lui-même…

***

Manoir Jedusor, cachots :

Voldemort entra en coup de vent dans la salle de torture de sa demeure, faisant ainsi sursauter Remus, Severus et Draco qui assistaient silencieusement à la mise à la question de Bellatrix Lestrang, nouvellement surnommé « la traîtresse ».

- Maître ? L'interrogea Severus remplit d'incompréhension.

- Je sais où il est Severus ! Je sais enfin où il est ! Il est dans les cachots du manoir Lestrang !

- Comment ? souffla Draco estomaqué.

- C'est un nouvel et précieux allié qui me l'a révélé !

- Qui ? Demanda le jeune serpentard qui était curieux de nature.

~ Moi ! ~

Les trois mangemorts se retournèrent lorsqu'il entendirent ce sifflement et restèrent abasourdis devant la beauté du serpent qui venait d'apparaître derrière le lord.

- Donc c'est bon ? On n'a plus besoin de Bellatrix ?

- Non, effectivement. Elle ne nous sert plus à rien…

Draco sauta donc sans attendre sur l'occasion, il n'attendait plus que ça et s'écria :

- C'est bon Mulciber tu peux l'achever !

Mais alors que ce dernier aller faire ce qui lui était demandé, Sy s'interposa et siffla de mécontentement.

~ Etes-vous devenus fous ? Vous voulez tout mettre à l'eau ou quoi ? ~

~ Pourquoi la défends-tu ? ~ l'interrogea Voldemort puisqu'il était le seul à avoir compris.

~ J'ai besssoin de ssssssa ssssssignature magique pour pouvoir vous transssssplanter à ssssson manoir ! Elle morte vous ne reverrait jamais ccccelui que vous rechercher… ~

Voldemort hocha la tête, lui montrant ainsi qu'il avait parfaitement assimilé les directives du serpent. Ce dernier, ne voulant pas attendre plus longtemps, se dépêcha de donner ses derniers ordres directement traduit par Voldemort aux autres mangemorts présents dans la pièce.

- Severus, tu te charges de reprendre les recherches sur le mal dont souffre Harry… Lupin, toi et Draco, vous préparez l'infirmerie. D'après Sy, Harry se trouve en très mauvais état alors je compte sur vous pour vous tenir prêts à intervenir dès mon arrivée !

- Mais… protesta Draco.

- Non Draco, le coupa Severus. Le maître a raison, tu seras beaucoup plus utile à l'infirmerie ! De plus tu ne dois prendre aucun risque, pense au bébé !

Le jeune serpentard ne pouvant rien répliquer à cela se soumit donc à la décision de son compagnon, et les trois partisans du Seigneur des ténèbres quittèrent la salle de torture pour accomplir leurs tâches sans plus de protestations. Le lord s'approcha ensuite de Bellatrix et l'attrapa sans douceur par le bras avant de déclarer :

~ Ccccc'est bon Sy, amène nous là-bas ! ~

Le serpent obéit donc sans faire d'histoire sachant que le temps était compté pour l'adolescent. Ce fut donc un petit groupe de 4 personnes - Voldemort, Bellatrix, Sy et Nagini -qui se retrouva deux minutes plus tard devant une grande entendue entièrement vide de toute habitation.

Voldemort se retourna alors vers la traîtresse et l'agrippa violemment par les cheveux pour l'obliger à courber l'échine. Comme Voldemort s'en était douté, Bellatrix était la gardienne du secret de son manoir.

- Maintenant tu vas m'écouter chienne ! Libère Harry si tu ne veux pas que je te tue !

- Jamais ! Cria la folle avant de lui cracher au visage.

- Comment oses-tu ?! éructa le lord noir avant de la gifler avec rage. Tu tiens donc tant que ça à ce que ta misérable existence se termine ici ?! Réponds !!

Mais l'ex-mangemort en avait cure, peu lui importait de mourir du moment qu'elle n'était pas la seule à y passer.

Finalement et contre attente, ce fut Nagini qui, perdant patience, planta ses crocs infestés de venin dans la gorge de l'ignoble femme. Bellatrix n'eut même pas le temps de se rendre compte de rien que déjà la substance venimeuse avait parcourut ses veines et atteignait son cœur et c'est dans la plus totale indifférence qu'elle rendit son dernier souffle dans un unique râle d'atroce souffrance.

Grâce à cela, le sortilège du Fidelitas fut levé, dévoilant ainsi aux yeux de tous le majestueux manoir Lestrang.

Voldemort resta statique pendant quelques instants, incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Mais il se ressaisit rapidement et s'élança à toute vitesse vers la demeure et ses cachots, laissant là la dépouille de l'ancienne mangemort qui ne méritait pas un enterrement décent après tout le mal qu'elle avait fait autour d'elle et qui finirait certainement dans l'estomac d'un quelconque charognard…

***

Manoir Lestrang, cachots :

Bien que le mage noir n'avait jamais mit les pieds en ces lieux, il se laisser son instinct le guider et descendait plus bas, toujours plus bas…

Lorsque enfin il arriva devant les grille du cachot tant attendu et pourtant extrêmement redouté, il inspira profondément, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'appréhender l'état dans lequel il allait retrouver son griffondor. Il ouvrit la grille avec lenteur, son cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine et son corps parcouru de frisson.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'odeur âcre et familière de ce lieu. Cette odeur, il la reconnaissait très bien… C'était celle de la peur, de la douleur, du désespoir etde la mort.

- Lumos… marmonna-t-il en élevant sa baguette devant lui pour éclairer totalement l'endroit.

Il parcourut la pièce du regard et… c'est là qu'il vit, recroquevillée sur elle même dans un coin d'une cellule, une forme informe, être que tout bonheur et espoir avaient quitté, une loque… Harry…

Il s'approcha doucement de la personne, craignant de la réveiller, tandis que des larmes de rage et d'impuissance coulaient sur ses joues.

« Merlin, s'il vous plait, faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard… »

Il s'agenouilla près du jeune griffondor, enleva la couverture rongée au mites qui le recouvrait et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Le Harry Potter d'autrefois n'existait plus. Le griffondor baignait dans son propre sang, les côtes saillantes sous sa peau et le corps couvert de blessures et de cicatrices diverses.

- Merlin… mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait… mon amour, mais qu'ils t'ont fait… gémit-il.

Harry qui n'était plus habitué aux moindres sons se réveilla à ce simple bruit. Il releva la tête, essayant de repéré ce qui avait perturbé son sommeil. Voldemort fut tellement choqué de voir les si beaux yeux émeraudes vides de toute vie qu'il poussa un petit cri de surprise, provoquant par ce fait une réaction immédiate de frayeur chez Harry qui s'empressa de s'accoler vivement contre le mur en faisant abstraction de la douleur physique que lui prodiguait ce simple geste.

- Mon chaton… murmura le Seigneur des ténèbres qui voulait rassurer le jeune homme. N'ais pas peur, c'est moi… Tom… Ne t'en fait pas petit griffondor, je vais te sortir de là… Fais moi confiance… Tu n'as pas à avoir peur…

- Tom… ? demanda faiblement Harry avec hésitation. Non… se reprit-il tout de suite après en ne laissant pas le temps à Voldemort de lui répondre. J'ai dû rêver… Pourquoi serait-il là de toute façon… Il est certainement avec ce maudit vampire ! Pffff… de toute manière je ne suis rien… rien ! Et il se mit à se taper la tête violemment contre le mur de pierre en sanglotant.

Le lord noir s'approcha petit à petit du griffondor pour éviter de le terroriser encore plus et l'éloigna du mur pour l'empêcher de se blesser d'avantage.

- Calme toi Harry… tu vas finir par te faire mal…

Puis il se mit à caresser ses longues boucles brunes, et bien qu'elles étaient sales et emmêlées, Voldemort les trouva agréablement soyeuses au toucher. Cette simple caresse réussit à l'apaiser. Le jeune homme se détendit lentement dans les bras de son sauveur. Voldemort le souleva ensuite avec facilité et rejoignit Sy et Nagini qui l'attendaient à l'extérieur. Sy fut bouleversé lorsqu'il vit l'état du Survivant… C'était encore pire que lorsqu'il l'avait laissé… un grand nombre de ses blessures s'étaient infectées et suppurantes. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir que l'adolescent mettrait longtemps à se remettre de sa séquestration.

***

Manoir Jedusor, infirmerie :

Lorsque le lord arriva dans l'infirmerie de sa demeure avec Harry dans ses bras, Draco ne put retenir un cri d'horreur et Remus manqua de tourner de l'œil… C'était tout simplement horrible…

Voldemort se dépêcha de déposer son précieux fardeau sur l'un des nombreux lits et sortit de la pièce sans mots dire, laissant ses deux mangemorts prendre en charge la guérison de son chaton.

Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, ces derniers n'en furent pas offusqués. En effet, un bruit sourd rapidement suivit par un horrible son de craquelure, les informèrent que leur maître venait sans nul doute de se briser tous les os de la main en donnant un formidable crochet du droit au premier mur sur lequel il était tombé…

Voldemort de son côté maugréa en regardant sa main et murmura rapidement un sortilège qui referma sa plaie et la cicatrisa en un instant. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de torture, son lieux de distraction par excellence, où il était certain de pouvoir passer ses nerfs, qui étaient à fleur de peau, sur quelqu'un s'en avoir à se préoccuper de salir le sol de son noble manoir…

***

Draco et Remus avaient fait du bon travail, certes Harry garderait à jamais de profondes cicatrices dans son dos, mais ils avaient soignée sa vue (Harry ne portera donc plus jamais de lunette) et ils l'avaient sauvé, et seul cela comptait. Malgré tout, l'adolescent resta tout de même plus de deux semaines dans un coma magique sous la surveillance de ses proches - Draco, Remus, Voldemort et même Severus (et oui, le pauvre on le plaint ! ; ) ) -.

La première chose qu'Harry remarqua lorsqu'il se réveilla, était qu'il était de retour au manoir Jedusor. Il parcourut la pièce du regard et eu un sourire tendre lorsqu'il remarqua son frère de cœur, endormit sur une chaise à son chevet. Il entreprit alors de le réveiller en le secouant et en lui murmurant doucement :

- Dray… Dray, réveille toi…

Le serpentard papillonna des yeux avant de rester abasourdit de stupeur en voyant que le griffondor était enfin sortit du coma. Il se jeta dans ensuite dans ses bras en sanglotant et en le menaçant :

- Je te préviens 'Ry, la prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup comme ça je te tue moi-même… Merlin, tu peux savoir comment j'ai eu peur…

Harry le serra dans ses bras pour le réconforter, mais sursauta quand il sentit le léger rebondissement du ventre de Draco.

- Dray… Qu'est-ce… Tu ne peux pas…

Le fils Malfoy lui fit un sourire resplendissant avant de prendre la main du survivant et de la plaquer contre son ventre.

- Si, lui répondit-il calmement, je suis enceint !

- Mais… C'est impossible ! Tu es un homme !

- Excellente déduction très cher ! se moqua le blond gentiment. Sache que les grossesses masculines sont très rares mais possible sous certaines conditions…

- Merlin… Dray c'est merveilleux ! Je suis vraiment content pour toi ! Mais tu vas bien au moins ? Tu ne cours aucun danger n'est-ce pas ?

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son petit frère aussi attentif à son état de santé alors que c'était lui qui venait juste sortit d'un long mois de séquestration suivit par deux semaines d'un coma magique. Mais voyant que son ami était vraiment inquiet pour lui, il se hâta de le rassurer :

- T'en fais pas ! Tout va bien ! Il faut juste que j'évite de me surmener..

- Ce que vous ne faite pas d'ailleurs monsieur Malfoy ! le sermonna Remus qui les écoutait depuis un petit moment déjà mais qui n'avait pas voulut gâcher leur retrouvaille. Vous avez de la chance que votre compagnon ne soit pas là…

- Vous n'allez pas lui dire n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Draco inquiet.

Ce fut au tour de Remus de sourire. Certes le jeune Draco était peut être le compagnon de Rogue, mais cela ne l'empêchait de le craindre, surtout quand il se mettait en colère...

- Ne vous inquiété pas monsieur Malfoy, le rassura Lupin. Mais je vous serez comme même gré de faire attention à vous… Votre grossesse est un véritable miracle… Peu de gens ont cette chance…

Draco baissa alors le regard… La culpabilité le rongeait. Il savait de part sa mère que cet homme qu'il avait appris à connaître et qu'il appréciait un peu plus chaque jour avait lui aussi un jour voulut avoir ses propres enfants mais malheureusement son compagnon étant mort, il n'avait jamais pu accomplir son plus grand rêve qui était celui de donner la vie…

- Vous n'avez jamais pensé à trouver une autre personne à aimer ? lui demanda le blond le cœur serré.

L'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal le regard visiblement choqué.

- Le pourriez-vous à ma place ? lui répondit-il un peu sèchement. Sachez monsieur Malfoy que les loups garous n'aiment qu'une seule fois et jamais je ne pourrais oublier Sirius !

A ces mots, Harry qui jusque là avait gardé le silence fit un bond dans son lit et en sortit précipitamment, malheureusement pour lui, il se prit les pieds dans les couvertures et serait tombé si Remus ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps grâce à ses réflexes de loup.

- Que se passe t'il Harry ?

- Comment ai-je pu oublier… Merlin comment ai-je pu l'oublier… dit Harry mortifié.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'as-tu donc oublié ?

- Remus, lui révéla le griffondor, c'est Sirius… Il est en vie ! C'est Bellatrix qui me l'a dit ! Il est enfermé dans sa résidence secondaire !

Lupin se retourna vers Draco qui ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passé et lui demanda précipitamment :

- Draco où est situé le manoir secondaire des Lestrang ?

- Mais…

Harry se rajouta à la partie, l'heure était grave. Si on l'avait retrouvé, Bellatrix était sans nulle doute morte, et Bellatrix morte son parrain ne survivrait pas longtemps sans eau ni nourriture, d'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté dans le coma.

- Dray c'est important ! Où est son manoir ?!

- En Russie, près de Moscou…

Il fit rapidement une carte de localisation magique et il leur montra une croix rouge inscrite dessus.

- Vous voyez, c'est là mais pourquoi…

Le maraudeur ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir, il arracha la carte des mains du serpentard et transplanta sans perdre de temps.

Après son départ, Draco exigea des explications à Harry qu'il obtint facilement. Comprenant après de quoi il en retournait, le serpentard décida que ce n'était en rien son problème et proposa au griffondor de l'aider à s'habiller avant qu'ils ne rejoignent le seigneur des ténèbres et les autres mangemorts pour le dîner vu qu'il était plus de dix neuf heures passées. Bien sûr cette proposition fut toute de suite acceptée.

Le jeune Malfoy était content de la bonne humeur du brun, mais il savait que cela ne durerait pas car bientôt l'effet de la potion d'oubli cesserait. Cette potion était une décoction de son compagnon, elle permettait de faire oublier un épisode traumatisant de la vie de quelqu'un, mais malheureusement la potion ne durait qu'un certain temps. Harry devait peut être un jour ou l'autre surmonter tout ce qu'il avait subi, mais cela n'empêchait pas Draco de redouter l'instant où cela arriverait… Et c'est avec cette peur en tête qu'il sortit de l'infirmerie en entrainant derrière lui son protéger…

***

Manoir Jedusor, grande salle :

L'arrivée d'Harry et de Draco se fit dans un profond silence, car même s'ils savaient que maintenant le sauveur était de leur côté, il était étrange pour lesmangemorts de voir Harry Potter manger à leur table. Mais, quand Draco s'assit à la gauche de son compagnon et qu'il obligea le griffondor à prendre place à ses côtés, les conversations reprirent peu à peu…

Voldemort, fit comme si rien ne venait de se produire et reporta son attention sur un de ses fidèles, qui lui demandait quand aurait lieu la prochaine attaque, en prenant grand soin d'éviter le regard du griffondor, se disant qu'il aurait tout le temps de mettre les choses au clair et de lui avouer ses sentiments plus tard. Il n'allait tout de même pas jouer son poufsouffle devant ses mangemorts…

Harry lui fut grandement peiné de voir que Tom l'évitait et retenait à grande peine ses larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses beaux yeux émeraudes, mais après tout comment cela aurait-il pu être autrement, Bellatrix avait raison finalement, il n'était rien… A ce moment là tout lui revient en mémoire, lui apportant son lot de peur, d'honte et de douleur… L'effet de la potion venait de cesser…

Le griffondor essayait d'avaler ce qu'il pouvait et de se mêler à la conversation, mais bien vite il baissa les bras, il n'avait plu qu'une envie : se rendre dans ses quartiers pour pouvoir y pleurer tout son soul. Il prétexta rapidement un malaise pour pouvoir se retirer dans sa chambre sans éveiller de soupçons.

Il ne vit pas le regard inquiet du protecter de son coeur poser sur lui comme il ne remarqua pas non plus le froncement de sourcil du mage noir lorsqu'il le vit quitter la table… Voldemort s'excusa lui aussi peu après le départ du griffondor, laissant tout ses partisans dans une profonde confusion, et se précipita dans les couloirs pour se rendre dans l'appartement de son chaton et lui demander ce qui n'allait pas…

***

Manoir Jedusor, appartement d'Harry :

Lorsque Tom entra dans les appartements de son chaton, il sentit son cœur se serrer en le voyant pleurer en boule sur son lit. Il s'assit près de lui et lui demanda doucement :

- Harry, chaton, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ton indifférence me fait mal… Je ne suis rien pour toi… Je ne suis rien pour personne… Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? … Tu aurais mieux fait de me laisser là-bas ! ... Pourquoi m'as tu ramené, pour me faire souffrir ? ... lui reprocha le griffondor.

Tom soupira, l'attira contre lui et lui donna une étreinte réconfortante et protectrice. Il lui expliqua les raisons de son comportement et peu à peu le griffondor se calma, sa respiration se fit lente et paisible, il s'était assoupi.

Croyant que le garçon dormait profondément, le lord lui plaqua un doux baiser sur ses cheveux soyeux et lui murmura tendrement :

- Je t'aime chaton…

Mais, le survivant qui n'était plongé que dans un demi-sommeil et qui avait encore conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui, se détacha brusquement de ses bras et le repoussa brutalement. Alors là ça n'allait plus du tout. D'abord on l'ignorait et deux secondes après on lui disait qu'on l'aimait. Harry commençait sérieusement à se demander si Tom Elvis Jedusor ne se fichait pas un peu de la g***** du monde.

- Te fous pas de moi ! hurla-t-il. Tu crois pas que j'ai suffisamment souffert pour que tu t'y mettes aussi ?! Tu m'aimes… Tu m'aimes ?! Comment peux-tu m'aimer alors que tu as passé plus de quinze années de ta vie à me pourrir l'existence ?! Et comme ça, du jour au lendemain tu tombes amoureux de moi ?! Un être tel que toi ne peux ressentir ce noble sentiment qu'est l'amour ! Dans ton cœur il n'existe que du mépris et de la haine !

Tom fut blessé par les propos de la personne qu'il aimait, mais il fit abstraction de sa douleur. Il devait impérativement lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

- Tu te trompes Harry… Il est vrai qu'autrefois je prenais l'amour pour une faiblesse… seulement maintenant je le ressens cet amour et je me rend compte à quel point j'avais tord ! L'amour n'est pas une faiblesse mais une véritable force ! Même s'il est vrai que l'on devient lâche lorsque l'on a quelque chose à protéger… Mais moi, aujourd'hui je suis fier de cette lâcheté ! Rend toi comptes Harry… Pour moi un seul de tes beaux sourires suffit pour que mon cœur s'emballe et que je sois heureux pendant le restant de la journée !

Le griffondor ne put s'empêcher de rougir, mais en même temps, il était complètement perdu. Lord Voldemort, son pire ennemi, était en train de lui faire une déclaration d'amour !

- En plus, reprit le mage noir, je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de toi du jour au lendemain. En fait, tu m'as toujours intrigué… Au début, je ne comprenais pas comment un simple bébé avait pu réussir à me vaincre, j'en étais furieux, mais après t'avoir revu lors de ta première année à Poudlard, j'étais curieux de te connaître… Je n'ai pas voulu d'abord me l'avouer… Tu me ressemblais plus que tu ne le crois Harry… Et en même temps j'étais profondément jaloux car malgré tout ce que je te faisais subir, tu souriais… Tu étais heureux et tu avais des amis, chose que moi à ton âge je n'ai jamais eu…

Le survivant d'abord méfiant, se rapprocha de lui peu à peu et finit par poser sa tête sur son épaule dans une timide tentative de consolation et l'invita à continuer son récit. Souriant avec tendresse en reconnaissance au brun aux yeux émeraudes, Tom poursuivit :

- Mais un jour ça a changé… En l'espace de quelques semaines, tu es devenu incroyablement malheureux… Tu avais découvert toute la vérité sur Dumbledore et tes soi disant amis… Je ressentais ta tristesse à travers notre lien… Mais comme je n'ai pas abandonné mes idée de conquête du monde…

Le lord, qui avait sentit Harry se tendre légèrement, lui fit une caresse apaisante pour le rassurer.

- Ne te leurres pas Harry. Un jour le monde m'appartiendra ! La seule chose que je peux te promettre est de ne pas tuer des innocents. Personne n'aura à souffrir si elle ne se met pas en travers de mon chemin.

- Je comprends… chuchota le griffondor. Aussi longtemps que tu tiendras cette promesse, je resterais à tes côtés… Tu auras mon soutien…

Gardant pour lui la pensée que son futur compagnon ne serait pas qu'un simple soutien, mais le prince des ténèbres, le mage noir reprit :

- En tout cas je pensais avoir un atout dans mon jeu en capturant le survivant, mais je ne savais pas que je courrais droit à ma perte ! Après j'ai découvert que tu étais malade… Tu m'as fait extrêmement peur lorsque je t'ai vu te tordre de douleur et t'évanouir après avoir craché énormément de sang le jour de ton arrivée…

Le seigneur des ténèbres resserra son étreinte sur le corps tremblant contre lui. Harry était encore malade et bien que Severus faisait d'importante recherche sur sa mystérieuse maladie sur son ordre, celui-ci n'avait toujours rien trouvé pour le soigner.

- Je te voyais tous les jours, je dînais avec toi, prenant plaisir à nos conversations… C'est là que mes sentiments ont évolué… Au départ je pensais que j'étais malade ! pouffa le lord en se moquant de sa propre stupidité. Et puis, j'ai compris… Moi le seigneur des ténèbres, l'homme le plus cruel, froid et insensible qui n'ai jamais existé sur terre, j'étais tombé amoureux de toi mon pire ennemi… Quelle ironie du sort ! … J'avais prévu de te séduire, mais je devais d'abord faire une alliance avec des vampires et des loups garous, et avant même que je n'ai bien saisi la situation, je me retrouvais à faire le choix entre coucher avec un être qui ne m'inspirait que du dégoût ou prendre le risque que celui-ci ne me déclare la guerre et s'en prenne à toi ! … D'ailleurs je n'ai encore aucune nouvelle de lui aujourd'hui, lui révéla-t-il, mais sache que jamais je ne le laisserai te faire du mal !

- Tu as couché avec lui… constata le griffondor avec le cœur serré.

- Non ! S'écria Tom. Je cherchais à tout prix à me sortir de cette situation ! J'ai même béni Merlin quand Severus est arrivé, interrompant ainsi cette infamie mais, quand il m'a dit que le manoir était attaqué… J'étais fou d'inquiétude pour toi ! Merlin j'ai cru mourir lorsque j'ai appris que tu avais été kidnappé… J'étais mort de chagrin et de colère ! La seule chose à laquelle je pensais vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre était de te retrouver ! Mais maintenant tu es là…

Tom prit le visage du griffondor entre ses mains et le contempla, comme on admire une œuvre d'art, avec passion et tendresse.

- Tu es là ! Tu es là en face de moi et moi, je t'avoue mon amour en espérant que toi aussi tu ressentes quelque chose pour moi… J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu pourras au moins me pardonner pour toutes ces années où je t'ai fait souffrir… Je t'aime Harry ! Oh Merlin comme je t'aime… susurra-t-il en l'embrassant.

Le jeune homme resta d'abord de marbre, mais il finit cependant par répondre timidement au baiser. Tom fou de joie voulut approfondir leur échange, mais quand Harry sentit la langue de son vis-à-vis s'insinuer entre ses lèvres, il se recula vivement. Certes, la déclaration de Tom le remplissait de bonheur, mais il ne voulait pas que celui-ci aille trop vite. Il ne lui pardonnait pas encore totalement toutes les années où il avait voulut le tuer, et il n'oubliait encore moins que le seigneur des ténèbres était le meurtrier de ses parents. En plus de cela, ce que lui avait infligé Greyback était encore bien trop présent dans son esprit pour qu'il n'envisage seulement de commencer une relation avec qui que se soit.

- Je suis désolé Tom… Comprends moi… le supplia-t-il. Je ne peux pas… pas déjà… pas après ce qu'il m'a fait…Je suis si sale… Je suis désolé… Je suis… désolé… Je t'en supplie… Laisse moi du temps… sanglota le survivant.

Le lord noir poussa un soupir de déception, mais il le berça doucement dans ses bras comme on le ferait avec un petit enfant. Au moins Harry ne l'avait pas totalement rejeté, c'était déjà ça.

- Sort toi de la tête toutes ces sotises ! Tu n'es pas sale et jamais tu ne le seras ! Et ne t'en fais pas Harry, je t'attendrais… Je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra… Mais ne sois pas trop long s'il te plait chaton… Plus tu attendras, plus se sera difficile pour toi…

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête avant de plaquer un baiser furtif sur les lèvres du lord. Il s'allongea ensuite entre les draps et ferma les yeux pour plonger dans un sommeil réparateur.

Tom attendrit par cette vision s'étendit près de lui, alors Harry vient se presser contre sa bouillotte personnelle et le mage enserra les hanches du garçon de ses bras en pensant déjà à un futur plan d'action car bien que le griffondor lui avait fait promettre qu'il irait à son rythme en attendant qu'il soit prêt, jamais il ne lui avait demandé de ne rien faire pour le faire céder…

_**A suivre…**_

_**Désolée… Je ne suis pas très contente de mon chapitre alors j'accepterais tout commentaires et critiques…**_

_**La prochaine fois - qui arrivera normalement très bientôt - c'est un bonus : les retrouvailles de nous deux maraudeurs préférés…**_

_**Et au prochain chapitre, lemon lemon et lemon !**_

_**Dites, vous auriez pas des idées de comment Voldy pourrait réussir à faire céder Harry (Des tentatives de drague en gros) ? Ça m'aiderait beaucoup, merci d'avance à ceux qui me répondront…**_

_**Reviews please ?**_


	19. Bonus 2

_**Voici le bonus ! Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps surtout pour un bonus aussi court, mais je n'avais guère le temps d'écrire, et ajoutez à ça le manque d'inspiration, vous comprendrez pourquoi je ne me suis pas foulée (à ma plus grande honte je le reconnais ^^')**_

_**Bonus 2**_

Russie, centre ville de Moscou :

Remus atterrit dans une petite ruelle du centre ville sorcier de la capitale de la Russie.

« Et maintenant, se dit-il, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Il faut que je trouve quelqu'un qui était l'équivalant du Chaudron Baveur anglais. Il s'accouda au bar et demanda des indications à un serveur qui venait de lui proposer un verre. Il n'eut aucun mal à se faire comprendre puisque pendant les longues années où son amant avait enfermé à la prison d'Askaban, il avait dû se réfugier en Russie pour échapper aux nombreuses chasses aux loups-garous pratiquées alors en Angleterre.

- Извините меня, вы знали бы, где оказывается улица черных розовых кустов ? - _Excusez-moi, sauriez-vous où se trouve la rue des rosiers noirs ? _-

- ... Улица черных розовых кустов?... Да конечно! Это рядом с у меня! Если вы хотите, я смог бы вас привести туда после моей службы! В факте, меня зовут Vladimir ! - _... La rue des rosiers noirs ? ... Oui bien sûr ! C'est tout près de chez moi ! Si vous voulez je pourrais vous y conduire après mon service ! Au fait, je m'appelle Vladimir !_ -, lui dit-il avec un sourire aguicheur.

- И я Remus... Не можете ли Вы мне указать таким образом просто дорогу? Увидьте вы, я тороплив и я не хотел бы вас беспокоить ... - _Et moi Remus... Ne pouvez-vous donc pas m'indiquer tout simplement le chemin ? Voyez vous, je suis pressé et je ne voudrais pas vous déranger... _-

Le serveur qui trouvait décidemment le loup-garou tout à fait à son goût, s'empressa de le rassurer et lui affirma qu'il l'y conduirait dès qu'il aurait fini son travail, c'est-à-dire une demi-heure plus tard. Remus dû donc prendre son mal en patience en s'imaginant déjà être dans les bras de son griffondor préféré.

Lorsque enfin le russe eut terminé son service, ils purent se rendre au lieu tant désiré. Bien sûr tout le long du trajet le serveur n'hésita pas à le draguer outrageusement mais le maraudeur tout à son innocence ne s'en rendait pas compte.

***

Russie, Moscou, rue des rosiers noirs :

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à destination, la première chose que fit Remus, quand il vit le manoir secondaire des Lestrang, fut de se précipiter vers l'entrée de la résidence, mais au dernier moment, le jeune russe s'interposa entre lui et la porte.

- Нет, но тебе болен парень ! Что тебя берет ?! Этот дом преследован !!! Ты хочешь заставить себя убивать или что ?! - _Non, mais t'es malade mec ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Cette maison est hantée !!! Tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi ?! _-, s'écria Vladimir.

- Преследованная ? - _Hantée ? _-, lui demanda Remus perplexe.

- Ах да... Это правда, ты не можешь быть в курсе увиденный, что тобой иностранец... - _Ah oui... C'est vrai, tu ne peux pas être au courant vu que t'es étranger... _-, soupira l'autre, il pointa le manoir du doigt et ajouta, ты видишь этот дом, он появился загадочно приблизительно две недели тому назад и потом, каждый день, слушаем что-то или кто-то выкрикивал в агонии... - _tu vois cette maison, elle est mystérieusement apparue il y a environ deux semaines et depuis, chaque jour, on entend quelque chose ou quelqu'un hurlait à l'agonie... _-

- Oh Merlin ! Sirius !

Il bouscula violement le russe et s'engouffra sans perdre de temps dans la demeure en hurlant toutes les cinq secondes le prénom de son amant d'une manière hystérique. Se fut sans surprise qu'il le trouva au sous-sol dans les cachots. Lorsqu'il vit l'état de son compagnon, Remus en parvint pas à retenir un cri de pur effroi. Les cheveux longs et emmêlés, les côtes saillantes sous sa peau, le teint blafard, l'homme qu'il aimait n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il était autrefois, mais à part une évidente malnutrition, Sirius ne semblait pas être si mal en point que cela. Sans doute que Bellatrix avait privilégié la torture sur son louveteau que sur son parrain.

Remus s'approcha de son compagnon, décrocha les menottes qui le retenait cloué au mur par les poignets et le réceptionna ensuite contre son torse lorsqu'il s'écroula sur lui à cause de sa trop grande faiblesse.

- Siri… amour ça va… ?

- … mus… marmonna ce dernier difficilement.

- Chut… ne parle pas chéri… ne gaspille pas tes forces… ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te soigner Sirius et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, tu verras… Oh Siri ! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu nous à manqué à Harry et mo…

Mais soudain, il se figea. Il venait d'entendre un craquement sourd derrière lui. Intrigué, il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec le serveur.

- Ты о нем знаешь ? - _Tu le connais ? _- l'interrogea-t-il en montrant Sirius du menton.

- Да ! Oubliette ! - _Oui ! Oubliette ! _- hurla-t-il après avoir sorti sa baguette de sa manche.

Après lui avoir lancé le sortilège d'oubli, le loup-garou, n'attendit pas que le jeune homme reprenne ses esprits, il les transplana à l'extérieur (Sirius et Vladimir) avant de mettre le feu au manoir des Lestrang. Une fois cela accompli, il laissa le russe dans un endroit particulièrement fréquenté et retransplana avec son compagnon dans les quartiers qu'il possédait au manoir Jedusor.

***

Manoir Jedusor, appartement de Remus :

Dès leur arrivée, Remus fit prendre une douche rapide à Sirius puis le porta jusqu'à son lit où il le coucha puis le borda tendrement. Il lui déposa ensuite un doux baiser sur ses lèvres sèches avant d'appeler :

- Ninja !

- Oui Monsieur Lupin ? lui demanda l'elfe des maisons qui venait d'apparaître.

- Apporte moi un verre de jus de citrouille avec une paille et un bouillon de légumes s'il te plait.

L'elfe s'inclina, son long nez touchant le sol, et s'éclipsa quelque instant pour revenir un peu plus tard avec les produits qu'il avait commandés.

- Merci Ninja… Tu peux disposer maintenant…

Le loup-garou métamorphosa une chaise auprès du lit où reposait son amant et lui mit d'autorité la paille dans la bouche pour qu'il puisse se réhydrater. Après quoi, il lui fit avaler cuillère par cuillère le bouillon sans que Sirius ne se plaigne, mais quand il voulut se relever pour ramener la vaisselle sale dans la cuisine, celui-ci l'en empêcha en le retenant vivement par la manche de sa chemise.

- Non… ne part pas… ne me laisse pas… mus… s'il te plait ne t'en va pas…

Inquiet par l'air terrorisé de son compagnon, ce dernier laissa les plats sur la table de chevet et s'allongea à ses côtés afin de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas amour, lui susurra le loup, le visage caché dans ses longs cheveux, jamais je ne te laisserai… jamais… Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, il est hors de question que je te lâche, ne serait-ce que d'une semelle !

- Tu… Tu me le promets ?

- Bien sûr Siri ! Parole de maraudeur ! plaisanta Lupin qui sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie lorsqu'il parvint à le faire sourire.

Les deux maraudeurs se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes dans un silence complet avant que Remus ne finisse par le briser d'une voix timide.

- Dis amour… J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui est arrivé quand… quand… Sirius l'encouragea d'un regard et le loup reprit. Il faut que je sache ce qui c'est passé après l'attaque du ministère.

Sirius hésita puis finalement lui raconta ce qui lui était arrivé d'une voix froide et impersonnelle.

- Le voile dans le département des mystères est en fait un objet magique… ayant autrefois appartenu aux ancêtres de la famille des Lestrang… C'est une sorte de portoloin… sauf qu'il est directement relié à leur manoir secondaire… Lorsque je suis passé au travers du voile je me suis retrouvé dans leur hall d'entrée… j'ai même pas eu le temps de me demander où j'étais et ce qui venait de m'arriver… le frère de Bellatrix m'a stupéfixié dès qu'il m'a vu… Il m'a enfermé dans ses cachots mais… contrairement à sa soeur, lui il préfère la torture morale à la souffrance physique… Je ne sais plus combien de fois j'ai eu la visite de détraqueurs… mais… le pire… c'est quand il m'a montré Harry se faire torturer… et… violer…

La voix du maraudeur se brisa sur ce dernier mot. Il ne pouvait rien ajouter de plus sous peine de fondre en larme.

- Chut… lui murmura Remus. C'est fini… Voldemort a sauvé Harry… il est en sécurité à présent… En plus, le seigneur des ténèbres est amoureux de lui…

Sirius sursauta et le regarda suspicieusement.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres ?! Depuis quand tu l'appelles le seigneur des ténèbres ?!

Le loup-garou soupira. Son compagnon allait lui en vouloir, mais il ne regretterait jamais son choix, il l'avait fait pour aider le fils de son meilleur ami.

- Depuis que je me suis fait marquer… lui répondit-il donc en relevant la manche de sa chemise pour lui montrer la marque des ténèbres qui s'étendait sur son bras. Ne m'en veut pas amour… Dumbledore n'est plus digne de confiance… Même Harry s'est rangé du côté de Voldemort… Devenir mangemort était la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour aider le fils de James !

Sirius ne dit rien, mais porta le bras de son amant à sa bouche pour couvrir la marque noire de délicats baisers.

- Ne t'en fait pas Mus ! J'ai confiance en toi et je t'aime ! Je sais que jamais tu en ferais de mal à Harry et cela me suffit… Laisse moi seulement m'habituer à l'idée que je vais devoir m'associer à l'homme qui a tué James et Lily…

Remus en pleurait presque de soulagement. Il avait tellement craint que son compagnon lui en veuille. Il le regarda s'endormir d'un air tendre, se coucha à ses côtés et vint se blottir contre son torse.

- Dis Paddy… ?

- Oui Monny… ? lui demanda Sirius d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse… Promets moi que jamais plus tu ne m'abandonneras…

Et oui, même si le loup aux yeux d'ambres avait essayé de se contrôler il avait toujours était le plus émotif des deux et il avait vécu l'enfer en croyant son amour perdu à jamais.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon p'tit loup… maintenant que je t'ai enfin retrouvé je ne compte pas te lâcher de si tôt !

- Promis ?

- Promis !

Et les deux hommes scellèrent leur accord d'un tendre baiser. L'un des plus émouvant qu'ils n'avaient partagé…

_**FIN**_

_**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**_

_**Pour les phrases en russes, je l'avoue, l'idée je l'ai eu en lisant la fic « Ma seconde vie » de Novalie (D'ailleurs, je vous conseille de la lire, elle est géniale !)**_

_**Donc si jamais Novalie tu me fait l'extrême honneur de me lire et que tu veux que je supprime ces phrases, je le ferais ! (Oh grande auteur, ordonne et j'obéirais ! Lol)**_

_**J'espère que vous avez appréciés et que mon explication sur le voile n'est pas trop nullissime…**_

_**Si tout se passe bien vous aurez le 17**__**ème**__** chapitre demain, j'en suis la première désolée mais cela me prend plus de temps que prévu…**_


	20. Chapitre 17

_**Voici donc le chapitre 17, je n'ai plus de connexion internet (merci aux parents et leurs punitions débiles) je vous posterais donc le prochain chapitre dès que je le pourrais. Ne me demandez pas quand je n'en ai aucune idée, déjà qu'avec mes vieux je me fais limite tuer s'ils me voient avec une feuille et un crayon dans les mains… **_

_**Bien à part cela je suis en cours d'écriture sur une nouvelle fic, elle s'appelle « Vert émeraude et Rouge carmin », ce sera un slash HP/TJ et elle se composera de 11 chapitre et un épilogue ou de 11 chapitre avec une suite, ce sera selon vos préférences, je ne vous en dis pas plus…**_

_**Bien voilà, j'ai fini de dire ce que j'avais à dire, merci aux reviewers et ceux qui continuent à me lire malgré mon sale caractère et mes nombreux retards.**_

_**BONNE LECTURE !**_

**Chapitre 17**

_**Manoir Jedusor, appartement d'Harry :**_

La douce luminosité du soleil matinal qui passait à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre de la chambre réveilla le garçon qui avait une fois de plus survécu. Encore un peu fatigué de son long séjour dans les cachots du manoir Lestrang, Harry se frotta les yeux les yeux d'une main, comme l'aurait fait un jeune enfant, avant de tâtonner la place à ses côtés, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Sourire qu'il perdit instantanément lorsqu'il la sentit froide et vide de toute présence, signe que son occupant l'avait désertée depuis un long moment.

Il s'assit dans son lit, l'air maussade, et prit son oreiller contre son cœur en guise de maigre consolation. De toute évidence, Tom, malgré le fait qu'il se soit endormi près de lui après sa déclaration, n'avait pas jugé bon de rester à ses côtés pour le restant de la nuit, mais après tout, il n'y avait rien de bien surprenant à cela…

« J'aurais dû me douter que quelqu'un comme moi ne méritait pas le bonheur… pourtant j'espérais… mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas… Il ne veut sûrement pas passer après l'autre… Bellatrix avait raison… je ne suis rien… et je suis seul… »

~ Non ! Vousssssss avez tord jeune homme… Enlevez vous tout de ssssssuite de la tête cccccces idioties ! ~

Le jeune griffondor vit avec surprise, Sy, le serpent qui lui avait sauvé la vie, sortir de sous son lit, puis venir sur le lit pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

~ Co… Comment ?! … Tu es télépathe ? ~

~ Non, lui répondit Sy. Mais il m'est facccile de deviner votre mode de penssssées, après tout, ccccela fait des années que je vous ssssuis dans l'ombre… ~

~ Des… Des années ? bégaya Harry qui ne comprenait pas ce que le serpent voulait dire. Mais pourtant, la première fois que l'on ssssait rencontrés, cccc'était au manoir Lessstrang… ~

~ Les ssssserpents ssssont de grands manipulateurs vous ssssavez, lui annonça-t-il simplement.

Et devant son air incrédule il reprit :

~ Bien que scella devrait ne vexer que vous ne vous souveniez pas de moi, je vais comme même vous donner un indice pour que vous puisssiez me reconnaître…. Ssssi je vous dis « zzzzoo » et « il y a une dizzzaine d'années », ccccela vous rappelle-t-il quelque chosssse ? ~

Harry ouvrit et renferma plusieurs fois la bouche d'affilée sans rien dire avant de s'exclamer :

~ Non… Ccccc'est impossible ! Tu n'ais comme même pas le serpent que j'avais libéré ?! ~

Le reptile siffla de contentement, ravi que le jeune griffondor se souvienne de lui.

~ Non… attend… c'est impossssssible ! Le sssssserpent que j'ai libéré dans le zzzzzoo était un boa conssssstrictor que devait bien faire quatre mètres d'envergure… et toi… regarde toi… tu fais quoi ? … Un minussssscule petit mètre cccccinquante… ~

~ Çççççça, cccccc'est parccccce que les moldus ne voient jamais rien, même quand on leur met l'évidenccccce sssssous les yeux, répliqua Sy en se gonflant d'orgueil, après tout, je ne ssssssuis pas un sssssserpent magique pour rien ! ~

Il lui expliqua ensuite qu'il était en réalité un boa Arc-en-ciel, une race de serpent extrêmement rare qui était nommée ainsi pour la couleur de leur peau qui resplendissait comme un arc-en-ciel à cause de leur magie. Un jour, alors qu'il était partit chasser, il était tombé sur une bande de braconniers, sachant qu'il risquait gros s'ils le remarquait, Sy avait utilisé sa magie pour se métamorphosé en boa constrictor qu'on apercevait plus fréquemment. Malheureusement ce n'était visiblement pas jour de chance et malgré son déguisement il avait comme était capturé et vendu au zoo où il avait rencontré Harry pour la première fois quelque mois plus tard.

Harry avait écouté religieusement toute l'histoire avec un intérêt croissant, mais il avait encore quelques questions à lui poser.

~ Qu'as-tu fait après que je t'ai libéré ? Tu es retourné chez toi ? ~

~ Non, ccccela ne me tentait pas plussss que ccccela et il faut ausssssssi que vous sssssachiez que lorsssssque que vous m'avez parlé pour la première fois, vous m'avez en quelque sssssorte lié à vous… Ccccc'est pour ccccela que je vous ai ssssuivi l'ombre durant toutes ccccces années… ~

~ Quelle est ccccette hisssstoire de lien ? ~ l'interrogea Harry, perplexe, qui se demandait sur quoi il était encore tombé.

~ Vous ne le sssssavez ssssans doute pas, mais l'hissstoire de la magie ne recccenssse que trois sorciers fffffourchelang, Sssssalazzzar Sssserpentard, Lord Voldemort et… ~

~ … moi … ~

~ Oui… vous ! Voyez vous la magie des deux autres fffffourchelang ccccc'est dirons nous « mélangée » avec l'essssprit du tout premier sssserpent avec lequel ils ont parlé… Cccc'est ainsssssi que le Bassssilic que vous avez tué dans la chambre des sssssecrets était en fait le familier de Sssssalazar et que Nagini est ccccelui de Lord Voldemort… ~

Sy laissa le temps à Harry d'assimiler toutes les informations et il eut un petit rire de gorge lorsqu'il l'entendit s'écrier :

~ Mais alors… Tu es mon familier ??!! Tu es le tout premier ssssserpent avec qui j'ai parlé !!! ~

~ En fait… pas tout à fait… lui répondit le reptile. Pour que je devienne votre familier à part entière, il faut que je mélange mon venin avec votre ssssang… ~

Harry grimaça à l'idée de se faire mordre, même si c'était par celui à qui il devait la vie, cela ne l'enchantait guère.

~ Et… ça fait mal ? ~ le questionna le brun avec naïveté et hésitation.

~ Vous aurez jussste un bref moment d'étourdisseme mais rien qui résssssisssstera à une bonne douche bien chaude ~ l'informa Sy calmement, il avait bien remarqué qu'Harry semblait effrayé.

Harry, légèrement rassuré, laissa donc les crocs dégoulinants de venin frais s'approcher furtivement de son bras. Il avait confiance en Sy. Et de toute manière il était depuis longtemps habitué à la douleur alors ce n'était pas une petite morsure de rien du tout qui allait lui faire quelque chose. Et, exactement comme lui avait dit le serpent, il ne ressentit presque rien, à peine un petit étourdissement lorsqu'il se releva de son lit.

~ Cccc'est bon, dit joyeusement Sy. Le lien est établi et il est parfait ! Je suis donc à partir de maintenant officiellement ton familier. Aller va donc prendre une douche Harry, je suis sûr qu'elle te fera le plus grand bien ! ~

Le survivant suivit le conseil de son tout nouveau familier, en faisait fi du tutoiement soudain. De toute façon, il en avait cure et il se voyait mal se faire vouvoyer toute sa vie par son familier.

Aussitôt qu'il sentit les gouttes d'eau dégouliner le long de son visage et plaquer ses cheveux sur son crâne, Harry sentit un profond bien être l'envahir, l'eau avait le don merveilleux de le dérider et de le détendre. Pourtant, à son grand regret il ne pouvait rester toute sa vie - et ce n'était pas l'envie qu'il l'en manquer - et attrapant une serviette sur un accoudoir, il se frictionna énergiquement, mais lorsqu'il aperçut son reflet dans le miroir embué, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et de pousser un petit cri avant de se contempler soigneusement.

~ Sy… ~ appela le griffondor qui était un peu perdu et qui ne savait plus où il en était.

~ Oui ? ~ répondit celui-ci en rampant jusqu'à la salle de bain.

~ Tu peux m'expliquer ceci ? ~ lui demanda-t-il en se désignant.

Le reptile dévisagea avec curiosité le jeune homme. En effet, le griffondor en l'espace d'une dizaine de minutes semblaient avoir pris une bonne vingtaine de centimètre - ce qui lui était bénéfique, ainsi il n'avait plus l'air d'un nain lui qui faisait avant un petit mètre cinquante cinq - et une fine musculature qui en aurait fait baver d'envie plus d'un. Ses cheveux avaient également acquis de nombreux reflets bleu pailleté et ses yeux émeraudes scintillaient d'étoiles d'or. En un mot comme en cent le survivant était tout simplement magnifique. Les anges eux-mêmes devaient pleurer de jalousie devant tant de beauté.

~ … J'aurais dû m'en douter que ccccela arriverait, murmura Sy qui devant le regard interrogateur d'Harry poursuivit, en mêlant nos essssssprits nous avons également mêlé toutes nos caractéristiquement il est donc normale que tu es subi une légère transssformation physssique. ~

~ Légère ?!! hoqueta le sauveur choqué. Énorme tu veux dire !!!! ~

~ Oui, bon, murmura Sy gêné. J'étais pas ccccensssé ssssavoir que ton asssspect changerait autant moi… Après pour Voldemort quasssssiment rien n'avait changé… Sssseuls sssses yeux ssssont devenus rouges carmins… ~

~ Bon… De toute façon il est trop tard, soupira Harry. Je supposssse que l'on ne peut pas changer cccccela… Tant pis… ~

Les deux amis sortirent donc de la salle de bain et restèrent figés sur le seuil. Sur la table basse du salon quelqu'un avait posé un plateau garni de ses mets préférés et d'un petit vase en cristal contenant une rose éternelle brillante de mille feux. Une rose éternelle était un présent inestimable. Extrêmement rare, elle ne pouvait être offerte qu'à une âme pure sous peine de se faner. Et à côté du vase se trouvait un message où y était inscrit d'une écriture qu'on ne pouvait décrire que d'aristocratique :

_Chaton,_

_Pardonne moi de ne pas être là pour ton réveil. J'ai malheureusement une réunion importante que je ne peux hélas pas manquer…_

_Viens me rejoindre dans la salle du trône lorsque tu auras fini ton petit déjeuner._

_Je t'…_

_Tom_

_PS : As-tu apprécié ton cadeau ? Ne t'inquiète pas je suis certain qu'elle ne fanera pas, tu as l'âme la plus pure qui soit…_

« Tous les Serpentards abandonnent leur compagnon au réveil ? s'interrogea-t-il en songeant que d'après les dires de son frère de cœur, son ancien professeur de potion avait fait la même chose après leur première nuit. »

Le regard d'Harry fit plusieurs allées retours entre le plateau de petit déjeuner et la porte, puis le jeune griffondor finit par s'exclamer :

- Au diable la nourriture !

Il mourait d'envie de voir Tom alors peu lui importait le petit déjeuner. Et il sortit sans attendre plus longtemps de l'appartement, Sy sur les talons, en claquant la porte.

***

_**Manoir Jedusor, appartement de Severus et Draco :**_

Severus, qui était réveillé depuis un long moment, regardait son ange dormir paisiblement et sourit tendrement lorsqu'il le vit sortir doucement de son sommeil.

- Bonjour toi, susurra le maître des potions avant d'embrasser avec tendresse son beau blond. Et bonjour mon bébé, continua-t-il en le découvrant des diverses couvertures, draps, et couches de vêtements avant de déposer une pluie de petits baiser sur le ventre ainsi découvert, sous le regard attendri et au bord des larmes de son amant.

- Sev… J'ai faim, gémit piteusement Draco en passant du coq à l'âne après quelques minutes de ce doux traitement.

Severus soupira, plus le temps passé plus l'appétit de son ange devenait insatiable, et ce aussi bien de nourriture que charnel.

- Ninja ! Finit-il cependant par appeler.

Ninja apparut, prit la commande et revient quelques secondes plus tard avec la glace, au caramel et aux asperges assaisonnées de sauce tartare, demandée que le serpentard aux cheveux d'or pales commença sans perdre de temps à engouffrer sous le regard dégoûté de son compagnon. En effet, depuis que Malfoy fils n'avait plus de nausées matinales, il mangeait diverses _choses_ toutes plus étranges, horribles et écoeurantes les une que les autres.

Lorsque le serpentard eut fini son étrange petit déjeuner, Severus le porta pour aller dans la salle de bain où un merveilleux bain moussant à deux les attendait, mais alors qu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, Severus eut une parole malheureuse.

- Dis moi mon ange… Tu n'aurais pas pris un peu de poids récemment par hasard… ?

A ces mots le blond fondit en larmes et entra dans une colère noire.

- Quoi ?! Tu me trouves trop gros, c'est ça ?! Je ressemble à une baleine ?! Je le savais ! Tu ne m'aimes plus, c'est ça ?! De toute façon tout ça c'est entièrement de ta faute Sev !!!!

- A moi ?! s'étrangla le maître des potions.

- Oui à toi ! l'accusa le plus jeune. Toi et ton mini toi surpuissant ! Encore heureux que je n'ai plus que 4 mois et demi à supporter !

Chez les sorciers, les grossesses males ne duraient que six mois, mais par conséquent elles étaient largement plus dangereuses et demandaient énormément d'énergie magique.

Severus, comprenant finalement que c'était simplement les hormones qui jouaient avec les nerfs de son petit blond, sourit malicieusement avant de l'attirer contre son torse dans une douce étreinte.

- Je te déteste Sev… Je te déteste… pleurnichait-il Draco en tambourinant le torse de son amant de ses poings.

« Merlin… songea celui-ci en essayant de réconforter tant bien que de mal son amant. Comment je vais faire pour… Il est si susceptible… Pourtant il faudra bien que je fasse ma demande un jour ou l'autre si je veux que mon enfant porte mon nom… Pas le choix, il va falloir que j'aille demander des conseils à l'autre imbécile de griffy… Comme même, je me demande bien comment le Seigneur des ténèbres a bien pu tomber amoureux de lui… Mais bon, il ne doit pas être aussi pénible que ça si Draco est son ami… Enfin… J'espère… »

- Chut calme toi mon ange, moi je te trouve magnifique !

- C'est vrai ? le questionna Draco d'une petite voix.

- Bien sûr ! Allez viens amour, allons prendre ce bain, le maître nous attend à dix heures dans le salle du trône pour une réunion concernant les moldus…

***

_**Manoir Jedusor, couloir est :**_

Alors qu'Harry se dirigeait le plus rapidement possible vers la salle du trône, impatient qu'il était de revoir l'homme dont il avait fini par tomber amoureux, il percuta un homme de plein fouet.

- Oh… je suis désolé… je ne regardais pas où j'allais, s'excusa Harry contrit en acceptant de bonne grâce la main qui lui était tendue pour l'aider à se relever.

- Non, ne vous excusez pas… Je suis autant fautif que vous après tout…

A ce moment-là, Remus qui était à l'autre bout du couloir et qui venait de remarquer son amant tendre une main à un jeune homme par terre, s'exclama :

- Par Merlin ! Sirius ! Qu'as-tu donc encore fait ?!

- Rien 'Mus ! Je te le jure ! J'ai strictement rien fait ! C'est lui qui m'est rentré dedans ! s'écria Sirius en désignant son filleul qu'il n'avait visiblement pas reconnu.

Remus s'approcha en de rapides foulées et sursauta lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qui était à terre.

- Par Griffondor ! Mais Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Quoi ?! cria Sirius en fixant le jeune griffondor avec des yeux ronds. C'est Harry ?!

Et il le prit par les épaules pour ensuite venir le serrer contre lui dans un giga câlin made in Maraudeurs, tout heureux qu'il était de le retrouver enfin…

Comprenant que ses deux parrains s'interrogeaient sur sa nouvelle apparence, il leur expliqua brièvement ce qui c'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, mais s'en pour autant chercher à s'échapper de l'étreinte de Sirius. A la fin de l'explication, Remus lui demanda :

- Alors ta nouvelle apparence est dû au fait que ce serpent (il montra Sy de la main) est devenu ton familier… ?

- Oui c'est ça ! lui répondit Harry en souriant.

- J'aurais adoré voir la tête de Voldy chéri devant ton changement d'apparence, ricana Sirius.

Harry haussa un sourcil lui aussi clairement amusé et impatient de voir la réaction de Tom face à son physique et secrètement il espérait que celui-ci lui plaise.

- Bah pour que tu la vois c'est simple Siri. Il suffit que tu viennes avec moi, lui dit le jeune brun qui ne voulait pas être séparé de l'homme qu'il croyait avoir perdu à jamais.

- J'aurais aimé Harry… soupira son parrain. Mais malheureusement je ne le peux pas…

- Pourquoi ?! s'écria vivement Harry, il avait peur que son parrain le laisse seul une fois encore.

Remus, voyant qu'il ne serait pas facile de les consoler de cette nouvelle séparation alors qu'ils venaient juste de se retrouver, décida d'intervenir.

- On aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir rester plus longtemps avec toi, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas nous qui décidons… Sirius vient de se faire marquer pour que nous puissions être près de toi, mais le Seigneur des ténèbres lui a demandé de m'accompagner dans ma mission.

- Quelle mission ?

Remus hésita, il ne savait pas si c'était une très idée de le lui dire…

- … Maintenant que Greyback est mort, nous avons la possibilité d'aller parler en ami aux autres membres de son clan… Le lord noir ne veut pas passer à côté d'une nouvelle possibilité d'avoir des alliés…

- Je ne comprends pas… Grey… _il_, enchaîna-t-il, ne voulant pas prononcer le nom de son violeur. Il était mangemort non Alors les autres doivent l'être aussi !

- Non, et c'est pour cela que ça pose un pose un problème. Greyback traitait les autres loups-garous comme des esclaves. Il ne les jugeait pas assez digne pour qu'ils servent le Seigneur des ténèbres. C'est pourquoi il nous envoit les convaincre de le rejoindre maintenant… Il ne veut pas qu'à cause de la manière dont les a traité Greyback ceux-ci s'allient avec le vieux fou…

- D'accord, soupira Harry comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas les empêcher de partir. J'ai compris… Je vous laisse y aller… Mais promettez moi… Promettez moi que vous ne prendrez pas de risques inutiles…

- C'est promis ! jurèrent les deux maraudeurs d'un commun accord en prenant le jeune griffondor tour à tour dans leurs bras et après des au revoir déchirants, le groupe se sépara et chacun repartit à ses occupations.

« Ils ont intérêt à faire attention à eux, je ne tiens pas à les perdre… Ils sont ma seule famille avec Draco… Bien… Maintenant allons voir Tom, il faut encore que je le remercie pour le petit déjeuner… Et surtout pour la rose ! »

~ Tu viens Sy ? ~ lui demanda Harry.

~ Humm… En fait, je préférerais faire le tour du château pour vérifié qu'il n'y a aucun risssssque pour toi… Rejoins le lord, moi je te retrouverais plus tard après mes vérifications… ~

Levant les yeux au ciel, le survivant pouffa :

~ Ssssi j'ai bien compris, maintenant que tu es mon familier, tu vas chercher à me protéger vingt quatre heures ssssur vingt quatre ? ~

~ Bien sssûr ! Cccc'est mon rôle après tout ! ~

~ Très bien, Sy, tu as gagné ! Sssssurtout ne te fatigue pas trop… ~

~ Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit malicieusement le serpent. Je vais jusssste faire le maximum pour que tu ssssois admirablement bien protéger ! ~

Et les deux nouveaux compagnons se séparèrent sur le doux rire du jeune brun au yeux d'émeraudes scintillants d'étoiles d'or.

***

_**Manoir Jedusor, salle du trône :**_

- … Et c'est pourquoi je vous dit que ces ignobles moldus sont dangereux. Nous ne devons absolument pas leur laisser un avantage sur nous. Il faut les exterminer !

A ce moment là, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit majestueusement sur un jeune homme incroyablement sexy, les yeux étincelants de fureur et le corps resplendissant de magie brut, nul doute qu'ainsi le jeune griffondor était un véritable appel à la luxure.

- Non ! rugit-t-il faisant trembler l'ensemble des mangemorts devant tant de fureur. Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Tu m'avais promis que tu ne ferais pas de mal aux innocents !!!

- Harry ?! s'étrangla le seigneur des ténèbres qui venait juste de reconnaître son chaton dans cette vision de rêve. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?! … Tu as…

- Changé ? se moqua celui-ci avec une assurance qu'il était bien loin de ressentir. Sy est devenu mon familier alors…

- Oui… Je comprends… C'est étrange… Lorsque Nagini est devenu le mien, juste mes yeux ont changé… Je suis désolé Harry, se reprit-il peu après en remarquant que tous les mangemorts dévorés des yeux son chaton avec un air carnassier sur le visage et il en ressentit une pointe de jalousie (c'était son chaton à lui d'abord !). Peut-être pourrons nous parler plus tard… Je suis en pleine réunion d'importance capitale alors…

- Non ! refusa catégoriquement le jeune brun. Je ne te laisserais pas faire ! Si tu veux les tuer, il faudra me tuer d'abord !!!

- Harry, soupira Voldemort comme s'il avait à faire à un gamin particulièrement capricieux. Les moldus sont dangereux et aucunement innocent !

- Ah oui ?! Tu vas me dire que c'est des pauvres gosses qui vont vous faire du mal à toi et à toute ton armée de mangemorts ?! ironisa-t-il. Ils sont comme nous ! Il y a en des jeunes, des vieux, des amoureux, des haineux, des misérables, des joyeux et des bons et des mauvais ! Tu ne peux pas juger toute une population ! Ils ne sont pas tous comme ceux qui t'ont fait souffrir !

Mais Tom ne se laissait pas démonter, il c'était déjà fait une opinion d'eux depuis longtemps et il n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'en changer.

- Non Potter ! s'énerva-t-il en ne se rendant même pas compte que plus il s'énervait plus le cœur du griffondor s'éloigné de lui, il ne comprenait même pas qu'il était en train de trahir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite de ne pas s'en prendre à des innocents. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis ! Les moldus sont des êtres ignobles ! Aurais-tu oubliés ce qu'ils nous ont fait, ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?!

Harry sursauta et se crispa.

« Comment… ? Comment peut-il être au courant… ? … A moins que… »

Son cœur se serra et il baissa la tête. En voyant son changement d'attitude, Tom s'inquiéta :

- Harry… ? Ça va… ?

- Non, chuchota celui-ci. Je suis déçu… Et tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point… Et dire que je te faisais confiance… Je n'aurais pas dû… Rien que le fait de voir comment tu casses la promesse que tu m'avait faite me le prouve ! Avoue que tu as bien dû rire quand tu as vu que le grand, le puissant Harry Potter était incapable de tenir tête à un moldu !

Sur cette dernière réplique le griffondor sortit de la pièce complètement abattu et les larmes aux yeux.

Draco qui avait suivi toute la scène tremblait de rage. Il se leva furieusement malgré son ventre qui le gênait un peu.

- Maître ou pas vous allez me le payer ! hurla Draco. Personne n'a le droit de faire du mal à mon petit frère ! Surtout pas après ce qu'il a subi ! J'espère qu'en ce moment vous regrettez amèrement ce que vous lui avez dit et que vous souffrez énormément ! Je vous informe simplement que vous venez juste de perdre la confiance de mon frère et croyez moi, malgré ses airs d'ange qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, Harry n'est pas une personne qui pardonne facilement ! Aboya-t-il en quitta à son tour la salle d'un air digne et une démarche fière sous les regards emplis d'admiration des partisans du lord noir, car sa grossesse n'enlevait rien de son charisme, au contraire, elle ne faisait que renforcer sa prestance malfoyenne.

Intérieurement le lord savait que le jeune Malfoy avait raison. Plus tôt, à peine les mots étaient-ils sortis de sa gorge qu'ils les regrettaient déjà. Il savait qu'il avait eu tord et qu'il allait devoir céder sur ce point. Et le pire de tout, cela ne lui faisait rien du tout. L'amour et la confiance de son chaton étaient devenus capitales pour lui. Rien n'était plus important qu'eux, et même devenir le maître du monde passait à présent au second plan…

« Par Salazar, il va finir par me rendre fou ! »

- Mangemorts, la réunion est terminée. Rentrez chez vous. Severus, continua-t-il en voyant le maître des potions se ronger les sangs, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en tiendrais pas rigueur à ton amant, il avait raison. Sur ce, bonne journée à tous.

Et il planta là tous ses fidèles pour aller à le recherche de son chaton...

***

_**Manoir Jedusor, appartement d'Harry :**_

Draco rentra discrètement dans la chambre de son petit frère, s'assit silencieusement sur le bord du lit et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

- Harry… Est-ce que ça va petit frère… ?

- Draco… gémit le griffondor en venant pleurer contre son épaule. Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça… ? … Dire que je lui faisait confiance…

- Chut petit lion… Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller…

- Et en plus on peut rien lui dire puisque _Môsieur_ est le Seigneur des ténèbres !

Lorsqu'il l'entendit dire cela, Draco se mit à rire sans modération et c'est les larmes aux yeux d'avoir trop ri, qu'il lui révéla :

- Et bien, t'inquiète pas que Seigneur des ténèbres ou pas, moi j'ai pas hésité à le remettre à sa place cet espèce de malotru !

- Oh non Draco ! Tu n'aurais pas dû ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute !

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas autant Harry ! Il ne m'arrivera rien ! Sous prétexte que je sois enceint, ils me laissent tout passer ! Ils mettent ça sur le compte des hormones ! ricana-t-il. Et même si ce n'est pas du tout un comportement digne d'un Malfoy, je m'amuse comme un petit fou ! Et puis de toute façon le maître le méritait ! Il devrait pourtant savoir que jamais je ne le laisserais faire impunément du mal à mon petit frère !

Harry sourit à travers ses larmes, légèrement amusé, et Draco fut heureux d'avoir su lui redonner son merveilleux sourire.

- Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas trop t'en faire Harry… Je suis sûr et certain que le Lord va accourir et débarquer ici en grand fracas ici pour te présenter ses excuses !

- Tu es sûr… ?

- Oui, à cent pour cent ! Il est amoureux de toi Harry ! Rentre toi bien ça dans ton mini cerveau d'imbécile de griffon !

Harry partit dans un grand éclat de rire, mais bien vite celui-ci se bloqua dans sa gorge.

- Harry ! cria Draco inquiet.

Mais le griffondor ne semblait pas l'entendre. Bientôt, il mit ses deux mains autour de son cou : il suffoquait. Des larmes de douleur cette fois coulèrent sur ses joues sous le regard terrorisé et impuissant de son frère de cœur.

- Harry ! le secoua-t-il. Dis moi ce que je peux faire !

Mais le brun ne répondit rien, parler n'aurait fait qu'augmenter le risque qu'il ne s'étouffe. De plus, le blond ne pouvait tout simplement rien faire. Comme pour toutes ses crises la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'attendre qu'elle se passe.

Soudain Sy se matérialisa près du griffondor, analysa d'un regard critique la situation et sans perdre de temps, il planta ses crocs dans le poignet de celui à qui il était lié, sous les yeux d'un serpentard qui était en train de mourir d'angoisse. Rapidement la respiration d'Harry qui était rapide et chaotique se fit calme et régulière… La crise était passée. Draco profondément soulagé se mit la main sur le cœur. Toutes ces émotions n'étaient pas bonnes pour lui et son bébé.

~ Merci Sy ~ souffla Harry épuisé.

~ C'est normal… Mais j'ai vraiment été effrayé lorsque j'ai sentit que tu étais en train de souffrir le martyr ! A partir de maintenant, j'en fais le serment, je ne te quitterais plus d'une semelle ! ~

Harry se contenta de cligner des yeux en signe d'accord. Il y eut un long moment de silence qu'Harry finit par rompre timidement en voyant son frère du cœur se caresser le vente :

- … Ca se passe bien avec Rogue… ?

- Severus, Harry ! Severus ! … Et je suppose que oui…

- Tu supposes… ?

- C'est un compagnon formidable Harry… Il prend vraiment bien soin de moi et de notre bébé mais…

- Mais… ? le questionna Harry en levant un sourcil perplexe.

- … Tu sais comment il est… Il est extrêmement fier et… ma grossesse et mes fréquentes sautes d'humeur la mette à rude épreuve… J'ai peur qu'à cause de ça qu'entre moi et sa fierté, il choisisse sa fierté…

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire pour consoler le blond, surtout qu'il savait qu'elle grande place occupait sa fierté dans l'esprit de son ancien professeur des potions. Ainsi pour ne pas laisser son frère ruminer ses tristes pensées, et surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas rester le long de la journée au lit malgré sa crise récente, il le prit par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite pour sortir de ses quartiers.

- Ry ? On va où ? Ce n'est pas raisonnable ! Il faut que tu te reposes !

- Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que Tom allait sûrement accourir ici pour me présenter ses excuses, non ?

- Oui, et ? l'interrogea le blond qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu ! …

_**A suivre**_

_**Et voilà c'était le chapitre 17 ! J'espère qu'il vous plait !**_

_**Une petite review ? Non ? Pas grave, je vais aller bouder dans mon coin ! Et toc ! Lol !**_

_**A bientôt ! Bsx !**_


End file.
